VOLVER A CREER
by D. Grandchester
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que te enamoraste de su novia?
1. Chapter 1

_La vida del adolescente es tan difícil, los adultos no lo comprenden o no quieren comprendernos. Y la verdad no lo entiendo porque ellos también fueron adolescentes. ¿Por qué les parece tan difícil hablar con nosotros?_

 _Siempre había sido una buena alumna, mis notas, aunque no era excelentes, sí eran muy buenas. Me había ganado con mucho esfuerzo ser la capitana del equipo de porristas, yo sé que formar parte de este equipo no es la gran cosa para otros, pero para mí, sí lo es._

 _Los campeonatos estaban cerca y nos la pasábamos practicando todos los días y en todo momento. Debíamos ser los mejores. Desgraciadamente, por prestarle atención a una cosa, decaí en otras. Mi mente solo estaba en los giros, saltos y pasos, esto me trajo consecuencias que jamás creí pasar; reprobar matemáticas 2._

-¿Profesor Walter, deseaba verme?-

- **Sí señorita White, tome asiento-**

-¿Ocurre algo?-

- **Mira Candy, te conozco desde hace años y sé que eres una buena estudiante. Tu desempeño hasta ahora ha sido, sino extraordinario, sí ha sido ejemplar. Eres el rostro del esfuerzo y la dedicación, pero no medir tus prioridades trae consecuencias-**

 **-** Yo… yo no le estoy siguiendo, profesor-

- **Durante este último mes tu rendimiento académico ha decaído mucho, principalmente en mi asignatura. Soy consciente que ser la capitana del equipo representa una gran responsabilidad, pero eso no debe ser impedimento para que tus notas bajen de manera drástica-**

 **-** Si lo dice porque no le he entregado el cuadernillo de ejercicios, permítame explicarle que…-

- **No solo es el cuadernillo Candy, no has acreditado ninguna de las pruebas que he puesto durante el mes-**

 **-** ¿Qué? Eso no es posible, yo… yo estaba confiada en que…-

- **Las prácticas, los juegos y los encuentros, quitan demasiado tiempo para el estudio. No había comentado nada porque esperaba que me sorprendieras, Candy. Pero nuevamente el sorprendido soy yo. La prueba de hoy solo me ha rectificado que tu mente no se encuentra donde debería-**

-¿Qué tan mal estoy, profesor?-

- **No has acreditado el curso-**

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy reprobada!- de repente mis ojos se nublaron y sentí que la garganta se me cerraba, el reprobar me quitaría el puesto de capitana

- **Candy, tranquilízate un poco y escúchame. Por fortuna todavía no he entregado las calificaciones a la Dirección, así que oficialmente no estás reprobada-**

-¿Entonces? Realmente no estoy entendiendo nada-

 **-Mira, para mí sería fácil reprobarte… pero no lo haré-**

-¿Qué?-

 **-Te propondré algo, estará en ti decidir si lo aceptas o no. No te reprobaré pero aceptarás tener un tutor, trabajarás con él extra clase, te evaluará y me entregará reportes de tu desempeño, además de eso, deberás comprometerte a no faltar a ninguna de mis clases, eso quiere decir, que en mis horarios no ensayarás con tu equipo. Me entregarás los trabajos en tiempo y forma, de igual manera con tu tutor, cabe mencionar que a la primera falla que tengas, yo cancelaré esto y te reprobaré-**

-¿De verdad, profesor?-

- **De verdad, Candy-**

-¿Por qué lo hace?-

- **Lizzie, mi hija mayor fue porrista, en su último año sus calificaciones decayeron, pensamos que no concluiría, pero nos equivocamos, una profesora le ayudó, le estoy muy agradecido, veo en ti a mi hija y es por ello que lo hago, ¿entonces?-**

 **-** Acepto profesor, no lo defraudaré, daré lo triple y saldré adelante, verá que no lo decepcionaré-

- **Mi madre siempre decía, valen más lo hechos que las palabras-**

-Verá que no se arrepentirá-

- **Confío en ti, Candy. Bien, tengo entendido que ya saliste, así que sígueme, vamos por tu tutor.**

 **-** Sí, y muchas gracias profe, de verdad que no lo defraudaré.

Salimos de su despacho y caminamos rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba emocionada, una oportunidad así no la daban fácilmente los maestros, así que no la desaprovecharía. Entramos a la biblioteca y nos registramos, mi mirada repasó el lugar y solo vi a tres alumnos, el profesor Walter me indicó que lo siguiera y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía, dos minutos después llegó un estudiante.

- **Muchacho, pensé que se te había olvidado-**

 **-** _Lo siento profesor, estaba buscando unos libros que me servirán para unos ejercicios, ¡Hola Candice!-_

-Hola Terrence-

- **¿Se conocen?** -

- _Es la novia de mi mejor amigo-_

- **Bueno, entonces eso facilita las cosas, Candy, Terrence será tu tutor-** mis pensamientos corrían a la velocidad de la luz, realmente no me esperaba que él fuera mi tutor, nunca pensé que fuera un alumno destacado, y mucho menos que le gustaran las matemáticas, solo atiné a sonreírle mientras el profesor Walter seguía hablando **–Las tutorías serán todos los días después de clases, ya ustedes se organizarán dónde y a qué hora. Terrence, aquí tienes las hojas para la evaluación de la primera semana, Candy, de verdad espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad-**

-Claro que no lo haré profesor, no tendrá queja de mí, ya lo verá-

- **No seas tan estricto con ella-**

- _No prometo nada profesor-_ contestó Terry

El maestro se despidió y salió de la biblioteca, nos miramos unos segundos y nos sonreímos. Terrence tomó asiento frente a mí y metió los libros en su mochila

-¿No se supone que tienes que registrar los libros para llevártelos?- me incliné un poco para que nadie nos escuchara, lo vio sonreír y mirar para todos lados.

- _No cuando eres el preferido de la encargada de la biblioteca-_

 _-_ Eres un presuntuoso-

- _Más respeto pecosa que soy tu tutor-_

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas pecosa, de verdad me sorprendió que te asignaran como mi tutor-

- _Soy el más listo de la clase, ¿a quién esperabas, a Stear?-_

 _-_ Bueno, para serte sincera, sí-

- _Pues lamento romper tu corazoncito, pequeña. Yo soy el mejor-_

-De verdad no entiendo como Anthony te soporta, eres tan arrogante-

- _Gracias, he trabajado en ello-_ solo rodé mis ojos y comenzamos a organizarnos para las tutorías, no fue tan difícil ya que mi horario era igual al de él; a pesar de que Terrence estuviera un grado arriba. Quedamos en vernos d de la tarde todos los días en mi casa o en la suya.

Salimos de la biblioteca y se ofreció a llevarme a casa, Anthony había ido con el profesor Thom a ver los nuevos uniformes para el equipo, así que se me hizo fácil aceptar su oferta. Además su casa no estaba tan lejos de la mía. Llegamos a su coche y de inmediato me abrió la puerta, por un momento me quedé sorprendida y lo miré, él solo alzó la ceja.

- _Ante todo soy un caballero, que seas la novia de mi mejor amigo no quiere decir que te trate como hombre, anda, sube-_

Encendió el auto y me pidió que sintonizara cualquier estación de radio, estuve durante unos minutos buscando hasta que encontré una canción que me encantaba; **Y, ¿si fuera ella?, de Alejandro Sanz** , lo miré levantar otra vez su ceja derecha y comenzó a reír, le golpeé el hombro y me dediqué a escucharla.

Después de que me dejara en casa, comí y realicé los deberes. Mis padres llegarían hasta la noche, así que no tendría necesidad de contarles que tenía un tutor por mi falta de responsabilidad. El tiempo se pasó volando, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba tocando el timbre.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él. No pude contener mi burla

-¿En serio? ¿Dos minutos antes de las cuatro?-

- _Te lo dije, soy un caballero, ya sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente ni que me hagan esperar-_

 _-_ Sí, sí, lo sé, pasa antes de que den las cuatro con un minuto y te de un infarto

Terrence solo había estado dos veces en mi casa, y en esas dos veces se la había pasado jugando en el sillón con Anthony mientras esperaban a que yo estuviera lista y así pudiéramos pasar por Susana, la novia de Terrence.

Subimos a mi habitación y le dije que se pusiera cómodo, creo que no lo pensó dos veces porque escuché a mi cama crujir mientras yo prendía mi portátil, giré para verlo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté al ver que tenía el cejo fruncido

- _No puedo creer que te guste Snoopy-_ decía mientras tomaba el peluche que tenía en mi cama y lo miraba

 _-_ ¿Por qué?-

- _Es un perro tonto-_

 _-_ ¡Oye! Claro que no lo es-

- _Ni siquiera habla-_

 _-_ Genio, los perros no hablan-

- _Scoby Doo, sí-_ y sin quererlo, los dos reímos –Bueno, basta de tanto arguende, a lo que truje chencha-

-¿Qué?

-¿ _Qué de qué?_

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

- _¿A lo que truje chencha? Es una expresión que decía mucho una nana que tuve, según ella, significaba que nos pusiéramos a trabajar que para eso nos pagaban, pero cómo no me van a pagar por ser tu tutor, pues…-_

-No le dijiste a nadie, ¿verdad?- solté de repente, él seguía en mi cama, pero ya estaba sentado, así que me senté en el borde y lo miré un poco asustada.

- _¿Qué seré tu tutor? Claro que no, además, aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría. Oficialmente no lo soy porque a la dirección no se le presentó la propuesta; esto es por debajo del agua, así que a nadie le conviene que se sepa, ¿estás tranquila con eso?-_

-Sí, pero… ¿ni siquiera le dijiste a Anthony?-

- _No le dije ni a mi novia, así que ya quédate tranquila, que por mí no se sabrá-_

-Por mí menos, y no es que me de vergüenza que sepan que eres mi tutor, sino que mi equipo se dé cuenta de que soy una burra-

-¡ _Hey!, no eres ninguna burra, todos hemos tenido problemas con algunas materias, además no eres ni la primera ni la última que ha pasado por algo así, aunque no lo creas yo también me las vi negras-_ me mostró una sonrisa sincera y le correspondí, después de eso pasamos a la tutoría.

Estuvimos trabajando durante una hora sin parar, me sorprendí de que fuera muy bueno en matemáticas, su manera de explicar hacía ver los ejercicios fáciles y sencillos.

-Voy por algo de beber, ¿se te ofrece algo?- le pregunté mientras le entregaba la tercera hoja de ejercicios resuelta

- _¿Una cerveza?-_

-Chistosito-

- _Agua está bien-_

Bajé a la cocina y tomé una bandeja, puse una jarra pequeña y vasos, luego subí y lo encontré viendo las fotografías que tenía cerca de mi tocador.

- _No sabía que habías ido a ver a Coldplay-_ señaló el boleto del concierto que tenía enmarcado y luego se acercó para quitarme la bandeja

-¿Cómo sabías que ya había llegado?-

- _Tu perfume-_ por un momento me quedé sorprendida, reaccioné cuando él tomó la jarra y llenó los dos vasos, me ofreció uno y después tomó el suyo.

-Coldplay es de mis bandas favoritas, estuve ahorrando mucho para irlos a ver en cuanto me enteré de que venían, así que ese boleto tiene mucho significado y sacrificio-

- _¿No te lo pagaron tus padres?-_

-Sabes, a veces la gente tiene ideas muy erróneas sobre mí, piensan que solo estiro la mano para recibir el dinero; que con solo chasquear los dedos ya tengo todo lo que quiero, pero no es así…-

- _Yo no…-_

 _-_ No te culpo por pensar así Terrence, yo sola me he encargado de crear esa imagen de mí. Fui niñera durante seis meses, los sábados desde muy temprano paseaba mascotas, los domingos le ayudaba a la señora Fisher a realizar sus compras, trabajé en la farmacia de la señora Cathraigt clasificando los medicamentos, podaba el pasto cuando me lo pedían, en fin, hice muchos trabajos para poder pagarme ese boleto, y aunque fue en las gradas, para mí fue más que suficiente, los vi, los escuché y yo sola había logrado eso.

- _¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?-_

 _-_ Porqué sé que no dirás nada- en ese momento ya no lo pensé y me acerqué a mi escondite secreto, metí la mano y saqué una caja de zapatos, regresé a donde estaba sentado Terrence; el suelo, lo imité y puse la caja frente a él, la abrí y tomé una barra de chocolate.

- _¡Wow! Te gustan mucho los dulces, ¡eh!-_

 _-_ Toma lo que quieras, dicen que para que uno no engorde debe compartir de lo que come, pero no te daré de mi chocolate, agarra lo que sea- vi estirar su mano, revolvió las golosinas y al final sacó un dulce de tamarindo.

- _¿Por qué tienes esto escondido?-_ me preguntó mientras mordía el dulce

 _-_ Siempre me ha gustado la comida chatarra y las golosinas, de vez en cuando me doy un gustito, más cuando estoy… cuando tengo mi periodo-

- _¡Ya!, sé lo locas que se pueden poner las mujeres en esos días-_

-¿Susana?-

- _Sí, mi madre y mis hermanas. Sabes, en todo este año y medio que llevo de conocerte, hoy ha sido el día que hemos cruzado más de veinte palabras-_

-Lo sé, debo de confesar que me has sorprendido, nunca creí que fueras tan bueno, realmente eres muy bueno- le dije dándole la última mordida a mi chocolate.

- _¿Eso es un cumplido, pecosa?_

 _-_ ¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme pecosa, Terrence?

- _Terry, sólo dime Terry-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Habían pasado tres días desde que iniciara mis tutorías, la verdad no quería exagerar, pero en esos pocos días había entendido más que en todos estos meses._

 _-_ **No me quedaré al entrenamiento-**

 _-_ ¿Por qué?- le contesté a Eliza mientras entrábamos en la cafetería y me formaba para tomar mis alimentos

- **Tengo una cita-** se estiró y tomó una de las manzanas, la señora de la cafetería solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-** ¿Otra vez? Eliza, es la tercera cita en esta semana-

- **¿Y qué? Para el amor no hay límite-**

-Eli, eso no es amor-

- **Ay, no seas aguafiestas, y hablando de eso, ¿irás a la fiesta de Annie?-**

 **-** Amm, realmente no lo sé, Anthony me invitó al cine-

- **¿Al cine? Por Dios amiga, eso es anticuado-**

 **-** Permíteme recordarte que ahí es donde tienes tus "encuentros", me intriga que a estas alturas no te hayan vetado- sorprendentemente mi amiga, que siempre tenía algo ingenioso para decir, en esta ocasión no lo hiciera. Mi mente trabajó a gran velocidad cuando lo comprendí –Eres una tonta Eliza, ¿estás saliendo con Brad, el encargado?-

 **-¡Cristo, Candy! ¿Quieres decirlo más alto para que toda la escuela se entere?-**

-Es que, ¿estás loca? ¡Te dobla la edad!

- **Los hombres mayores siempre son los mejores-**

 **-** No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué Brad? Es un, un… un señor-

- **Ay Candy, no seas exagerada, solo tiene 28 años-**

 **-** Y tú 18, tonta-

- **Ya, no seas mojigata-**

 **-** No lo soy, sólo me preocupo por ti, se dicen muchas cosas sobre él-

- **No todo lo que se dice es cierto-**

 **-** ¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Usaste protección? ¡Eliza, responde!-

- **¿Cuál quieres que te responda primero?-**

-¡Eliza, no estoy jugando!-

- **Ya, ya, tranquilízate. No me he acostado con él, tampoco soy una estúpida. Sólo hemos compartido alguno que otro beso y manoseo, pero de ahí en fuera nada más-**

No pude contestarle nada porque Anthony y Terry se nos unieron a la mesa. Los saludamos y comenzamos a platicar. Mi novio tomó lo que sobraba de mi sándwich y de un bocado se lo comió.

-¡Oye! Eso era mío, ¿Dónde está tu comida?-

-No la necesito, con la que tú compraste es más que suficiente-

-Pero Anthony…-

- _Ten Candy-_ Terry, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, me estaba entregando el suyo.

-Claro que no, es tuyo-

- _Tómalo, no me gusta el jamón, me comeré lo demás-_

 _-_ **Oye, y ¿las manzanas si te gustan?-** mi amiga la tragona, atacaba. Terry sonrió y se la entregó

-No Terry, sólo te comerás el yogur, no creo que eso te sea suficiente-

- _No pasa nada, además estoy seguro de que Susana no ha tocado la comida-_ contestó mientras destapaba el yogur que tenía en su bandeja

 _-_ Pero…-

-Ya amor, no seas terca, cómetelo o lo haré yo- me giré al escuchar el comentario de mi novio y lo miré molesta

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de todo lo que provocaste por no comprar tu comida, Anthony?

- **¿Quieren dejar de pelear? Sólo es un sándwich, ¿te lo piensas comer o no, Candy? Sino para echárselo a los perros-**

 **-** Gracias Terry- dije después de unos minutos, realmente me sentía preocupada por lo poco que él comería, y todo por culpa de Anthony; que estaba de lo más quitado de la pena por el asunto.

- _De nada pecas-_ me sonrió y le correspondí.

-Ya vez amor, aquí no ha pasado nada. Mira ahí viene la salvación de Terry- Susana, la novia del castaño se sentó con nosotros y compartió con él sus alimentos. Me sentía un poco molesta por lo que había pasado, Anthony nunca hacia eso; siempre me preguntaba si podía invitarle, pero hoy había actuado diferente.

* * *

La campana sonó y nos levantamos; al hacerlo traté de tomar la mano de Anthony, pero no sé si fue mi imaginación o él de verdad había rechazado el contacto. Decidí no darle importancia y reanudé mi camino. Me despedí de ellos y alcancé a Eliza que se había adelantado al sanitario.

Las clases siguieron transcurriendo; la última era con el profesor Walter, era cierto que con las tutorías había mejorado, pero todavía faltaban muchas lecciones para estar a la par de mis compañeros.

-Muy bien jóvenes, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, no olviden estudiar para la prueba de esta semana- mis compañeros comenzaron a salir del salón, la mayoría tenía prisa por llegar a los talleres o a las practicas.

-Señorita White, podría quedarse unos minutos, necesito hablarle-

-Claro profesor, Eli, te veo en el patio-

- **Candy…-**

 **-** ¡Oh!, es cierto, te llamo después-

- **Claro, adiós profe-**

Después de que mis compañeros abandonaron el salón, el profesor se me acercó y me invitó a tomar asiento. Sacó unas hojas y me miró.

-¿Cómo te sientes en las tutorías, Candy?-

-Muy bien, profesor, creo que me están ayudando poco a poco-

-Así es, han sido pocos días pero noté que has mejorado, todavía hay cuestiones que afinar, pero creo que al finalizar las tutorías habrás superado a tus compañeros-

-Muchas gracias, la verdad le debo todo esto a Terry; y a usted por darme otra oportunidad-

-Terry es un buen muchacho, muy inteligente pero un poco rebelde, espero eso no sea un problema-

-No, claro que no, Terry se ha portado como un profesional-

-Te creo, tu compañero me entregó estos reportes, me enorgullece comprobar que lo escrito es verdad. Solo quiero decirte que te prepares muy bien para la prueba del viernes.

-Lo hare profesor-

Discutimos algunos asuntos más y luego me dejó salir, iba un poco retrasada pero sabía que valía la pena, si quería seguir siendo la capitana debía tener un promedio ejemplar.

* * *

Me fui a las duchas y me cambié en un santiamén. Cerré mi casillero y caminé hacia el patio, los chicos estaban en el campo con el entrenador y las animadoras en las gradas, corrí para alcanzarlas.

-¡Hola chicas! Lamento la demora, estaba con el profesor Walter-

-No te preocupes Candy, casi todas vamos llegando- contestó Annie bajando de las gradas

-Está bien, vayamos calentando entonces-

-Pero faltan Eliza y Susana-

-Ellas no vendrán-

-Yo también quiero ser la mejor amiga de la capitana para poder faltar cuando se me pegue la gana- no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando esos comentarios habían llegado a mis oídos. Molesta me regresé

-Si tienes algo qué decir, dilo en mi cara, Sam, no hace falta hacerlo a mis espaldas-

-No entiendo por qué dejas que falten cuando se les da la gana-

-Y yo no entiendo, cómo es que ya olvidaste cuando faltaste por una semana y nadie te dijo nada. Es más, Sam, te cubrí, así que tú, menos que nadie tiene derecho a opinar sobre algo que también ha realizado, es más, esto va para todas. Siempre que han querido faltar las he apoyado, nunca me han visto levantar un reporte sobre eso, creo que todas somos conscientes de que en ocasiones tenemos cosas importantes qué hacer y por faltar unos días al entrenamiento no pasa nada- las chicas me apoyaron y Sam, al saber que tenía razón, no opinó más.

* * *

Estábamos ensayando el "helicóptero" cuando escuché que chiflaban; era Anthony, de un tiempo para acá había adoptado el chiflido para hacerme saber que quería hablar conmigo, yo lo odiaba, y por más que se lo hacía saber, él simplemente no cedía y lo seguía haciendo.

Suspendí la actividad, me giré y caminé hacia él; venía en extremo sucio y chorreando de sudor. Traía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- fui directo al grano, todavía seguía molesta por lo sucedido en la cafetería.

-Ya podemos irnos-

-Pero todavía no termina mi práctica-

-Entonces ¿te vas a quedar?-

-Sí-

-Me voy entonces-

-¿No me vas a esperar?-

-¡Babe! Son treinta minutos, además, iremos por una cervezas-

-¡Anthony!

-Mira, haré tiempo en lo que tomamos unas cervezas, y cuando ya sea hora, vendré por ti-

-De acuerdo-

Me dio un fugaz beso y se fue corriendo, regresé a mi práctica y traté de concentrarme, me sentí más molesta y un poco triste porque en lugar de esperarme se fue con sus amigos. Por más que lo intenté, el nudo en la garganta no me dejó trabajar.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde y todavía seguía en la escuela, las chicas se habían retirado apenas unos minutos atrás. Abrí mi casillero y fui directo a las duchas, no me gustaba usarlas pero no quería estar sudada cuando Anthony viniera por mí. Iba tan metida en mi mundo que no me fijé que el conserje había puesto el letrero de "MOJADO", todo fue en segundos, sentí que mis piernas se resbalaban, cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto, pero nunca llegó.

- _Abre los ojos, pecosa-_ cuando lo hice, el mejor amigo de mi novio me sostenía, le sonreí pero me confundió verlo todavía en la escuela.

 _-_ ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habían terminado el entrenamiento?-

- _Sí, pero dejé enfriar mi cuerpo antes de utilizar las duchas. No sabía que aparte de las tutorías de matemáticas, también necesitabas usar lentes._

 _-_ Claro que no los necesito, iba distraída, tonto-

 _-¡Claro! Voy a creer que no viste ese enorme letrero-_

-De verdad que no, y no se te ocurra decirme pecosa cegatona-

- _Ni siquiera lo dije-_

-¡Pero lo pensaste!- lo acusé con el dedo, Terry sólo sonrió

 _¿A dónde ibas?-_

 _-_ A las duchas, _odio usarlas pero_ no me gusta oler a sudor-

- _Pero hueles rico-_ su comentario me tomó desprevenida y sin querer me sonrojé, no sé si él se dio cuenta, aunque creo que sí porque rápidamente cambió de tema – _Te acompaño pues-_

 _-_ Gracias- faltaban pocos metros para llegar, y cuando lo hicimos pensé en pedirle que si me esperaba, me daba un poco de miedo que alguien estuviera por ahí espiando

- _Aquí te espero-_

 _-_ Estaba por pedirte ese favor-

- _No te preocupes, estaré aquí afuera-_

-No tardo-

Entré rápido a las duchas, me sentía más segura sabiendo que alguien me estaba esperando, tomé el baño y después me cambié. Cuando salí vi a Terry revisando su celular.

-Listo-

- _¡Wow! No tardaste tanto-_ dijo guardando su celular y quitándome mi maleta deportiva para llevarla él.

 _-_ Gracias. No me gusta hacer esperar a la gente- le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar

- _Qué bueno, no me hubiera gustado que por culpa tuya llegara tarde con mi alumna-_

-¿Tienes una alumna?- decidí seguirle el juego

- _Sí, es la peor de la historia-_

 _-_ ¿De verdad?- por un momento creí que lo decía en serio, debió notar mi cambio de actitud, porque enseguida se paró y se colocó frente a mí

- _Claro que no Candy, solo bromeo, anda, quita esa carita. Te vez mucho mejor cuando sonríes-_ lo miré e instintivamente sonreí, él me regresó el gesto – _Ven, te invito una hamburguesa para compensar mi comentario-_

 _-_ Pero llegarás tarde con tu alumna-

 _-Ya sabré como reparar el daño con ella-_ me volvió a sonreír, fue ahí cuando noté que se le hacían unos preciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos a un local de hamburguesas, " _Papas Bruttus"_ , no había mucha gente y eso me agradó. Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana y esperamos a que llegara el mesero.

-No creí que te gustara este tipo de comida-le dije mirando el menú

- _No me conoces lo suficiente, pecosa-_

-¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme así? Lo odio y odio las pecas-

- _Son adorables-_ contestó, levanté la vista y me guiñó el ojo, yo sólo rodé los ojos

-No dirías eso si tú las tuvieras- le dije revisando de nuevo el menú, tenía tanta hambre que todo se me antojaba

- _Diría lo mismo, y si las tuviera sería más perfecto-_

\- Tu ego está por los cielos, ¡eh!- el castaño solo sonrió

- _¿Ya sabes qué pedirás?-_

-No lo sé, todo se ve riquísimo-

- _Te aconsejo que pidas la hamburguesa especial. Está genial-_

-Está bien, ¿tú?-

-La hawaiana y unas papas-

Ordenaron y mientras esperaban platicaron sobre cómo le había ido a Candy con el profesor Walter.

* * *

El pedido llegó y la rubia se sorprendió por lo gigantesco que lucía todo lo que se iban a comer, en especial lo que Terry había escogido.

-¡Dios Mío, Terry! Necesitaré otro estómago, me llenaré con dos mordidas. Tú vas a quedar _full-_

- _No seas una cobarde, prueba las papas, te van a encantar-_ le acercó el plato de papas fritas cubiertas con queso derretido y cátsup. La rubia las amó desde el instante en el que comió una.

La hamburguesa de Candy iba por la mitad, mientras la de Terry estaba a una mordida de acabar.

- _¿Qué tal?-_ dijo limpiándose la comisura de su boca con una servilleta

-Esto está delicioso, pero no podré más- se enderezó un poco y sin siquiera poder detenerlo, regurgitó, abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Terry que hasta ese momento estaba tomando un poco de soda, alzó la mirada y la fijó en ella, en el guapo rostro se estaba formando una sonrisa

- _Candy… no me digas que repetiste, ¿o sí?-_ una apenada rubia asintió con la cabeza, y él no lo soportó más, comenzó a reírse, lo cual provocó que Candy le hiciera segunda, y así, los dos estaban partiéndose de risa. Se secaron las lágrimas cuando lograron contenerse, luego de respirar unas cuantas veces, el castaño la miró y volvió a reír pero se controló

- _No sabía que tuvieras esos… modales-_

-Lo sien…to… no lo vi venir-

 _-Creo que eso ya no te lo comerás, ¿verdad?-_ señaló la mitad de la hamburguesa, ella negó, se recargó en la silla y echó la cabeza para atrás. Terry pidió que envolvieran la comida para llevar y se levantó para pagar la cuenta. Si se quedaba en la mesa seguramente volvería a reír. Así que fue directo a la caja.

Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados; los abrió cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Metió la mano en su pantalón y lo sacó, se dio cuenta de que no se había acordado de que Anthony pasaría por ella a la escuela, seguramente estaba esperándola. Contestó enseguida

-Hola mi amor-

-Baby, no podré ir por ti- al escuchar eso en automático se enderezó y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba

-¿Qué? Pensé que estabas buscándome en la escuela-

-Lo siento nena, surgió un imprevisto y no podré ir a recogerte-

-¿Pero qué pasó?-

-Emmm, tengo que irme, ¿te importa si te cuento después?-

-¡Claro que me importa, Anthony! Dijiste que irías por mí-

-No quiero pelear nena, pasaré a verte por la noche y te llevaré al restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta-

-No Anthony, quiero una explicación ahora-

-Lo siento cariño, no puedo. Iré a verte por la noche- y sin más colgó. La rubia todavía tenía el celular cuando Terry regresó.

- _¿Qué ocurre?-_

-Nada, bueno, es que estoy súper llena- guardó de nuevo su aparató y se levantó. El castaño no dijo ni una palabra, ¿qué había pasado? Apenas unos minutos antes estaban a la mar de risas, y ahora estaba como molesta, siguió los pasos de la chica y se subió al automóvil. Cuando estuvieron arriba y luego de abrocharse los cinturones, Terry arrancó. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada, faltaban aproximadamente 20 minutos para que dieran las cuatro cuando llegaron a la casa de la ojiverde.

* * *

El joven se bajó, sabía que algo le estaba pasando, no era normal que se mantuviera callada, siempre que él y Anthony estaban juntos, Candy llegaba y no paraba de hablar, a él no le molestaba, en ocasiones se divertía al ver cómo su amigo intentaba callarla, pero siempre fracasaba. Así que al ver que no decía ni una palabra era porque algo le ocurría.

La chica abrió la puerta de su casa, entró seguida por Terry; quien saludó al ver a la mamá de la rubia en la sala, Candy en cambio, se pasó de largo y fue directo a su cuarto.

 **-Sí, Candy, buenas tardes para ti también. ¡Oh, Terry! ¿Cómo estás?, pásale, pásale-**

 _-Gracias. Estoy muy bien señora White, ¿Usted?_

 **-De maravilla, hijo, al fin terminó el juicio del Señor Carter-**

 _-Me alegro, estoy seguro de que mi madre no tardará en venir a felicitarla-_

 **-Eso espero porque tengo muchas cosas que contarle. Por cierto Terry, ¿sabes qué le pasó a Candy?-**

 _-No lo sé, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo-_

 **-¿Y Anthony, por qué no vino con ustedes?-**

-Porque él no necesita un tutor- desde las escaleras se escuchó la voz de la rubia, la señora White y Terrence voltearon a verla.

 **-¿Un tutor? ¿Por qué?-**

-Porque soy una burra-

-¡ _ **Candy**_!- dijeron madre y castaño al mismo tiempo

-Es la verdad, estoy reprobada en matemáticas y el profesor Walter puso a Terry como mi tutor, así que si no te molesta, madre. Necesito ir a estudiar. Te espero en mi habitación- y así como llegó, se fue.

- **¿Es verdad eso?-** se giró para ver al hijo de Eleonor

- _Sí, señora White. Pensé que ya lo sabía-_

- **No, esa niña no dice nada cuando le conviene, y tampoco de la dirección me han notificado-** el castaño se movió algo nervioso y eso lo percibió la mayor de las White - **¿Qué ocurre?-**

- _No le han notificado porque el profesor Walter está haciendo esto sin la autorización del director. Para que puedan otorgar un tutor hay que realizar una solicitud y esperar varias semanas para que el consejo la revise y diga si se otorga o no. Hasta donde el profesor me dijo, Candy está por no acreditar, fue por eso que me buscó; para ayudarla a presentar las evaluaciones que serán el siguiente mes-_

 _-_ **¡Dios Mío! ¿Pero por qué?-**

 **-** _Eso lo desconozco, pero no se preocupe señora White, verá que Candy acreditará la asignatura, ahora, si me permite, iré con mi alumna-_

La mamá de la rubia no dijo más, se hizo una nota mental para ir mañana mismo a la escuela de su hija y hablar con el profesor, Candy no podía ir tan mal como para necesitar un tutor ¿o sí?

* * *

Terry subió las escaleras, dobló a la derecha, pasó dos cuartos y llegó al de Candy, la puerta estaba cerrada. Rodó los ojos, su hermana Marissa hacía lo mismo cuando estaba molesta y no quería ver a nadie, resopló, tomó la perilla y la giró.

Candy estaba en la computadora tecleando furiosamente.

- _Se te quedarán pegadas las teclas en los dedos si sigues haciendo eso-_ dejó su mochila justo al lado de la rubia, la cual parecía que había sido aventada. Esperó algún comentario, pero no llegó ninguno - _No es de buena educación dejar a la gente hablando sola-_

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, no sé qué tanto platicabas con mi madre- el castaño alzó las cejas ante el tono y el comentario.

- _No me gusta cuando la gente habla y no la da cara, además, te sugiero que vayas moderando tu tono de voz, Candy-_ la rubia, que hasta ese momento seguía en su actividad, dejó de hacerlo, se giró para verlo y más se molestó cuando lo encontró cómodamente sentado en su cama

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia él furiosa. Por un momento Terry sintió revolver su estómago al ver que los ojos de ella brillaban con odio puro, pero al instante se controló.

- _Yo soy él que debería decir eso, no soy tu novio cómo para qué me hables como se te dé la gana-_ él fue más rápido cuando adivinó la intención de la rubia, detuvo la blanca mano centímetros antes de que llegara a su objetivo; la jaló hacia él y provocó que los ojos de ambos quedaran a la misma altura, se miraron unos segundos hasta que los azules ojos bajaron hasta posarse en los rosados labios, Candy tragó saliva al notar lo que Terry miraba e instintivamente se relamió los labios, el corazón de ambos se agitó y sin siquiera notarlo, los dos se acercaron hasta sentir sus alientos.

Se separaron bruscamente cuando escucharon un celular sonar. Candy se dio la vuelta muy rápido y se llevó la mano al pecho; que estaba a mil por hora, Terry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sacó su celular y nervioso contestó la llamada.

 _-Hola Susi, si, digo no, un poco ocupado. Voy a verte más tarde, sí…yo igual-_

Nadie habló por algunos minutos, ¡estuvimos a punto de besarnos! Pensaban al mismo tiempo. Terry sacó todo el aire que contenía y se talló la cara, Candy, por su parte seguía dándole la espalda, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, pegó un gritito cuando él tocó su hombro.

- _No te espantes… yo… debemos de repasar estos ejercicios-_ habló un apenado Terry, quiso sentarse nuevamente en la cama, pero en un santiamén revivió lo de unos minutos atrás, dudó en hacerlo y terminó sentándose en el suelo, esperó unos minutos y Candy lo acompañó. Era palpable le tensión, por más que trataban de concentrarse, no lo lograban.

- _¿Qué ocurre?-_ le preguntó al ver que Candy escondía su cara entre sus manos, varios libros y hojas los separaban, él dudó en acercarse, así que sólo habló.

-No, no… no puedo concentrarme, lo lamento- habló quedamente si levantar el rostro

- _Debes de intentarlo. Mira, volveremos a este ejercicio y no avanzaremos hasta que no esté dominado. Pero eso será mañana, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente-_ la ojiverde levantó el rostro para darse cuenta de que Terry guardaba sus cosas en la mochila, lo miró ponerse de pie y ella lo imitó.

Estaban frente a frente pero evitaban mirarse. Terry se aclaró la garganta, era hora de despedirse, días antes, cuando se encontraban o despedían, lo hacían de beso en la mejilla, pero ahora, ahora no sabían cómo actuar, el pensamiento de Candy era el mismo que el de su compañero.

- _Candy yo…-_

 _-_ Nos vemos mañana, Terry- lo interrumpió y sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento frente a su computadora. El guapo muchacho la miró unos segundos para después abandonar la habitación.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro en cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba. Pasaron pocos minutos, desde su ventaba lo vio salir de su casa para abordar su coche. Se llevó la mano a su boca y se tocó los labios

-Olías a canela, Terry- y cerró los ojos


	4. Chapter 4

Como un robot salí de su casa, subí al coche y me fui directo a casa; cinco cuadras después me encontraba estacionado frente a mi hogar. Recargué la cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos. Me sentía nervioso, había estado a punto de besar a Candy, a la novia de mi mejor amigo. Tallé mi cara con las manos, como si con eso se fueran a borrar los recuerdos.

¿Qué me había llevado a acercarme? Recuerdo estar molesto por la manera en la que me había hablado, pero al parecer todo se borró en el instante que ella se levantó y furiosa se me acercó. Saqué todo el aire contenido y abrí mis ojos al comprender que si Susana no hubiese llamado, Candy y yo habríamos cometido un terrible error.

Bajé del coche y entré a mi casa, el olor a comida recién hecha me recibió.

-¡Hola, mi amor!-

- _¡Hola mamá!-_ me acerqué a mi madre y le di un beso

-¿Quieres comer, cariño?- preguntó mientras regresaba a la estufa y revisaba el guiso

 _-No, comí al salir de la escuela-_

-Está bien, ve a lavarte las manos y ayúdame a poner la mesa-

Ayudarle a mi mamá era lo mejor que me podía pasar en estos momentos, mantener mi mente ocupada me hacía no pensar en lo que casi sucede con Candy.

Aunque al principio no tenía hambre, al final terminé comiendo con mi terminaba rendido ante los platillos que mi madre preparaba. Pasamos un rato agradable entre las historias de mis hermanas, estar en familia siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

Luego de comer, subí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama. Mi celular sonó, estuve tentado a ignorar la llamada, pero al final terminé contestando después de tanta insistencia.

-¿ _Qué?-_ casi gruñí al contestar

- **Güey, ¿crees que podamos vernos?** _-_ mi amigo ignoró mi tono de voz y fue directo al grano, mientras lo escuchaba giraba y me acomodaba en la cama, fijé mi vista en el techo.

 _-Claro, ¿dónde te caigo, en tu casa?-_

 _-_ **No, te espero en el bar de Joe-**

- _Ok, en veinte minutos estoy ahí, sólo me baño-_

- **Gracias amigo-**

Stear colgó, su llamada no me sorprendía, él siempre llamaba para matar el tiempo, y eso mismo necesitaba. Aunque lo había notado algo nervioso o preocupado, ya me enteraría qué se traía entre manos. Me duché rápido y bajé, mis padres estaban en el sillón dándose un tremendo beso.

- _Consíganse una habitación-_ les dije cuando pasé por la sala, mi madre ahogó un grito en el pecho de mi padre y él se río – _Regreso más tarde, me veré con Stear y luego pasaré a casa de Su-_ ya no sé si me contestaron porque salí prácticamente corriendo. Era normal encontrar a mis padres dándose amor, a mis hermanas y a mí no nos molestaba, aunque siempre que podíamos, nos asegurábamos de molestarlos o hacerlos sentir culpable por besarse frente a sus hijos.

* * *

Varios minutos después iba llegando al lugar acordado, saludé a algunos conocidos y busqué una mesa disponible, Sally, la camarera, me atendió enseguida.

 **-Hey, Terry-** estaba tomando un trago cuando vi aparecer a mi amigo, aunque tratara de disimularlo, él no se veía nada bien

- _Stear-_

- **Gracias por venir, me estaba volviendo loco en mi casa-** enseguida de que se sentó, pidió otro par de cervezas

- _¿Por?-_

- **Archie llegó-** lo miré llevarse las manos a su cabello y revolverlo

- _¿Y no te da gusto?-_

- **Claro que sí, si solo fuera por unos días. Pero es para siempre-**

- _¿Y qué pasó con el intercambio en Londres?-_ le di otro trago a mi botella y él también

 **-Es lo mismo que papá le preguntó, pero sólo se limitó a decir que había acabado antes de tiempo-**

- _¿Tú le crees?-_

 **-No y papá tampoco, pero mi mamá está feliz de tenerlo de regreso que ignorará todo lo malo que haya hecho mi hermano-**

-Entonces, ¿por qué regresó _?-_

 _ **-**_ **No lo sé, quizás embarazó a alguien o se metió con alguna profesora, no lo sé, Terry, sabes muy bien que con Archie nunca se sabe-**

 _-Sé que la relación con tu hermano es difícil por lo que pasó con Sam, pero debes lidiar con ello. Estoy seguro de que tu papá no se quedará así, en algún momento querrá saber qué fue lo que pasó para que regresara de Londres-_

 _-_ **No dirías lo mismo si hubieras encontrado a tu hermano teniendo relaciones con tu novia-** o si hubieras besado a la novia de tu mejor amigo, el pensamiento llegó en un santiamén pero decidí ignorarlo

 _-Pues no, no diría lo mismo. Pero no puedes hacer otra cosa más que soportarlo, no puedes irte a vivir a otro lugar-_ guardó silencio durante unos segundos, cuando volvió a hablar, casi me ahogo con la cerveza

 _ **-**_ **¿Y si me das asilo? Sabes que amo la comida de tu mamá-**

 _-Imposible, roncas peor que mi padre-_

Seguimos platicando más o menos por una hora, después pagamos lo que habíamos consumido y salimos del lugar.

- _¿Quieres que te dé un aventón?_

 _-_ **Gracias bro, pero traje el coche de papá, además no voy a casa-**

 _ **-**_ _¿y eso?-_

- **Tengo una cita-**

- _¿Y quién es la desafortunada?-_

 **-Es un secreto-**

- _Debe ser un secreto porque es imaginaria-_ decía esto mientras me subía a mi coche y me abrochaba el cinturón

 **-No seas idiota-** en lugar de contestarle, le enseñé el dedo de en medio y me fui riendo. Pasar el rato con él me hizo casi olvidar lo que había pasado por la tarde.

* * *

Tuve que estacionarme cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Susana; quería saber si la podía esperar unos diez minutos en lo que se hacía algo en el pelo.

Así que para matar el tiempo me fui a una florería. Yo no era de llevar flores ni chocolates, pero hoy lo hice, quizás porque me sentía un poco culpable por lo de Candy y de cómo me estaba afectando ese pequeño acercamiento. Llegué a la tienda y no había rosas rojas, las únicas eran las amarillas, así que un ramo de ese color le llevé ¿Qué otra flor podría llevar? Se supone que las mujeres aman las rosas ¿no?

Llegué a su casa y toqué la puerta, unos segundos después mi novia aparecía. Vi la sorpresa cruzar por sus ojos, los mismos que después querían derramar lágrimas.

-¡Terry! Están bellísimas, gracias-

- _Son para tu mamá-_ no pude evitarlo, me gustaba hacerle bromas

-¿Qué? ¡Oh!- trató de esconder la decepción, pero fue inútil. Sonreí un poco y le extendí el ramo.

- _No es cierto, princesa, son para ti_. _Espero te gusten-_ me miró unos minutos y después me sonrió

 _-_ Eres un tonto, ya me estaba dando el infarto. Nunca me traes flores y cuando lo haces, resulta que son para mamá-

 _-Sólo estaba bromeando, Su, ¿te gustaron?-_

 _ **-**_ Claro que sí, gracias baby. Te amo-

 _ **-**_ _Yo también-_ mi novia me abrazó y después me regaló un beso. Me tomó de la mano y entramos a su casa.

-Espera aquí en lo que busco un florero-

- _¿Tus papás?-_

-Fueron a cenar con los de Luisa-

 _-¿A dónde quieres ir?-_ pregunté mientras me recargaba en la pared del comedor y la veía acomodar el ramo.

 _-_ Estaba pensando en ir al restaurante de Giancarlo, dicen que la comida está _squisito_ **-** sonreí al escucharla hablar así, agarró el florero y lo dejó en la mesa, después se me acercó y volvió a abrazarme.

Bajé mi cabeza y busqué sus labios, por un momento se sorprendió pero después me correspondió el beso. Cuando la besaba, normalmente comenzaba a excitarme, pero en esta ocasión no estaba pasando lo mismo. Llevé mis manos a su derrière y lo apreté, la escuché gemir y seguí besándola. Quizás podría funcionar si lo seguía haciendo. Pero ella me detuvo.

-Espera, espera, Terry. Mi hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento- se separó bruscamente de mí, como si alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación y nos hubiera descubierto.

- _Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que vayamos a cenar-_ de todos modos mi "amigo" no estaba despertando.

-Perdóname, baby. Pero tengo miedo de que Albert pueda encontrarnos o mis papás-

- _No tengo nada que perdonarte, Su-_ acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí, ella me abrazó y nos quedamos así unos momentos. Nos separamos y fuimos directo a la puerta.

-Te amo- la escuché mientras salíamos de su casa y caminábamos al coche.

- _Yo igual-_

* * *

El restaurante de Giancarlo era la novedad en el pueblo. Habían abierto aproximadamente 3 meses atrás, y desde entonces eran la sensación. Por alguna razón, Susana y yo no habíamos podido venir, pero hoy era el día.

Pedimos mesa para dos, nos llevaron por un pasillo muy largo hasta llegar a un invernadero. Todo se veía muy bonito; romantic and chic, en palabras de la propia Susana.

Mientras esperábamos, le pregunté sobre su día y por qué no la había visto en el entrenamiento.

-Mamá se hizo unos estudios y la acompañé-

- **¿** _Nada grave?-_ tomé un palito de pan y lo mojé con un poco de aceite, le di la mitad a Susana y me comí el resto.

 _ **-**_ No, son de rutina, ya sabes, por la edad y esas cosas- la vi girar la cabeza y fruncir el cejo, quizás le había puesto mucho aceite.

 _ **-**_ _Su, tu mamá está joven-_

 _ **-**_ Ya sé, pero sabes cómo se pone con cosas de la salud, pero ¿y tú? Qué hiciste después del entrenamiento, ¿dónde estabas cuando te hablé?-

 _ **-**_ _Me quedé en la biblioteca, el profeso Walter me pidió algunas actividades extra-_

 _ **-**_ ¿Por qué?- no sé si fue mi imaginación, o de verdad estaba pasando. Pero la mirada de Susana se sentía como si estuviera intentando leer cada uno de mis pensamientos, tratando de meterse en mi mente y ver si lo que yo decía era verdad.

 _ **-**_ _Es para el concurso de matemática-_ me aclaré la garganta y agradecía al cielo que el mesero llegara.

La plática murió en cuanto los platos tocaron la mesa. No voy a negarlo, me la pasé muy bien con Susana, pero algo había cambiado; no me sentía igual que antes. Pagué la cuenta y regresamos a su casa. Seguimos platicando durante todo el camino. Me estacioné al llegar y nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad, Terry?- se giró para verme e hice lo mismo.

- _Claro, tú también lo sabes-_

-Tengo que volver adentro, ¿nos vemos mañana en la cafetería?-

- _Claro, Su-_ me dio otro beso y se bajó, volteó y me dijo adiós con la mano, hice lo mismo y después me dirigí a mi casa.

* * *

Entré directo a mi habitación, algo no estaba bien en mí. A pesar de haber estado con mi novia, por momentos en mi mente aparecía el casi beso con Candy.

- _Debes dejar de pensar en ella, Grandchester, es la novia de tu mejor amigo. Pero no puedes, no puedes olvidar sus ojos, su boca, su olor. No puedes dejar de pensar en los gestos que hace cuando está intentando comprender algo; en el movimiento de sus pecas cuando algo le molesta, en el brillo de sus ojos cuando algo le agrada. Pero no, simplemente no puedes sacarla de la mente._

Porque para este punto ya no lo iba a negar, Candy siempre le había gustado, pero era la novia de su mejor amigo. Y eso hacia que sus sentimientos fueran prohibidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Pero ¿qué tenía en la mente? ¡Estuve a punto de besar a Terry! ¡A Terry! Él no es cualquier persona, es el mejor amigo de Anthony ¿acaso estoy loca?

Saqué todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, cerré los ojos. Me levanté del escritorio y me acosté en la cama, tomé una almohada y me puse en posición fetal. Pensar, pensar era lo que menos quería en este momento.

-Adelante- dije en cuanto escuché que tocaban mi puerta. Percibí que se abría y enseguida sentí que la cama se hundía, el olor característico de mi madre inundó el cuarto, pasó su mano por mi cabello y lancé un suspiro.

- **¿Qué ocurre cielo?-**

-Nada- apreté más la almohada

 **-Candy, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas teniendo problemas en la escuela?-**

 **-** Porque no quería decepcionarte-

- **Cariño, tú jamás lo harías-**

-¡Ay, mamá! Claro que sí, mi papá sobre todo estaría decepcionado de que yo no pueda ser como Mia-

 **-Mi amor, pero ¿de dónde sacas eso?-**

-Yo sé que ella siempre ha sido la preferida de ustedes, en especial de él-

- **Candy, nosotros no tenemos preferidas, las amamos a las dos por igual-** para este punto mi mamá se había acostado conmigo y me abrazaba.

-Como tú digas, mamá- sabía que ella mentía. Era notable el enorme favoritismo que había por parte de mis padres. Siempre alagando, siempre presumiendo de los logros de Mía, y yo, quedando en segundo plano. Por eso no había dicho nada, no quería ver la decepción cruzar sus caras, mucho menos en la de mi padre.

- **¿Desde cuándo tienes a Terry como tu tutor?-** genial, hablar de quien ronda mi cabeza en estos momentos, es lo mejor para la confusión

-Menos de una semana-

- **¿Anthony lo sabe?** \- por un momento me tensé, ¿sería posible que ella hubiera visto algo?

-¿Saber qué?- ¿qué casi beso a su mejor amigo?

- **Pues que Terry viene a verte-**

-Mamá, él no viene a verme, es mi tutor- pude respirar tranquila por unos minutos, volví con mi almohada y enterré ahí la cabeza como si fuera una avestruz.

 **-Bueno, a eso me refiero-**

-No, no lo sabe- ni sabrá que casi cometo una locura –Se lo diré después, cuando todo haya acabado- no sé por qué razón me sentí extraña en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Sentí las manos de ella acariciar mis rizos.

- **Mañana iré a la escuela, hablaré con el profesor Walter, ¿te parece?-**

-Aunque no me parezca de todos modos irás. Pero ¿puedes prometerme una cosa?- me levanté y la miré, ella me imitó. Necesitaba que me prometiera que mantendría esto entre nosotros el mayor tiempo posible.

- **Dime-**

-Por favor, mamá, por lo que más quieras, no le digas nada a mi papá-

- **Pero Candy, ¿cómo me pides eso? Tu papá tarde o temprano lo sabrá-**

 **-** Pero será después de que acredite mamá, te lo pido por favor. No le digas nada, todavía- sus ojos, iguales que los míos, me observaron lo que se me antojó una eternidad. Al final, sólo asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó.

* * *

Mamá se fue e intenté hacer los deberes que me faltaban. Con mucho esfuerzo me concentré, pero a ratos la imagen de él, de Terry, volvía con demasiada intensidad.

Dejé a un lado el ensayo de la guerra civil, subí mi mano y recargué ahí mi barbilla ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿En qué momento nos acercamos tanto? Traté de evocar el momento exacto en el que todo se había descontrolado. Recuerdo levantarme y tratar de darle una cachetada ¿y después? ¿Me acerqué yo? ¿Fue él? ¿Qué estábamos pensando? ¿Fue porque me sentía débil por lo de Anthony? ¿Habría sido esa una manera de castigo hacia él? Suspiré reconociendo que no tenía la respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé dándole vueltas al asunto, pero ya era algo tarde. Ahuyenté mis pensamientos cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe y me provocó tremendo susto. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi de quien se trataba, me giré ignorándolo y volví a mi ensayo.

- **Hola babe-**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- de reojo vi que entraba y cerraba la puerta. Se acercó y se colocó detrás mío, sentí sus manos en mis hombros; me quité como si quemaran. Verlo hacía que volviera a enojarme con mayor intensidad, no había olvidado sus desplantes.

- **Pues dije que vendría a verte, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-** trató de acercarse pero me moví lejos de él, se veía desconcertado, ¡Vamos, Candy! no te dejes engañar por su carita de borrego a medio morir. Lo miré recelosa.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿De verdad no lo sabes?-

 **-Cariño, no soy un adivino, ¿qué tienes?**

-Me dejaste plantada, ¿te parece poco?-

- **Nena, no te dejé plantada, te llamé-**

 **-** Pero para decirme que no irías por mí. Anthony, te estuve esperando- bueno, realmente no lo esperé, en realidad me había ido a comer con Terry, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo, no cuando me dejaba a mi suerte.

- **Eso no es dejar plantada, te hablé porque no podía ir, ¿te hubiera gustado que te dejara esperando y que no tuviera la molestia de avisarte?**

 **-** Pues no, pero…-

- **Pero te hablé-**

 **-** Tenías algo más importante que hacer que ir por mí, preferiste a sabrá Dios quién- lo vi pasarse las manos por su cabello y alborotarlo, hacia eso cada vez que comenzaba a exasperarse. Resopló y me miró arrepentido, ¿pero de qué? mas le valía que fuera por dejarme esperando. Todos sabemos que a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer, se le deja esperando.

- **Tenía un motivo-**

-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que no pudiste ir por mí? ¡Dímelo, ya!-

- **Te vas a enojar-** ¿de verdad decía eso? Estaba comenzando a tener un tremendo dolor de cabeza y estaba por explotar.

-Me voy a enojar más si no me dices en este momento-

- **Pero prométeme que tratarás de entenderlo-**

-ANTHONY- sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones, volvió a pasar las manos por su cabello y se me acerco, dejé que me tomara las manos y me guiara a mi diván, me sentó y se puso frente a mí. Después de largos minutos, por fin se decidió a hablar.

- **Fui al aeropuerto por Archie-**

-Espera ¿qué?- traté de ponerme de pie pero me lo impidió -¿Por Archibal Cornwell?-

- **Si nena, deja que te explique-**

-¡PUES TE ESTÁS TARDANDO!- le grité y me eché para atrás, crucé los brazos y lo miré furiosa.

- **Anoche recibí una llamada, era un número desconocido así que no atendí, pero estuvieron insistiendo y terminé contestando; era Archie, diciéndome que llegaría hoy por la tarde y que necesitaba un favor. Así que después de ir con los chicos por unas cervezas, me dirigí al aeropuerto-**

-¿Y por qué tú?-

 **-Porque desde que pasó de lo Sam, ya nadie le habla-**

-Eso no es culpa tuya-

- **Tienes razón nena, no lo es, pero también es mi amigo y le debo muchos favores-**

-¿Por qué sus papás no fueron por él?-

- **No sabían que llegaba-**

 **-** De todos modos Anthony, eso no justifica que me dejaras a mi suerte para irte con él-

 **-Candy, él necesitaba ayuda, él… él tiene un problema grande-**

-Según tú, ¿Cuál es ese problema?-

- **No te lo puedo decir, espera... no te enojes nena. A mí no me compete hablar sobre ello. Lo único que puedo decirte es que necesita mucho apoyo, no podemos darle la espalda-**

 **-** Pero sí puedes darme la espalda a mí-

- **Candy, por favor entiende lo que te estoy diciendo. No te dejé plantada, te llamé para decirte que no podía ir por ti, no pude decirte la verdad porque sabía que ibas a molestarte, necesitaba hacerle este favor, regresarle algo de los tantos que me ha hecho. Además no te dejé a tu suerte, estabas en la escuela-**

 **-** Sí, ahí estaba- desvié la mirada y mordí mi labio. No podía reclamarle nada, no cuando yo le estaba mintiendo sobre dónde me encontraba.

- **Ya vez, ¿entonces todo está bien?-** volvió a tomarme de las manos y las besó, sí, debo de aceptarlo, ese gesto me derritió, pero no por completo.

 **-** Pues no lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé, porque Archie puede llamar en cualquier momento y tú correrás en su ayuda-

- **No nena, sólo fue esta vez. Te prometo que ya no te dejaré sola-**

 **-** ¿Lo prometes?- le pregunté después de unos minutos, me miró largamente y me abrazó

 **-Lo prometo-**

Me tranquilicé cuando estuve entre sus brazos, me seguía sintiendo un poco molesta pero la explicación me bastaba, ahora todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo, en la parte más remota de mi alma me sentía rara; sabía que él no había hecho nada malo, en cambio yo, yo no podía decir lo mismo. Mientras él iba a ayudar a un amigo, el mejor amigo de él yacía en mi cuarto provocándome sensaciones desconocidas. Porque tenía que aceptarlo, pasar los días con Terry estaba haciendo que notara cosas que antes no veía o que quizás me negaba a notar.

- **¿Entonces?-** preguntó de pronto, haciendo que reaccionara y despertando de mi letargo

-¿Qué cosa?-

- **Nena, no me estabas escuchando ¿verdad?-**

 **-** Lo lamento Tony, ¿qué decías?-

- **Que si quieres ir a cenar-**

 **-** Claro, ¿a dónde?- pregunté mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a mi clóset.

- **Es una sorpresa-**

-Está bien. Sólo me cambio y nos vamos… ¿Anthony?- me giré para verlo, sonreí al notar que se había acomodado en el diván.

- **¿Qué cosa?-**

-¿Me esperas afuera?-

- **¡Oh, vamos, nena! Te he visto desnuda varias veces-**

 **-** Lo sé, pero no cuando mi madre está abajo-

- **Cierto, cierto-** se levantó y se me acercó, en un santiamén tenía mi espalda pegada a la puerta de mi closet, las manos de él viajaron rápidamente por mi cuerpo y su boca se apoderó de la mía, coloqué mis brazos en su cuello y lo acerqué más. Lo escuché gemir y sentí que su mano se colaba por mi blusa

-Anthony, mi mamá… es capaz… de… entrar-

- **Sí… sí-** renuente se despegó de mí, me miró unos segundos y después me dio un casto beso en los labios, le sonreí y prácticamente lo corrí, por fortuna salió antes de que mi madre llegara a tocar la puerta y saber si todo estaba bien. Los escuché platicar y bajar las escaleras.

Sonreí, todo seguía igual entre nosotros.

No había nada de qué preocuparse ¿o sí?


	6. Chapter 6

Me giré y estiré el brazo para apagar mi alarma. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me quedé viendo hacia el techo. Suspiré y me tallé los ojos, hoy era un día normal, era un día común y corriente como los anteriores. Todo estaba bien. No tenía por qué sentirme nerviosa por ir a la escuela.

Nop, no tenía por qué sentir miedo al ver a Terry en la escuela. No, nada había pasado. NADA. Porque en verdad nada había pasado, así que tenía que dejar de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Estiré mi cuerpo y luego de unos minutos me levanté. Fui directo a la ducha y diez minutos más tarde ya empezaba con mi arreglo personal. Tomé lo primero que encontré en mi closet; se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde así que agarré mi bolsa de maquillaje, ya habría tiempo de maquillarme en el coche.

Era normal no encontrar a nadie en la cocina a esas horas pues mis padres salían a correr desde temprano y regresaban cuando ya había partido para la escuela. Por fortuna mi madre siempre dejaba mi desayuno listo, estaba por darle una mordida al muffin cuando escuché a Eliza tocar el claxon. A desgana guardé las cosas y salí de mi casa.

- **¡Buenos díassss!-**

-Vaya, alguien amaneció de muy buen humor el día de hoy- le contesté en cuanto la puerta se cerró, me abroché el cinturón y la escuché hablar

- **Y no es para menos, si Brad tiene un tremendo….**

 **-** ¡ELIZA, ES MUY TEMPRANO-

- **Ja, ja, ja, ja, no es lo que estás pensando, sucia-**

-Contigo ya no se sabe-

- **Aunque sí tiene un tremendo… paquete. No era eso lo que quería decir-**

 **-** Eli- la miré y pude verla sonreír, rodé los ojos y fijé la vista en la ventana.

- **¡Ups! No me di cuenta-**

-Sí, claro-

Llegamos a la escuela diez minutos antes, nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hacia la entrada. Estábamos llegando cuando reaccioné que no traía mi termo de café. Me debatí en ir o dejarlo, pero lo necesitaba, el café por la mañana me mantenía cuerda, así que sí, tenía que ir a traerlo.

-¿Me prestas las llaves? Olvidé mi termo-

- **Seriusly, Candy. No olvidas la cabeza porque la traes puesta-**

-Ya, no seas mala. Dámelas- me entregó el juego de llaves y pidió que la alcanzara en la cafetería. Regresé sobre mis pasos, noté que comenzaba a nublarse y a sentirse una brisa fresca, torcí la boca y seguí caminando. Abrí el coche y tomé el termo, estaba a punto de beber cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Qué cosa?-

- **Un favor, Cans. Olvidé mi maleta deportiva en la cajuela ¿podrías traérmela? Por fis-**

 **-** Y ahora ¿Quién es la que no olvida la cabeza porque la trae puesta?-

- **Sorry, amiga. Ándale, traémela y te compraré tu almuerzo-**

 **-** Y una barra de chocolate-

- **Dos para que veas que soy buena, pero me das una ¿eh?-**

 **-** Está bien-

- **Iría yo, pero Alice quiere verme en la dirección. No entiendo por qué, te prometo que esta vez no me he metido al cuarto de los tiliches para besarme con Jhonn-**

 **-** ¿Jhonn? ¡Eliza! vas de mal en peor con tus gustos-

- **Es broma. Te veo en clase-**

Si alguien me viera, podía decir fácilmente que me iba una semana de viaje. Nadie podría dudarlo con semejantes mochilas. Estaba acomodando las cosas cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas y enseguida me tensé.

Cerré los ojos y los apreté. No por favor, ahora no. Lo que menos quería era verlo, no sabía cómo debía de actuar. Esto es demasiado raro e incómodo.

- _¿Necesitas ayuda?-_ tragué saliva. Lo que me faltaba, volverme más torpe de lo normal.

-No, yo puedo sola-

- _No seas necia, pecosa. A kilómetros se nota que no puedes-_ se colocó a mi lado y tomó una de las mochilas

-Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda, yo puedo- giré para verlo y al instante me arrepentí. Se veía tan guapísimo que me quitó el aliento. No, no, no Candy. Tú no puedes pensar así. Nadie es más guapo para ti que Anthony. Nadie. Con mucho esfuerzo desvié mi mirada y escondí mi rostro, no quería que notara que me estaba sonrojando, tonto, tonto Terry.

- _¿Ya terminaste de observarme?-_ levantó una ceja y me deslumbró con su sonrisa. Rodé mis ojos y cerré fuertemente la cajuela.

-Yo no te estaba observando, Terrence- Comencé a caminar furiosa, ¿Pero quién se creía que era? Maldito arrogante, estúpido.

- _¿Terrence?-_

-Sí, yo recuerdo que así te llamas ¿no?-

- _¿Por qué ya no puede ser simplemente Terry?-_ estaban llegando a la entrada de la escuela pero él se detuvo y estiró el brazo para tomarla del hombro y girarla. Se miraron unos segundos y después le rubia habló.

-Porque eres mi tutor. No eres nada más para mí-

- _¿Nada? Pensé que éramos amigos-_ su intensa mirada me hizo dudar, ¿seríamos solo amigos? ¿podríamos siquiera intentar serlo?

-No, no lo somos- dijo la rubia desviando la mirada, las palabras le supieron tan amargas que no pudo agregar nada más y se enfocó en los carros que estaban en el estacionamiento.

- _Ya veo, nada de amigos entonces. Aquí tienes tu maleta_ \- se la entregó y sin agregar nada más entró a la institución. Los rizos acariciaron su mejilla cuando se dio la vuelta para verlo alejarse de ella. No quería aceptarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Sentía su corazón apretarse al recordar la mirada de él cuando le dijo ella que no eran nada. Pero ella tenía razón, no eran nada. Sólo lo conocía porque era el mejor amigo de Anthony. Si no fuera por eso, jamás le hubiera hablado.

Como pudo cargó las cosas y siguió su camino sintiéndose la persona más malvada del mundo.

* * *

Llegó con pocos minutos de retraso, lo bueno era que la maestra de Ética no había llegado. Buscó su lugar y tomó asiento. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento porque la profesora llegó en ese momento.

Las tres primeras clases transcurrieron "normalmente". Eliza no había aparecido en ninguna de ellas, estaba harta de mandarle mensajes y que no se dignara a contestarle. Guardó su celular y en el instante en el que alzó la cabeza vio llegar a su amiga. La pelirroja se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió.

-¿Y? te estuve mandando mensajes toda la mañana ¿Qué rayos te pasó?-

- **Pues que estoy en detención-**

 **-** ¿Detención? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Señorita White y Señorita Leagan! Si tienen algo que aportar a la clase por favor háganlo, de lo contrario absténganse de hablar-

-Lo sentimos profesora- respondieron al unísono y enseguida cada quien se enfocó en su trabajo.

* * *

El receso llegó y con ella los estudiantes comenzaron a salir para tomar sus alimentos. Eliza agarró sus cosas y sin esperar a su amiga, huyó de la clase. La rubia, con toda la calma del mundo metió su libreta en la mochila para después cerrarla.

Se levantó y caminó rumbo a la cafetería. Sacó su celular y le llamó a Anthony; quedaron de verse en las mesas del jardín, giró a la derecha y salió al patio. Localizó a su novio, se detuvo antes de llegar cuando vio que alguien más lo acompañaba; Terry, o mejor dicho, Terrence.

Se irguió un poco más y siguió adelante, se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- **Hola babe, ¿qué tal tu día?-** la tomó de la mano y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Bien, ¿y el tuyo?-

- **Maso, ¿quieres comer?-**

 **-** No tengo mucha hambre- la rubia se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor, escuchó al castaño decir algunas palabras y después vio que se levantaba para alejarse de ellos. Por más que trató de que eso no le molestara, simplemente no lo logró –¿Le ocurre algo a Terrence?- miró a su novio y le acarició la mejilla

- **No sé, ha estado muy raro desde la mañana, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Quizás se enojó con Susana-**

-Sí, puede-con discreción siguió a Terry con la mirada ¿por qué se había ido? Pero si serás tonta, cómo no va a irse cuando tú misma le dijiste que no eran amigos. Molesta tuvo que reconocer que había hecho mal en decirle eso.

- **Bueno, aunque casi no tienes hambre, déjame decirte que yo sí. Iré por un poco de comida, ahorita regreso-** con sutileza la movió y se puso de pie, antes de irse le dejó un beso en la frente y caminó hacia la cafetería.

Candy sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Eliza, sonó y sonó pero jamás se dignó a contestarle. Lo dejó en la mesa y abrió su mochila, iba a terminar una tarea en lo que Anthony regresaba.

Quiso concentrarse en lo que hacía pero no podía. Ojalá su mente no estuviera llena de tanta confusión.

-¡Hola, Candy!- alzó la mirada y le correspondió la sonrisa a la chica que tenía frente a sí

-Hola, Susi, ¿te quieres sentar?-

-Sí, gracias. Estuve buscando a Terry pero no lo encontré- colocó su bandeja y después la miró.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento pero luego se fue-

-Lo esperaré, a lo mejor regrese, por cierto ¿Y Anthony?-

-Fue por la comida. Oye, Su, no te había comentado nada, pero en la práctica pasada las chicas, bueno, Sam en realidad, se quejó de tu ausencia- guardé mis cosas, ya habría tiempo para terminar mis trabajos.

-Oh, lo siento si te causé un problema, se me olvidó por completo, tuve que acompañar a mi madre al doctor, si gustas te entrego la orden-

-No hace falta, sólo te lo decía para que no te sorprendas si comentan algo en la práctica de hoy. También tengo que hablarlo con Eliza-

-No te apures, no me importa lo que diga ella y su séquito de amigas-

Las dos siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales. Aunque no iban en el mismo salón, las dos estaban en el equipo de porristas, además sus novios eran amigos. Ellos sí eran amigos. Candy suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

 **-Espero que ese suspiro sea por mí, babe-** su novio se sentó junto a ella y le pasó la comida.

-Claro que sí, tonto- le besó la mejilla y se dispuso a comer.

-Te estuve buscando, nene- escuchó a Susana, supuso que se lo decía a Terry, y en efecto, el castaño había regresado y tomado asiento junto a su chica.

- _Tuve que ir a la biblioteca, necesito algo para esta tarde-_ esas simples palabras causaron un efecto en ella, ¿sería para las clases?

-Oigan, ¿qué les parece si este fin de semana vamos de día de campo?- propuso una muy emocionada ojiazul. Tres pares de ojos la miraron y sólo dos cabezas asintieron.

- **Babe ¿qué opinas? Estaría bien que nos distrajéramos un poco-**

-No lo sé, Tony- mordí la manzana y la mastiqué lentamente.

- _A mí me parece una excelente idea, podríamos ir a la cabaña del lago, la acaban de remodelar-_

 _-_ **Sí, así no tendríamos que preocuparnos por si regresamos tarde-**

-Eso suena genial, ¿Aceptas, Candy?-

La pecosa mordió su labio y pensó durante unos segundos. Necesitaba distraer su mente, pero ¿podría lograrlo con su novio y Terry en el mismo sitio? Y no olvidar a la dulce Susana, que la miraba ilusionada con la idea.

Al final aceptó, total ¿qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Siguieron comentando sobre el mini viaje que harían dentro de dos días, cada quien se encargaría de llevar algo. Su plática murió en cuanto el timbre sonó, ambas parejas se despidieron y cada una tomó un camino distinto; Terry y Susana hacia el laboratorio, ambos en diferentes salones, Anthony y Candy hacia los talleres de artes plásticas y ajedrez, respectivamente.

Se extrañó cuando el profesor le entregó una nota que había llegado justo en el momento que ella había salido al sanitario.

 _La clase de hoy será en la biblioteca._

 _Te espero a la misma hora de siempre._

La nota no tenía remitente pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Terry la había mandado. ¿Sería posible que una nota la pusiera nerviosa? Porque esas simples palabras la alteraron. La guardó en un libro y pacientemente esperó a que terminara el taller, aparte de la clase con el castaño, tenía otras cosas que hacer; como buscar a Eliza.

Cuando las clases finalizaron y salió del salón, se sorprendió al encontrar a Anthony al final del pasillo, tenía mucho tiempo que ya no la esperaba, así que ese pequeño gesto le encantó. Todo debía seguir con normalidad. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a platicar.

-Tony, ¿no has visto a Eli?-

- **En la mañana, ¿por?-**

 **-** Es que, desde el receso que ya no la he visto. No me contesta los mensajes ni las llamadas-

- **Debe estar con algún tipo, ya sabes lo fa…-**

 **-** No te atrevas a decirle nada- se paró en seco cuando escuchó que su novio iba a decir algo horrendo sobre su amiga.

- **Está bien. No diré nada sobre ella, pero no hay que pelear, nena-**

 **-** Yo tampoco quiero, pero no me gusta que te expreses así-

- **No me expresaría si...-** el rubio dejó su comentario morir al ver que su chica empezaba a alzar su bien definida ceja y mirarlo molesta – **Ya vez, no dije nada-**

La rubia estaba por decir algo, pero calló al ver que un estresado entrenador se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Chicos, que bueno que los veo-

- **¿Qué ocurre?-**

-No habrá entrenamiento el día de hoy-

-Pero eso es para el soccer, nosotras sí vamos a entrenar- habló la rubia y fijó sus pupilas en el profesor.

-No, tampoco ustedes. Me acaban de notificar que habrá una reunión en treinta minutos en el St. Louis para conformar los equipos que participaran en el siguiente torneo. Anthony acompañarme.

- **Pero ¿por qué yo?-**

-Porque eres el capitán, ¿no es suficiente eso? ve por tus cosas y te esperaré en el auto. No quiero ser de los últimos y que nos toque jugar contra Maryland.

El entrenador no esperó respuesta del rubio, se dio la vuelta y salió disparado hacia la salida. Al ojiazul no le quedó más que despedirse de su novia.

- **Hay momentos en los que quisiera dejarle mi lugar a Terry-**

 **-** Pensé que te gustaba ser el capitán-

- **Sí, pero odio ir a esas reuniones. Todos tratando de hacer trampa para no jugar contra los mejores-**

 **-** Lo siento, ¿nos vemos por la tarde?-

- **Lo intentaré, no sé a qué hora llegaré a casa. Además mi papá quiere que lo acompañe al centro de rehabilitación-**

 **-** ¿Por qué?-

 **-Quiere que imparta clases a los muchachos que están ahí-**

 **-** ¡ANTHONY!- brincaron los dos al escuchar al entrenador Thom -¡NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE POR CULPA TUYA, JOVENCITO!-

- **Me voy babe. Te mando mensaje más tarde-** le dio un beso y salió corriendo. La rubia suspiró cuando vio que su novio salía del edificio. Extrajo su celular del pantalón y abrió el grupo de WhatsApp que tenía con las porristas, externó la noticia y todas respondieron con emojis sonrientes.

Estaba por guardar el teléfono cuando éste sonó.

-Eliza, me tenías preocupada, se puede saber ¿En dónde estás?-

- **Te dije que estaba en detención-**

 **-** No seas mentirosa, no puedes hablarme desde ahí-

- **No te estoy mintiendo-**

 **-** ¿Dónde estás?-

- **Está bien, en casa-**

 **-** ¿Por qué?-

- **Me sentía mal y no preguntes por qué, te lo diré por la noche. Así que deja de preocuparte ¿quieres? Todo está bien-**

 **-** ¿Segura?- hubo un titubeo por parte de la pelirroja, pero sólo se limitó a decir que todo estaba perfecto. La llamada terminó con la promesa de que Eliza fuera a su casa por la noche.

* * *

Su celular vibró con la entrada de un mensaje nuevo, su corazón se aceleró al ver de quien era.

 _Terry:_

 _Te espero en la biblioteca_

* * *

Candy:

Ok, ahí te veo

* * *

Esperó algunos segundos por una respuesta, pero no llegó. Suspiró y caminó con rumbo a la cafetería, le llevaría algo al castaño para tratar de arreglar lo que le había dicho en la mañana.

Después de registrarse, entró a la biblioteca y lo buscó durante unos segundos; lo localizó en la mesa más apartada. Sacó todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y caminó hacia él.


	7. Chapter 7

Salió de la cafetería con unos brownies escondidos en su mochila y con la esperanza de que el castaño la pudiera disculpar. Luego de registrarse, caminó por los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta que lo encontró en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana.

¿Y si no quería disculparla? Él estaba en todo su derecho de no hacerlo, después de todo había sido ella la que le negara la amistad cuando él únicamente se limitaba a ayudarla para que pudiera acreditar una asignatura. Terry no podía ser tan malo como para no perdonarla. Sacudió sus pensamientos y siguió.

Caminó hacia él, lo vio usando unos audífonos y haciendo anotaciones en unas hojas. Llegó a la mesa y se deslizó frente a él, colocó la mochila en el suelo y antes de sacar el presente, se fijó que nadie los estuviera viendo; los pocos estudiantes estaban inmersos en sus propios mundos y nadie reparaba en ellos. Muy bien.

Tomó los brownies y los colocó en la mesa, el castaño seguía entretenido en su trabajo. La rubia esperó unos segundos más y luego rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de que sería mucho más complicado de lo que había creído.

Resoplando sacó de la mochila unas hojas de color y algunos plumones.

* * *

Por supuesto que la había visto llegar, anotarse y buscarlo; agachó la cabeza antes de que ella notara que la estaba viendo.

La vio deslizarse por el asiento y esperar. Pues que espere, se dijo. Ella lo había lastimado, ella lo tenía que resolver. Apretó más la pluma y siguió escribiendo.

Después de que Candy le dijera que no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos, había estado pensando en la posibilidad de pedirle al profesor que le asignara otro tutor, nadie merecía tratarlo así, mucho menos ella que…

La nota que fue deslizada en la mesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó los ojos y notó que la rubia seguía agachada. Tomó el papel y lo volteó. Observó la perfecta caligrafía, rió por dentro al ver que estaba escrita en tinta rosa y con algunos jeroglíficos que no supo descifrar.

¿ME DISCULPAS?

SI NO

Dejó la nota de lado y siguió escribiendo. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando otra hoja llegaba, dejó pasar un tiempo para leerla, aunque por dentro quería hacerlo en el instante en el que había llegado. No Terry, debes de mantenerte firme, no caigas en su juego. Se decía mentalmente mientras su mano se estiraba para tomar la segunda nota, escrita con tinta morada y remarcaba las caritas tristes.

TIENES QUE ENCERRAR SI ME DISCULPAS O NO :(

No quería, pero sin notarlo, a Terry se le formaba una discreta sonrisa. Observación que no pasó desapercibida para cierta pecosa que estaba a la expectativa. Candy vio que Terry tomaba de nuevo su lapicero y acercaba la nota, estiró un poco más su cuello para ver que escribía; grande fue su decepción al notar que él seguía escribiendo en su libreta y la nota la ponía debajo del libro. Hizo un puchero y se mordió el labio. Tomó otra hoja y garabateó rápidamente

DEBES PERDONARME O EL BROWNIE MORIRÁ

Deslizó la nota y vio que él la leía y alzaba la ceja. Enseguida colocó el pastelillo frente a él y lo miró. El guapo castaño le sostuvo la mirada, Candy se sintió intimidada, sabía que este tonto juego no era suficiente para que la perdonara. Terry bajó la mirada y se ajustó sus audífonos. La ojiverde estuvo a punto de gritar al verlo indiferente. Hombres estúpidos. Luego de serenarse, suspiró y se levantó de su lugar para hacerlo al lado de Terry; tenso miraba cómo ella se acercaba hacia él. Una vez en su lugar, la pecosa se giró y le habló.

-Terry- quitándose los audífonos, la volteó a ver y esperó para contestar

 _-¿Qué?-_ no pudo evitar el tono de su voz. La vio morderse los labios y mirar hacia el suelo _-¿Hablarás o te quedarás callada?-_ no tenía pensado esconder su humor, ella tenía que ver lo que había hecho con sus palabras.

 **-** Yo… lo lamento- dijo después de unos minutos, al ver que él no decía nada más, supo que debía agregar algo más que un simple "lo lamento"- De verdad siento todo lo que te dije en el estacionamiento. Yo estaba molesta-

 _-No tenías por qué desquitarte conmigo, Candice-_

 **-** Lo sé, y de verdad no sé por qué lo hice. No quise decir todo eso. Tú, tú eres mi amigo, bueno, te considero como mi amigo, además me estás ayudando. en algo que necesito mucho apoyo. Te pido que por favor me disculpes-

- _No_ **-** evitó mirarla y se concentró en sus apuntes, tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a garabatear en la hoja.

 **-** ¿No? ¿Por qué?- se inclinó hacia él, quizo poner una mano en su hombro, pero sabía que eso sería demasiado, así que juntó sus rubias manos.

 _-Porque no. Lo mejor será que nuestro trato sea sólo de tutor y alumna. Es lo correcto para los dos-_

 **-** Pero Terry, yo no quiero. Quiero que seamos amigos- en cuanto la escuchó, atónito la miró y frunció el cejo, ¿qué le estaba pasando a Candy?

- _Mira nada más, como la señorita quiere que ahora seamos amigos, yo debo de aceptar ¿cierto?_

 _-_ No es que ahora sí quiera, siempre lo he querido Terry-

 _-Estás muy mal acostumbrada Candice, no puedes venir y decirme lo que quieres, cuando quieres y cómo lo quieres, sólo porque has cambiado de opinión. Las cosas no son así-_

-Lo sé, pero no te puedes en ese plan por mis tontas palabras. Estaba molesta, sí, me desquité contigo y nada tenías que ver. Lamento lo que dije, tú y yo sabemos que no quería decir eso en realidad...-

- _Pues te veías muy convencida por la mañana-_

 _-_ ¿Qué parte de que estaba muy molesta y llegaste en mal momento, no has entendido?-

- _Y tú, pareces olvidar que con esta, ya es la segunda vez que intentas desquitarte conmigo por culpa de otros. No te he hecho nada para que me trates como un pelele-_

 _-¿_ Cuántas veces más te debo pedir una disculpa?-

-¿ _Por qué estabas molesta?_ \- la rubia se debatió entre decir o no la verdad, pero sabía que no podía decírselo. Él se reiría de ella en cuanto la escuchara. "Qué crees Terry, me enojé conmigo misma porque al verte me alborotaste los sentidos y me hiciste sentir como un estúpida por fijarme en el mejor amigo de mi novio, porque no he podido sacarte de la mente y porque quisiera...- _Sigo esperando una respuesta-_ la masculina voz la interrumpió de su monólogo.

-Es complicado, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres-

- _Ese no es un motivo suficiente para que te desquites conmigo-_

 _-_ Claro que sí, y más cuando estás en el periodo- muy buena táctica Candy, Terry se movió incómodo en el asiento cuando escuchó que hablaba del periodo. Quizás con eso pudiera darle fin a la conversación. -Ya te dije la verdad, ¿Eso es suficiente para que volvamos a ser amigos?- estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, esto se sentía como un juicio y más nerviosa se ponía al ver que él no decía ni una palabra. Después de varios minutos, Terry habló.

 _-No podemos serlo_ **-** se frotó la cara y recargó su espalda. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que ella hablara de nuevo. Estaba seguro que lo que él diría lo cambiaría todo.

-Pero ¿por qué? ya te dije que...-

 _-Porque yo no te veo como_ amiga-

-¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres?- su respiración se detuvo un momento, el corazón se aceleró y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, Terry se giró para verla, esperó unos segundos y después él agachó la mirada. Candy se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que aquellas palabras pudieran significar.

 _-Mira, olvida lo que he dicho y mejor hagamos los ejercicios de hoy. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo-_

-Pero Terry…-

 _-Déjalo así Candice-_ evadió su mirada y sacó los ejercicios que tenía en su mochila.

La rubia se quedó callada. Las palabras de Terry le martillaban la mente " _Porque yo no te veo como amiga"_ ¿a qué se refería? ¿Sería posible que él sintiera algo por ella? O ¿Él no veía en ella absolutamente nada?

Entonces recordó que Terry había dicho que lo mejor sería mantenerse como tutor- alumna, claro, porque ella no significaba nada para él. Se levantó con toda la lentitud del mundo y se pasó a su lugar inicial. Quería llorar, quería gritar. Quería abofetearlo por causarle dolor.

Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras dicho nada por la mañana, fue el pensamiento que se le cruzó, puede que tuviera razón, ella no estaría sufriendo si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada desde un principio.

* * *

- _¿Traes tus ejercicios de la clase pasada?-_ se sorprendió un poco por el tono de voz, pero era comprensible que se portara así con ella.

 _-_ Sí- como pudo le contestó y le entregó el cuaderno que ocupaba para las tutorías. Él los revisó y comenzó a hacer anotaciones en una hoja que tenía junto a él, mientras revisaba, ella le daba una y mil vueltas a la conversación, era una masoquista. Las palabras de él retumbaban en su mente.

 _-De los diez ejercicios solo cinco están bien, toma-_ le regresó la libreta y extendió otra hoja blanca con un problema similar al del cuaderno. Con toda la calma del mundo y como si se tratara de una infante, le explicó paso a paso. - _¿Y ahora?-_

-Lo intentaré- levantó la mirada y notó que él enfocaba su vista en otro lado. Se sintió derrotada y suspiró.

- _Bien-_

Mientras la rubia terminaba los ejercicios, Terry resolvía una prueba que el profesor Walter le había dado para la competencia que se realizaría en las siguientes semanas. Pero sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo, no había pasado del primer problema, y todo por culpa de la jovencita que estaba frente a él.

Le había confesado lo que sentía. Bueno, no era exactamente así, sólo que no la veía como amiga. Había parado su confesión justo en el momento que veía como ella se horrorizaba, fue por esa razón que dio por terminada la conversación. No quería volver a sentirse humillado por segunda vez a causa de la misma mujer.

* * *

Trató una vez más de hacer sus ejercicios, pero su mente no le permitía concentrarse. Cada vez que lo intentaba, su cerebro mandaba la señal a sus ojos de que la vieran por unos segundos y se alimentaran de su imagen. No sabía si era el perfume que usaba, lo bonita que se veía con aquella ropa o los gestos que hacía. Pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención.

La recorrió lentamente con la mirada, posó sus ojos en sus tupidas pestañas, bajó un poco la vista y se divirtió al notar que las pecas bailaban cuando ella hacia algún ligero gesto, siguió bajando más la mirada, su boca, carnosa y roja. Fue un poco más atrevido al seguir su escrutinio y posar su mirada en el camino desde su niveo cuello hasta sus pechos; subían y bajaban ligeramente.

Por un momento se imaginó confesándole todo y ella correspondiéndole, acorralándola en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca, acercándose lentamente hasta por fin besarla, sentir las manos de ella envolviendo su cuello y apretándola para sentirla lo más cerca posible. Tocando sus brazos, su espalda, su cintura…

- _Me estoy volviendo loco-_ se dijo para sus adentros, se levantó de golpe y fue directo a uno de los estantes más alejados. Necesitaba alejarse un poco de ella, quizás si lo hacía pudiera despejar su mente, pero sobre todo, calmar la tremenda erección. Hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración y pensó en cosas triviales para poder acelerar el proceso.

Alzó la mirada y enfocó la vista. Le llamó la atención las figuras que había en el techo. Con orgullo se percató segundos después que la erección había bajado.

* * *

Candy se sorprendió cuando lo vio ponerse de pie como si algo le hubiera picado, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Preocupada, se levantó y lo alcanzó. Lo encontró de espaldas hacia ella y con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo. Se acercó lentamente.

-Terry, ¿te encuentras bien?- colocó su mano en el hombro, el muchacho dio un respingo y se volteó. La respiración se le cortó al verla ahí, preocupada y sumamente bonita, sus expresivos ojos trataban de meterse en su cabeza, su boca, ligeramente entreabierta lo invitaba a besarla. No quería ser paranoico, pero notaba dolor en sus pupilas, ¿a caso sería por lo que le dijo?

-¿Terry? ¿te ocurre algo?- la rubia volvía al ataque, él sólo la miraba como si... como si quisiera comerla. Eso era raro, ya que él la veía como una persona equiz en el mundo, pero ¿entonces porqué comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa? ¿Por qué las manos le estaban sudando más de lo normal? El pasillo en el que estaban se volvía a cada segundo más estrecho y podía percibir que él se acercaba cada vez más a ella o ¿sería que ella también se estaba acercando hacia él? Tenía calor, necesitaba aire de inmediato.

Terry trató de controlar los impulsos de sostenerla en brazos. Así que escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, pero a pesar de ello, no dejaba de verla e inconscientemente sus manos se soltaron y acabaron a sus costados.

En su mente se prometía que sólo sería un segundo, quizás un microsegundo y se alejaría de ella para después olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Regresarían a los ejercicios y trabajarían como si nada hasta que la evaluación de ella llegara y él pudiera dejar de ser su tutor y pasar a ser... otra vez nada.

No lo sabía, un momento estaba pensando en lo que harían cuando regresaran a la mesa y al otro ya la estaba acorralando entre los libros y él.

Candy pegó un gritito cuando fue sorprendida por la presión de los libros en su espalda y la cercanía de él.

La miró y se perdió en el verde de sus ojos. No había miedo, no había temor. Ella lo miró y se vio así misma en las azules e intensas pupilas del chico.

Podía jurar que la emoción y la expectación cruzaban por esas bellas esmeraldas, la vio entreabrir más los labios y notó, eso sí no era invento suyo; notó que la respiración de ella se agitaba todavía más. Terry fue consciente del pecho de Candy rozando con el suyo. La erección que había calmado hacia poco, había aparecido con mayor intensidad.

Un poco más, sólo un poco y se iban. El castaño se acercó y acarició con deliciosa lentitud la cintura de ella para acercarla todavía más. La rubia cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación del cuerpo de él pegado al de ella. El olor a madera y cítricos la llenó. La mano de Terry seguía en la pequeña cintura, ligeramente la apretó y disfrutó del contacto.

De verdad que no lo esperaba, no esperaba que ella hiciera algo, pero así fue.

Las femeninas manos se colocaron en la nuca de él, y si todavía era esto posible, lo acercó aun más, no había espacio que no fuera tocado por el cuerpo del otro. Fue este gesto que necesitaba Terry para hacer lo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Si haré esto, lo haré bien_ , fue el pensamiento de ambos. Y siguiendo esa línea, los dos se acercaron.

Y se besaron, sí señor. Se besaron con ardor y pasión.

No fue un beso de telenovela, no fue un beso de cuento de hadas, no.

Este sí fue un beso. De esos que te calan hasta el alma y te dejan años recordándolo.

Y eso harían ellos al pasar los años, recordarían ese beso en la biblioteca.


	8. Chapter 8

Era como lava recorrer cada cuerpo.

Era como mil bombas atómicas explotando dentro de cada uno.

Era como sentir el olor de la tierra húmeda llenarte los pulmones.

Era como agua para el sediento que camina en el desierto.

Era como un abrigo para el necesitado en invierno.

Era como todo, como todo lo que te hace feliz multiplicado por millones.

Así era el beso que estaban teniendo Terry y Candy.

* * *

Muchas veces escuchamos que debemos de cambiar a las personas que nos hacen perder el tiempo, por aquellas que nos hacen perder la noción del tiempo. Y esto era exactamente lo que les estaba ocurriendo a aquel par; perdiendo la noción del tiempo en aquel maravilloso beso.

Un momento de lucidez llegó para Terry y supo que estaban jugando con fuego ahí en la biblioteca, debían parar o esto podría terminar demasiado mal para los dos. Muy renuente, pero tuvo que bajar la intensidad, no quería hacerlo bruscamente, no, ella no se lo merecía y tampoco él merecía privarse de aquellos labios tan pronto, así que disfrutó lo más que pudo el ponerle final a tan maravilloso acto.

Los últimos besos fueron dados, enseguida él recargó su frente en la de ella, sus dedos seguían acariciando la estrecha cintura y las manos de ella en algún momento habían pasado a quedarse en el pecho de él. Que bien se sentía eso.

Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron lo que sintieron una eternidad. Terry no pudo soportarlo más y la envolvió con sus brazos, no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Candy encajaba a la perfección; recargó su rubia cabellera y al mismo tiempo suspiraron, el abrazo se sintió como el lugar perfecto, se sintió como por fin estar en casa.

-Terry…- pronunció mientras rompía el abrazo y se separaba un poco, estaba completamente segura de que si no se alejaba, no lo dejaría ir y lo peor de todo, lo seguiría besando.

- _No Candy, por favor no digas nada-_ puso su índice en los carnosos labios y los acarició ligeramente para después bajar la mano y tratar de serenarse.

-Pero…-

- _Bonita, te lo suplico-_ ella asintió, se miraron unos minutos más, una risa nerviosa escapó de los labios de Candy y el sonrojo pintó sus mejillas, años después Terry seguiría pensando que esa visión de la chica le parecería la más tierna del mundo.

La burbuja se rompió cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, el castaño fue más rápido al tomar unos libros y decirle a Candy que se sentara en el suelo; así que, cuando el inoportuno estudiante llegó al pasillo, no le pareció raro ver a dos jóvenes estudiando, en la biblioteca era normal, así que pasó de largo, tomó tres libros y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Soltaron el aire cuando se encontraron nueva y peligrosamente solos. Candy volvió a sonrojarse tan sólo al ser consciente de la cercanía de él y de recordar cómo se sentía tener los labios de él en los suyos, discretamente miró a Terry y descubrió que miraba fijamente sus labios, deseosa de que la volviera a besar, mordió su labio inferior y su respiración se agitó cuando él se acercó.

- _Creo que… debemos de regresar-_

 _-_ Sí-

Y volvió a besarla, la besó con la misma intensidad de antes, con el mismo ardor del primer beso. Fue un beso corto pero igual de intenso. Sabiendo que estaban jugando con fuego, él se puso de pie y la ayudó.

* * *

Regresaron a la mesa en silencio pero con una felicidad que se notaba a kilómetros. Tomaron asiento y sólo le hicieron al tonto, ninguno pudo sacar de su mente lo que había pasado. Hablaron de cosas triviales, evitando a toda costa el tema más importante; sus parejas.

- _Te llevo a tu casa-_

-¿Estás seguro?- guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y la cerraba, alzó la vista y lo encontró mirándola, escondió su rostro para evitar que viera su sonrojo.

- _Sí-_

Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento; había pocos coches, la mayoría era de los profesores y de alguno que otro estudiante. Cuando llegaron al automóvil de él, le abrió la puerta y colocó las cosas de ambos en la cajuela. Minutos después estaban en las calles, se extrañó al notar que Terry tomaba otro rumbo, un poco nerviosa se giró para mirarlo.

-Este no es el camino para mi casa-

- _Lo sé, pecosa-_ rodó los ojos al escuchar el tonto apodo, recargó su cabeza en el asiento y sacó su celular.

-Creí que eras inteligente, pero al parecer no puedes encontrar otro apodo más ingenioso-

- _Tengo uno, pero todavía no es el momento para decírtelo-_

 _-_ No lo hagas, mejor dime a dónde me llevas-

- _Necesitamos hablar-_

 _-_ Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo-

- _Candy, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero-_

La rubia prefirió mantenerse callada, abrió su WhatsApp y revisó los mensajes que tenía, contestó algunos y le mandó uno a su madre diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde. Sintió un poco de culpa cuando llegó al último; era de Anthony, siempre sí iría con su padre al centro de rehabilitación.

Miró a la persona que iba a su lado, interiormente se preguntó si lo que había pasado tenía un trasfondo o un significado para él. Volvió su vista al celular y le contestó a su novio, envió el mensaje y cerró los ojos.

"Dios mío, me siento cómo una cualquiera"

* * *

- _Llegamos-_ abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó. Terry había estacionado el coche, frente a ella se presentaban árboles y pinos rodeando un hermoso lago, digno de una postal. Estaba maravillada, el lugar era simplemente espectacular.

El chico la invitó a caminar hasta que llegaron a unos troncos que la gente utilizaba para sentarse, así lo hicieron y permanecieron callados unos minutos.

-Este lugar en hermoso-

- _Lo sé, me gusta venir aquí, estar en este lugar me tranquiliza-_

Era inevitable sentirse así, el sonido de la naturaleza, el olor del bosque y la paz que transmitían los colores del sol al atardecer. Terry estaba distraído, le fascinada ver cómo los rayos jugaban con el rubio cabello de ella; diferentes tonos de dorado, era como ver el tesoro en su máxima expresión.

-Terry, creo que hay algo que debemos de aclarar- ella fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- _Sí, tienes razón-_

 _-Yo…-_

 _-_ Yo… tú primero-

- _No, las damas primero-_ Candy sonrió al escucharlo, mordió su labio y pensó en cómo le diría lo que rondaba por su mente, sin embargo hiso todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-

- _Al grano, eh-_ estaba jugando con sus llaves, tenía que mantener las manos ocupadas o sería capaz de ponerlas en Candy y quizás no soltarla.

 _-_ Dices que no te gusta hacer perder el tiempo ni que te lo hagan perder-

- _Tienes razón, esa es una de las cosas que detesto-_

 _-_ ¿Entonces?-

- _Me correspondiste-_ guardó las llaves en el pantalón y miró al cielo. Comenzaba a arrepentirse por haberla llevado ahí, lo mejor hubiera sido que cada quien fuera a su casa, estar solo con ella no era una buena idea, llevarla a su escondite era mostrarle una nueva faceta de él a ella. Esto era un error.

 _-_ Pero no fue eso lo que te pregunté, sino, por qué lo hiciste- para entonces Candy se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro, estar en un solo lugar le comenzaba a crispar los nervios.

- _¿Por qué me correspondiste?-_

 _-_ ¡No puedes responderme con otra pregunta!-

- _Dime, ¿haría alguna diferencia?-_

 _-_ Sólo pido que me digas… por qué… me besaste, no sé por qué lo… hiciste, no debiste… de hacerlo cuando no me ves… ni como amiga- ella no quería, lo evitó todo lo que pudo, pero falló, la voz se le quebró, comenzó a parpadear para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran. No quería llorar frente a él.

- _¿De qué te serviría saberlo? Tú misma lo dijiste, no somos amigos-_

 _-_ Pero me… disculpé, te dije que sí quería… quería ser tu amiga- le dio la espalda y como pudo habló. Terry tembló al escucharla, estaba llorando. Genial, lo único que le faltaba, que llorara por su culpa.

- _Es que no podemos ser amigos-_

 _-_ ¡DAME UNA RAZÓN VÁLIDA!- furiosa se giró y lo encaró, ya no le importó. Las lágrimas brotaban como la sangre cuando hay una herida, porque así se sentía ella en ese momento, herida.

 _-Candy, no llores, por favor-_ se acercó hacia ella, pero lo esquivó.

 _-_ Sólo… sólo te pido… qué… me digas… una razón-

- _Pecosa, me parte en el alma verte llorar-_

 _-_ Terry- fue la manera en la que pronunció su nombre lo que provocó que dijera todo.

 _-Te veo como algo más que una amiga, Candy-_

-¿Qué?- alzó un poco la verde mirada y la clavó en las pupilas azules. Terry se abofeteó, ya no podía postergarlo más, era ahora o nunca.

 _-Me gustas Candy, siempre me has gustado. No podemos ser amigos cuando yo anhelo tenerte como algo más, que formes parte de mi vida y estés conmigo en todo momento; en los buenos y en los malos. No lo quería aceptar, pero te he querido desde que te conozco, desde que te vi no pude sacarte de mi mente. Te quiero, te quiero tanto y duele callar lo que siento porque eres la novia de mi mejor amigo, porque él es como un hermano y siento que lo traiciono al sentir todo esto por ti-_

Bien, ahí estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Que lo mandaran a la horca por traición, que lo fusilaran por violar unos de los códigos de la amistad . Esto era traición en alto grado.

Estaba atónita, ¿él estaba? ¿la quería? Se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar más. Esto no podía estar pasando, Terry sentía algo por ella, por ella, por Candy. Bien decía la abuela, hacen falta días malos para saber quién es familia, quienes son amigos, y cuáles son los verdaderos amores.

No podía hablar, la garganta la tenía cerrada, se sentía abrumada al saber los sentimientos que él tenía hacia ella.

- _Por eso no quería decirte nada, sabía que era un error decírtelo, pero ya no lo podía seguir ocultando_ -

-No… Terry… no enti… entiendes-

- _¿Entender qué? ¿Qué me odias? ¿Qué te doy asco porque no pude controlar mis sentimientos? ¿Que soy una paria por fijarme en ti a sabiendas de que eres de Anthony?_

 _-_ ¡NO! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

- _Cómo no hacerlo, mira cómo te has puesto con lo que te he dicho-_

Se miraron y vieron dolor en los ojos del otro. Uno tenía el corazón roto, se sentía patético y estúpido. El otro corazón podía sentir la ligera esperanza de un amor, pero se esfuminaba al saber que había uno, o más bien, dos obstáculos.

- _Será mejor irnos-_ Terry giró y comenzó a caminar. Candy supo que ella también debía ser valiente y decir lo que estaba en su corazón y que, al igual que a Terry, le atormentaba. Qué más daba, si no lo decía después se arrepentiría.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO!- gritó a todo pulmón. Sus ojos fueron testigo de cómo él se quedó quieto. Sintió mariposas volar en su estómago. Terry tenía dos opciones, caminar como si ella no hubiera dicho nada ó girarse y encontrar sus miradas.

El castaño decidió seguir a su corazón, en un parpadear los dos se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso. Los masculinos brazos la rodearon, Candy se permitió llenarse de su aroma y del su calor.

El beso no tenía nada de pasional, no tenía nada de sexual. Era un beso de amor, de cuando lo encuentras y sabes que ahí es tu lugar, de un amor que no tendrá final, pero que para eso, primero deberá de comenzar, y eso era algo que ambos no podían permitirse.

- _No llores bonita-_ finalizo el beso y después se separó para limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

 _-_ Yo…. Terry. Esto… aquí…- guío la mano de él hacia su corazón, desbocado latía. Más lágrimas salían de aquellas juveniles esmeraldas. –Duele, duele porque…-

- _Lo sé, lo sé-_ ambos se quedaron en silencio. Terry la abrazó de nuevo. No quería, o más bien no podía soltarla -¿ _Qué haremos, pequeña pecosa?-_

 _-_ ¿Qué haremos?¿Qué quieres decir?-

- _Pues sí, tú y yo nos queremos-_

 _-_ ¿Y?-

- _¿Cómo que, y?-_ él la miró como si le hubieran salido siete cabezas a la rubia, ¿de verdad que no sabía a dónde quería llegar con la pregunta?

-Sí, no te entiendo-

- _Candy, no me hagas que te lo explique con manzanas-_ la soltó y se frotó la cara, ella no lo estaba siguiendo, en algún punto le habían apagado el chip o algo a la rubia.

 _-_ Pues sí, Terry. Explícamelo como si fuera un bebé, porque no te entiendo-

- _Tú me quieres, yo te quiero. Fin, no hay nada más qué decir-_

 _-_ Creo que estas olvidando que ambos tenemos pareja-

- _Pero nos queremos-_ volvió a insistir él. Se estaba desesperando más de lo normal al ver que ella no daba ningún brazo a torcer en lo que él le insinuaba.

 _-_ ¿Me estás pidiendo que termine con Anthony?-

- _Sí, pero parece que la idea te desagrada-_ molesto, no, celoso la miró.

 _-_ Claro que me desagrada, le voy a romper el corazón, ¿acaso tú no piensas en que terminar con Susana la destruirá?-

- _Sí, pero entonces ¿dónde queda lo que a mí me importa?-_

 _-_ Lo siento, Terry. Pero yo no puedo ser como tú. No podré vivir sabiendo que he lastimado a dos personas inocentes-

- _¿Quieres vivir sin amor?-_

-He sobrevivido hasta ahora, creo hacerlo otro tiempo más-

- _¿Esa será tu última palabra?, tal parece que no te importa lo que yo sienta-_

Ella ya no contestó, en lugar de hacerlo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia dónde estaba el coche. Le dolía, por supuesto que sí, iba llorando y ahora era más profundo, con mayor sentimiento, como si le cortaran una parte de ella, y es que así se sentía, sentía a su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al saber que, a pesar de que él la quisiera y de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él, no podrían estar juntos.

No cuando había personas que sufrirían por culpa de ellos.

No, no podía ser egoísta. No podía ser la mala del cuento.

Ella no era así.

No antepondría su felicidad, jamás.


	9. Chapter 9

Se sentía destrozado, derrotado, miserable. Todo lo negativo que existía en la tierra, así se sentía Terry. Había sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos y ella había hecho con su corazón lo mismo que se le hace a una cáscara de plátano; tirarlo a la basura.

La llevó hasta su casa en completo silencio. No se giró para verla, no podía hacerlo, no cuando ella prefería vivir un amor de mentiras. Simplemente no podía, en cuanto escuchó la puerta del copiloto cerrarse, él arrancó, el rechinido de las llantas llamó la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban caminando por la acera, la rubia se giró para ver cómo los neumáticos habían dejado su marca en el pavimento.

Estacionó su coche y se quedó unos segundos ahí, golpeó el volante. No entendía cómo es que la rubia prefería estar con Anthony. Ellos se querían, ¿por qué no podían estar juntos?

 _Porque tienes novia_

Se maldijo por milésima vez. Bajó de su coche quince minutos después y entró a su casa. Su padre lo vio llegar y subir las escaleras en completo silencio.

El muchacho se aventó a su cama en cuanto pudo, cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo regresara y borrara lo que había pasado hoy. No, mejor que borrara el día que la conoció y así evitar que sufriera por un amor que no podía ser.

¿Quién dice que los chicos no pueden ser unos exagerados?

* * *

Sin mucho ánimo, permitió que quien tocaba la puerta, entrara a su habitación. Él seguía boca abajo, no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos de sentir.

La cama se hundió cuando Richard se sentó.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-

Terry tardó unos minutos en responder. Tenía que contarle las cosas a alguien, obviamente no podía decirle a Anthony, así que decidió confiar en su padre.

-Me gusta alguien más-

Se llevaron cerca de una hora hablando, el castaño menor se sentía tranquilo, hablar con su padre había sido una buena idea. Es verdad que los padres siempre tienen el mejor consejo para los hijos.

Antes de que Richard saliera de la habitación, se giró para ver a su hijo.

-Recuerda, Terry. El problema no es el problema, el problema es siempre tu actitud frente al problema- y con esas palabras volando en el aire, el guapo señor cerró la puerta.

Terry lo había decidido. Haría todo porque Candy se diera cuenta de que estar con él era lo mejor. Lo primero que haría, sería terminar con Susana. Mañana a primera hora lo haría, no podría postergarlo más. Él no la amaba, no señor, su corazón ya estaba ocupado por otra rubia de cabeza dura.

* * *

Las "buenas intenciones" de Terry se vieron frustradas cuando por la mañana, Susana le llamara para decirle que saldría a Velda con su madre y que regresaría el sábado por la mañana; justo para irse los cuatro a la cabaña y pasar un "lindo" fin de semana.

Se maldijo y maldijo su suerte, ¿era una señal de que no debía de terminar con ella? Ignoró sus pensamientos y fue directo a la escuela. Ellos debían de terminar a como diera lugar.

En cuanto se estacionó, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor habría sido quedarse en casa; Candy caminaba de la mano de Anthony, el castaño achicó los ojos y esperó que desaparecieran de su vista. El estómago se le revolvió cuando vio que Anthony la acorralaba para besarla, cerró los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos ellos se hubieran ido, pero no, ahí seguían los dos, pegados como lapas y torturándolo.

Explotó con el sólo imaginar que ella correspondería el beso, lo acariciaría… tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar y salir corriendo a separarlos. Se estaba volviendo loco. El plan para tratar de enamorarla se estaba yendo al caño.

Salió del auto como alma que lleva el diablo, llegó a su salón y nadie se le acercó.

-¿Se puede saber qué te tiene tan emputado?- Stear se acercaba a él cuidando que su amigo no fuera a soltarle un golpe.

- _Nada-_

-¿Y por nada estás destrozando ese libro?- los zafiros bajaron un poco y notaron que sus manos arrancaban hojas tras hoja y las arrugaba.

- _Carajo-_ dejó el libro, se recargó en la silla y frotó sus sienes, la visión de los dos rubios lo seguía atormentando.

-Amigo, ¿qué ocurre?-

- _Yo… me siento estresado por el concurso de la otra semana-_

-¿Seguro, compa?-

- _Sí, Stear, no te preocupes, es sólo eso-_

Hablaron un poco más hasta que llegó un feliz rubio, Terry no pudo evitar sentirse celoso, sabía que la felicidad se debía a cierta rubia pecosa.

- **Stear, Terry, qué pedo-** el rubio tomó asiento al lado del castaño y los miró sonriente. A Terry se le hundió el estómago, una porque él tenía a Candy, dos porque los había visto besarse, y tres porque él la había besado ayer…era muy lejano ese ayer.

-Nada, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?- ajeno al sentir de Terry, Stear intrigado preguntó.

- **Ya sabes, las mieles que te da el noviazgo, y más cuando tienes una chiquita como Candy que es tan…-**

 **-** _Cállate, Tony-_ su mandíbula se tensó, sabía que tenía que controlarse sino, podría irse encima de él. Una de las cosas que odiaba, era que se expresaran vulgarmente de las mujeres, y más si se trataba de Candy.

- **¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan cabreado?-**

 **-** _Sabes que odio que hablen así de las mujeres-_

 _-_ **Come on, bro. Eres hombre, tú también has hablado así-**

 **-** _Dime un día en el que lo haya hecho-_

- **Olvídalo, quieres. Mejor hablemos sobre la fiesta que dará Archie-**

 **-** ¿Qué dices?-

- **¡Vamos, Stear! No me digas que no sabías que tu hermano daría una fiesta por su regreso-** se echó para atrás para mirar a su amigo de lentes, el rubio alzó una ceja al ver el desconcierto tras los anteojos.

 **-** Pues no, no lo sabía-

- _¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Viven en la misma casa-_

 _-_ Aunque no lo crean, desde que llegó no lo he visto más que una vez-

- **Irán ¿verdad?, bueno, tú debes de ir, vives ahí wey-**

-Pues ya qué, como dijeran, ya lo pasado, pasado-

- **Genial-**

De los tres, el único que se veía realmente emocionado, era Anthony. De ahí en fuera, ni Stear ni Terry tenían ánimos para ir a una fiesta.

* * *

El día había sido una mierda, entre pruebas y trabajos sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y para colmo, la cereza del pastel había sido que por segunda vez encontrara a la pareja en un rincón "demostrándose" su amor. Un amor que Terry sabía era falso.

Fastidiado entró a los vestidores y se cambió, lo que menos quería era entrenar, no se sentía con ánimos y mucho menos con la energía. Había algo que ocupaba su mente, o más bien alguien, una rubia y atolondrada pecosa. Tomó asiento y cerró los ojos, su plan no estaba ni cerca de funcionar.

Las palabras que su padre le dijera retumbaron en su cabeza.

-¿Te darás por vencido tan rápido?Terry, los Grandchester nunca lo hacemos-

Él tenía razón, no tenía por qué rendirse, él la quería y ella también. Eran el uno para el otro. Con renovadas fuerzas se puso de pie, no dejaría que pequeños obstáculos le impidieran estar con la persona que amaba, porque de algo estaba seguro, él amaba a Candy y viceversa.

Aunque no había terminado con Susana, eso no debería ser impedimento para poner en marcha su plan, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, con ese pensamiento fue que salió minutos después de los vestidores y caminó hasta llegar al casillero de la pecosa, se fijó que nadie estuviera cerca y depositó la nota.

Llegó al campo justo en el momento que el entrenador los reunía para informarles de los partidos que tendrían en la temporada, y eso significaba una cosas, si ellos jugaban, las porristas también. Discretamente buscó a la rubia, la vio practicando con las chicas a varios metros de ellos, su corazón se aceleró al mirarla y recordar lo vivido, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- **Hey, ¿sí se hará lo de las cabañas, verdad?-** distraídamente Anthony le habló, Terry giró para ver que tecleaba furioso el celular. Tuvo que controlar las ganas que tenía de estamparle un golpe en su cara.

- _See-_

 _-_ **¿Qué cojones te pasa?-** el rubio guardó el celular y lo encaró, cruzó los brazos y esperó una respuesta. Su amigo lo miró y después desvió la vista. Quería reclamarle, pero no tenía derecho, Anthony era el novio y él, él no era nada… aún.

- _Nada, es sólo que extraño a Su-_ decir aquello le provocó agruras, pero tenía que disimular.

- **No te preocupes viejo, ya tendrás tiempo para estar con ella el sábado-** Anthony le palmeó el hombro y le guiñó el ojo. No contestó, no quería darle más cuerda a su amigo. Lo ignoró y se giró hacia el entrenador Tom.

* * *

 **Candy**

Lloró la mayor parte de la noche, ¿por qué no podía ser egoísta por un momento? No, no podía ver la infelicidad en las personas solo porque a ella se le antojaba vivir un sueño.

¿Podría alguien envejecer de la noche a la mañana? Se preguntó al otro día cuando se vio en el espejo, la persona que aparecía ahí no era ella. Tomó mucho maquillaje y trató de esconder sus ojeras y los signos de tristeza, no lo logró del todo, pero funcionó, nadie supo que por dentro se sentía rota.

Anthony fue por ella a su casa, le llevó flores y la besó mucho, trató de corresponderle los besos pero no podía, no podía dejar de pensar en otros labios y en otro sabor. Reprimió las ganas de devolver el estómago cuando su novio la besaba, aunque eso podría ayudar y hacer que se quedara en casa, fue una lástima que eso se le ocurriera cuando estaban caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela. Le parecía que Anthony estaba más efusivo que nunca, eso le incomodó, y aún más le incomodó cuando la acorraló y la besó, fue una misión titánica corresponderle. Quería llorar, quería apartarlo y buscar otros brazos.

Se sintió libre cuando él la dejó en su salón; pudo al fin respirar y pensar, pensar en que era un martirio lo que estaba viviendo, no le ayudó nada saber que apenas habían pasado unas horas.

Buscó a Terry, pero nunca lo encontró. Su corazón se apachurró cuando se enteró de que Susana no había ido a la escuela.

-Están juntos- dijo al viento, derramó lágrimas y quiso ir a su casa. Eliza, metida en sus propios problemas no se percató de la tormenta que tenía presa a su amiga. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa.

- **Vamos, las chavas nos están esperando para ir al comedor-**

Siguió a su amiga y por unas horas se permitió pensar que nada había pasado, que todo seguía como antes, y funcionó durante un tiempo.

Estaban calentando, estar en el equipo hacía que su mente estuviera ocupada y eso le agradaba. Las chicas platicaban de cosas sin importancia y Eliza papaloteaba sobre la cita que tendría con Stear.

-¿Realmente te interesa? Te faltan quince-

- **Claro que sí, es un chico muy apuesto… además siempre es bueno tener un novio nerd-** contestó la pelirroja y se enfocó en las abdominales que le faltaban.

 **-** ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo piensas en novios?-

- **Desde que necesito uno… tu turno-** intercambiaron posiciones y la rubia empezó con la serie de ejercicios.

 **-** Por Dios, tú solo lo utilizarás… para que te haga… las tareas-

- **En parte, utilizaré su…-**

 **-** Eli, ¿no te da pena hablar de eso?- se detuvo y la miró, Eliza sonrió de lado y se acercó hacia ella.

- **Ay Candy, no sé por qué te sorprende que hable así. Eres igual que yo, quien no te conozca jamás sabrá que detrás de esas inocentes sábanas de princesas Disney que tienes, se esconde una pervertida que se los traga sin hacer gestos-**

-Hay días que eres más vulgar que otros. La diferencia es que yo no voy por la vida gritando las intimidades que hago-

- **Apúrate, que te faltan tres series-**

No era una puritana y no es que le escandalizara lo que decía Eliza, lo que le escandalizaba era que ella lo decía en cualquier lugar y sin importarle quien estuviera.

Terminó la serie y se sentó, al hacerlo sus ojos viajaron al equipo de futbol que entrenaba en el centro del campo, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la espalda y el caminar de Terry. Sí había ido a la escuela, ¿La había evitado? Si, por ello no lo encontraba. Se deleitó con su imagen y sin querer lo comparó con Anthony; que se acercaba a él.

Terry era mucho más alto, no por mucho, pero sí lo suficiente. En esos pocos días que habían convivido más, se había percatado que los ojos de él cambiaban un poco de color; eran más azules cuando estaba contento, se ponían más oscuros cuando algo le molestaba, y mostraban un color casi verdoso cuando se… excitaba. Sí, ella había visto ese color de cerca, muy de cerca. Le encantaba cómo olía, su voz le erizaba la piel…

- **Candy, debes dejar de ser demasiado obvia-** una discreta Eliza se le acercó y le habló quedamente al oído

-¿Qué?- desconcertada miró los ojos color miel. Pasó saliva y se puso recta. Empezó a sentir que algo frío le bajaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- **No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Terry-**

 **-** Yo no… yo no estoy viendo a Terry-

- **Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cuándo me estás mintiendo, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?-**

 **-** Porque no hay nada qué contar-

- **¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo se hubiera puesto Susana si te encontrara mirando a su novio?-**

La rubia ya no contestó, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y les habló a las chicas. Eliza captó que su amiga no quería hablar sobre lo que le estaba pasando. La pelirroja se volteó y buscó a Terry con la mirada, lo encontró estirando cerca de la portería. Achicó los ojos y puso su mente a trabajar, ya encontraría la manera de saber lo que ocurría entre aquel par.

La práctica terminó, esperó a su amiga en el pasillo y la vio ir directamente a su casillero, sigilosamente se acercó, jamás esperó que ella gritara y estuviera a punto de darle una bofetada.

- **Jesús, Candy, ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-**

 **-** ¿A mí? Mejor dicho a ti, ¿por qué te acercas de esa manera? Me has pegado un susto de muerte, creí que era…-

- **¿Quién, Terry?-** la pelirroja alzó una de sus bien definidas cejas y la miró, cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta, la rubia volteó los ojos y resopló.

-¿Traes algún flechazo por él? No dejas de decir su nombre- estaba tan nerviosa que no podía con la combinación de su casillero, se desesperó más al escuchar cómo Eliza se reía al saberla nerviosa.

- **¿Te molestaría que me fijara en él?-** el ruido de la bomba de mascar que tronó, la asustó. Patético ¿verdad?

 **-** No tendría, él no es mi novio-

- **Exacto, y si no es tu novio, entonces ¿por qué lo miras como si lo fuera?-**

 **-** Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay- al fin logró abrir su casillero, pero al hacerlo la nota que Terrence dejara, caía al suelo. Eliza fue más rápida y la tomó, por alguna razón el corazón de Candy se aceleró y más nerviosa se puso –Hay algo que se llama privacidad- tratando de esconder sus nervios, tomó los libros que necesitaba.

- **Eso no existe entre nosotras-**

 **-** Dámela, Eliza, por favor- estiró la mano esperando que la devolviera, pero se equivocó.

- **No-**

En cámara lenta, Candy vio cómo Eliza tomaba la hoja y comenzaba a desdoblarla. Enseguida su amiga leyó las palabras que minutos atrás, el castaño con perfecta caligrafía escribiera.

" _Si alguien me hubiera advertido lo que dolía el amor, hubiera evitado enamorarme de ti. Pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Sería mentira. Te habría amado igual" T.G._

 _-_ **¿T.G? no hace falta ser una sabelotodo para entender que esas simples letras significan; Terrence Grandchester-**

-Eli…-

- **Creí que éramos mejores amigas-** le entregó la nota y se dio la vuelta. Candy suspiró al ver como se alejaba, cerró el casillero y la siguió. Sus bucles dorados se movían de arriba abajo; Candy corría para tratar de alcanzarla.

-Eliza, escúchame, por favor-

- **No, y déjame en paz-**

 **-** Eres mi mejor amiga-

- **Lo dudo, no puedo ser tu mejor amiga cuando me ocultas cosas-**

-Mira, hablemos de esto, pero no aquí. Vayamos a un lugar-

Luego de pensarlo, aceptó. Decidieron ir a casa de Eliza, sus papás no estaban y eso les daría total libertad para hablar.

* * *

Veinte minutos después llegaban a uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad, bajaban del coche e ingresaban en la casa. Subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto; gris y rosa pastel predominaban en la habitación, la rubia se sentaba en la mullida alfombra beige, mientras su amiga prefería hacerlo frente a su tocador.

- **Te escucho-** tomó una toalla desmaquillante y lo pasó por su rostro. Candy la miró desde el suelo, pasó saliva e intentó pensar en cómo le diría todo. **–White, mi paciencia es muy poca, ya lo sabes.**

-Sí-

- **¿Desde cuando tienes una aventura con él?-** le ayudó un poco al ver que ella no tenía iniciativa para hablar.

 **-** Yo no tengo ninguna aventura. Por Dios, ¿por quién me tomas?-

- **No lo sé Candy, en este punto creo no conocerte-**

Las dos guardaron silencio por algunos minutos, Eliza estaba por hablar de nuevo, pero se abstuvo al ver que ella se removía en donde estaba.

-Creo que siempre me ha gustado- reconoció luego de varios minutos.

- **¿Y a quién no? Si está demasiado bueno-**

 **-** ¿Quieres que te cuente o no?-

- **Despepita, entonces-**

Fue una larga conversación, se había extendido porque Eliza, como siempre, hacía algún comentario al respecto, ya fuera alabando a Terry o diciendo sobre el extraño comportamiento que Candy tenía desde que iniciaran sus tutorías.

-Y nos besamos, sabes, fue un beso maravilloso. Nunca me había sentido así con un simple beso-

- **Sólo imagínate cómo te sentirás cuando tengan relaciones-**

 **-** Eso no pasará- agachó la mirada y jugó con las cuerdas de sus zapatillas deportivas.

- **¿Por qué?-**

 **-** Como que por qué, pues tengo novio- abrazó las rodillas con sus brazos y ahí recargo su cabeza, a través del espejo, Eliza la miró y rodó los ojos, con los dedos tomó un poco de crema y la pasó por su rostro.

- **Por Dios, ¿y eso qué? Puedes echarte una canita al aire-**

 **-** ¿Una qué? Estas loca, yo no haría eso, jamás le sería infiel a Anthony de esa manera-

- **Pero sí puedes serle infiel con unos besos-**

 **-** Eso es diferente, Eliza-

- **¿En qué sentido? Estás teniendo sentimientos por otro y disfrutando de su cercanía cuando tienes novio. Y no te digo esto para que te sientas mal, simplemente te lo digo para que piensas en lo que quieres, en lo que tu mente tiene en este momento y sobre todo lo que tu corazón está sintiendo. No se necesita tener sexo para ser infiel, cuando empiezas a borrar mensajes, o a ocultarlos, a mentir sobre a dónde vas y con quien vas a estar, ahí es cuando estás siendo infiel también. Dime, ¿no has pensado en darle una oportunidad a Terry?**

 **-** Estoy con Anthony, parece que lo olvidas-

- **No lo olvido, Candy, pero es que tú ya no te ves feliz con él-**

 **-** Lo quiero, Eliza-

- **¿No te imaginas cómo sería tu vida si estuvieras con Terry y no con Anthony?**

 **-** Claro que lo hago, pero lo nuestro no puede ser-

- **Ay, por Dios. No te entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?-**

-No podría vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa le he roto el corazón a dos personas-

- **Pero no es justo que te sacrifiques por alguien más, ustedes se quieren Candy. Si tan solo pudieras ver la forma en la que él te mira cuando cree que nadie lo ve, en cómo se le ilumina la cara cuando apareces, además, créeme, nunca lo he visto sonreír en la manera en cómo lo hace cuando estás tú, Candy, ese hombre está cacheteando las banquetas por ti-** Eliza se había puesto de pie y acercado a su amiga, se sentó al lado de ella, le tomó las manos y la miró.

 **-** ¿De verdad?-

- **Sí, ¿no lo habías notado?-**

 **-** No

- **¿Qué harás?-**

 **-** Yo… no lo sé, tengo mucho miedo-

- **¿Por qué? Mira, el principio básico para permitir que todo lo que deseamos llegue, consiste en primero aprender a dejar ir, sin espacio Candy, nada sucede-**

-Eliza ¿desde cuando eres tan sabia?-

- **Desde siempre-** alzó los hombros como si le restara importancia a tan sabios consejos.

-¿Me apoyarás? Quiero decir…-

- **Claro que sí tonta, eres mi mejor amiga. Además, estoy segura de que Terry estará encantado de hacerte feliz, ¿entonces?**

 **-** Sí, le diré que sí a Terry- las dos rieron, se abrazaron y volvieron a reír. Eliza se quedó callada unos minutos, se puso de pie y tomó su celular

– **Ya es algo tarde Candy, ¿te parece si pido algo de comer?-**

 **-** Sí, la verdad es que muero de hambre-

- **Ok, bajaré para ver que hay, de lo contrario ordenaré sushi, ¿lo de siempre?-**

 **-** Sip... Eli-

- **¿Qué pasa?-** no la miró, estaba enfrascada en mandar un mensaje.

 **-** ¿Qué le diré a Anthony?-

Eliza alzó la mirada, guardó el celular y se le acercó, se mordió el labio y después de soltar un suspiro, habló.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, Cans. Las cosas siempre se acomodan para que podamos ser felices. Lo que tengas que decirle, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, solo debes dejar a tu corazón hablar-**

-Tienes razón-

- **Voy a ver lo de la comida-**

-Estaré en el baño-

Varios minutos después, Candy salí del baño, se acostó en la cama y sacó su celular para hablarle a su madre y decirle que se quedaría un rato en la casa de Eliza. Mordió su labio cuando vio la hora que era, faltaban varios minutos para que la tutoría comenzara, estaba por enviarle un mensaje a Terry para preguntarle si estudiarían, cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre de aquella majestuosa casa, su estómago rugió en cuanto se imaginó la comida que les esperaba.

Se levantó de la cama y se movió por la habitación debatiéndose entre enviar o no el mensaje, estaba pensando en lo que le escribiría, y como si por arte de magia se tratara, su cerebro creo el texto perfecto, se paró frente a la ventana y comenzó a escribir, escuchó que la puerta se abría.

-Te tardaste demasiado Eli, estoy que me muero de hambre-

- _Espero que conmigo sea suficiente para satisfacerla-_

Se quedó quieta en cuanto escuchó su voz, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y los nervios subieron y bajaron por todo su cuerpo, trató de controlar su respiración.

Cerró los ojos un momento, los abrió de nuevo y se giró para verlo.

Ahí estaba Terry, apuesto a rabiar en su uniforme deportivo, la respiración de él subía y bajaba violentamente como la de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y supieron en aquel instante que mirarse era la cosa de ambos.

* * *

Ella dio un paso hacia él, pero él dio dos.

-Lo lamento-

- _No tienes por qué lamentarlo, bonita-_

 _-_ No quería decir aquello, Terry. Lamento haberte herido-

- _Sólo tú podrías llevarme al cielo y luego al infierno-_

 _-_ ¿Es un cumplido o algo así?-

- _No lo sé, pero si quieres te diré muchos a partir de ahora-_

Él se acercó un poco más y la abrazó, cuando sus cuerpos se encontraron de nuevo, sintieron paz, esa paz que sólo experimentas cuando estás con la persona que amas de verdad, ese sentimiento de pertenencia nunca lo olvidas, así lleves doce años con la misma persona. Serán siempre esos abrazos los que te devuelvan el alma.

Rompieron el abrazo, Terry se sentó en la cama y la tomó de la cintura para acomodarla en sus piernas, sonrojada por aquello, Candy acomodó sus brazos en el cuello de él, se miraron unos minutos y luego se besaron.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- se separó un poco de él pero sin abandonar su cuerpo, Terry agachó la cabeza y sonrió -¿Por qué sonríes así?- el ojiazul le plantó un beso en la frente y escondió el rostro en el cuello femenino, se llenó del aroma de ella y agradeció al cielo por estar ahí, y así con ella.

- _Siempre creí que a Eliza le faltaba un tornillo, pero ahora entiendo por qué Stear está tan colado por ella-_

 _-_ ¿Eliza? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?-

- _Ella me llamó para decirme que necesitaba ayuda, quería enseñarme lo que había comprado para Stear, no me pareció raro ya que él cumple la siguiente semana. Cuando llegué me dijo que subiera a su habitación porque ahí estaba el regalo,_ _pero creo que el regalo era para mí-_ volvieron a unir sus bocas una, dos, tres, muchas, muchas veces más.

 _-_ **¡Dios, mío! ¿Acaso no se cansan?** -

Casi se atragantan, la rubia escondió la cara en el cuello de Terry, y él solo miró a la menor de las Leagan, asintió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, el cual fue correspondido con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- **Bueno, par de tortolitos. La comida está esperando-**

 **-** Sí…- fue un susurro, bastó para Eliza, quien soltó una carcajada y salió de la habitación.

Verde y azul se fundieron y acariciaron sus narices, la mano masculina se movió ligeramente en la cintura de ella, Candy hundió su mano en el suave cabello. Unieron sus bocas, lenta y deliciosamente.

- **Tienen cinco minutos para bajar, de lo contrario me comeré todo el sushi-** la alegre voz de Eliza se escuchó, pero eso no bastó para que aquellos dos se separaran.


	10. Chapter 10

Muchos, pero muchos minutos después bajaron tomados de la mano, Eliza no se sorprendió en lo más minino, aquellos dos hacían una hermosa pareja y se merecían una oportunidad. Regresó la vista a su platillo y siguió comiendo.

De reojo vio como Terry retiraba la silla para Candy y ella se sentaba, estuvo a punto de ahogarse cuando notó la forma en la que se sonrojaba, rodó los ojos e intentó ignorarlos. Era evidente que para aquellos dos no existía nadie más, se miraban con demasiada devoción que a Eliza le pareció atosigante.

- **Me dará diabetes si siguen mirándose así-** escupió la pelirroja al ver que aquellos no se separaban y cuchicheaban por todo, Candy la volteó a ver sumamente apenada, Terry por su parte se rio.

- _Bueno, es algo que tú también haces cuando estás con Stear-_ rebatió el castaño mientras ingería un rollo de sushi.

- **Claro que no, y te prohíbo que le digas semejante tontería a él-**

 **-** _No hace falta, está igual que tú-_

- **¿En serio?-** no pudo controlar la emoción de escuchar aquello, pero cuando vio que los dos la miraban profundamente se hizo la desentendida y giró la cara – **Eso no me importa, Stear es sólo un amigo-**

-Ya-

- **¡Aleluya, Candy ha hablado! Pensé que de tantos besos se te había desvanecido la lengua-**

-Eres demasiado molesta-

- **Gracias, es algo en lo que me esfuerzo día a día-**

Siguieron conversando los tres. Hubo un momento en el que ella los volvió a mirar y vio justo cuando Terry tomara la mano de Candy y después la besara, Eliza agradeció aquello, si su amiga era feliz, ella también lo sería, y sin apenas notarlo, a la chica se le formó una genuina sonrisa, la cual la pareja no vería por estar envuelta en su mundo.

- _Siempre estaré agradecido contigo-_ fue lo que él le dijo en cuanto se despidió de ella – _Te espero en el coche, Candy-_

Ambas chicas lo vieron caminar hacia el coche, enseguida una se giró para hablar con la rubia.

- **Disfruta lo que tienes hoy, ya mañana será otro día-** ambas se abrazaron y sonrieron al despedirse, Eliza cerró la puerta de su casa con la firme certeza de que podría hacerla de cupido para toda la vida, se río de sí misma y subió a su habitación. Con tanta demostración de amor le entraron ganas de llamarle a Stear, se detuvo frente a su dormitorio y lo sopesó.

- **Chingue su madre, has hecho peores tonterías otras veces-** se dio ánimos y le llamó.

* * *

El ambiente era diferente, a pesar de haberse subido a ese coche muchas veces, el día de hoy era como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Candy se atrevió a colocar su mano encima de la de Terry; que estaba en la palanca de cambios, la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

- _¿A dónde quieres ir?_

-No lo sé, se supone que trabajaría con mi tutor, pero lo he dejado plantado-

- _¿Y cómo le harás para que no esté molesto?-_

-No sé si un par de besos sea suficiente-

- _¿Un par? No creo, escuché que se enoja con facilidad, así que tendrán que ser mucho más-_

-Está bien, en cuanto lo vea lo llenaré de besos-

Sin pensarlo mucho, Terrence estacionó su coche en el primer lugar que vio disponible, lo apagó y se giró a verla, la rubia estaba muy desconcertada y miraba para todos lados.

-¿Aquí querías venir?-

- _No, pero dijiste que le darías muchos besos a tu tutor en cuanto lo vieras, y al parecer ya está aquí-_

Se acercó a ella para tomarla de la nuca y besarla. La besó mucho, demasiado; aunque para él nunca sería suficiente. Se abrazaron dulcemente y suspiraron.

- _Candy, me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo-_

 _-_ ¿De verdad?-

- _Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo dudas?-_

 _-_ Bueno… no es que lo dude, pero hay algo que…- Terry sacó todo el aire que contenía y fijó la mirada en las bellas esmeraldas que lo veían fascinada.

- _Lo sé y te entiendo, debemos de hablar con ellos. No me lo vas a creer, pero desde la mañana tenía planeado terminar con Susana-_

 _-_ ¿Tenías?-

- _Sí, porque me llamó para decirme que iría con su mamá a Velda y regresaría hasta el sábado._

 _-_ Mta, que malo.

-¿ _Y tú?-_

 _-_ ¿Yo? Bueno, no había pensado en eso, y la verdad es que me estaba conformando con estar con Tony, pero creo que no puedo renunciar a la felicidad que se me está presentando solo porque otros serán miserables, aunque eso no se escuchó muy bien, creo que debo pensar primero en mí-

- _Sea lo que sea que te hiciera cambiar de opinión, le estoy demasiado agradecido, porque gracias a eso estás conmigo-_

-Lo sé, y aunque no lo creas fue Eliza. Sabes una cosa, no postergaré esto más, creo que hablaré hoy con Anthony- se extrañó al ver que él se quedaba callado- ¿Qué pasa? Creí que te alegrarías por eso-

- _Es lo que más quiero, pero no es eso. No te vayas a enojar, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras mañana-_

 _-_ ¿Pero no decías que…

- _Sí, pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo hoy, mañana no podré ir a la escuela porque tengo una pre prueba para la competencia de la siguiente semana y no te veré-_

 _-_ Cuando quieres puedes ser un romántico- lo besó en la comisura de la boca y río al ver su cara de desconcierto –Lo bueno siempre tarda en llegar-

- _Muy bien señorita White, pero espero que eso bueno no quiera tardarse más de lo debido-_

Entre risas y bromas retomaron su camina, siempre absortos en el otro, nunca prestando atención a lo que los rodeaba.

Porque de haber sido así, se hubieran percatado de la tercera persona que los veía demostrándose su amor.

* * *

Al verlos sintió sus entrañas revolver y quiso gritar de la rabia, se preguntó en qué momento había pasado todo eso, ¿Cuándo fue que Terry y Candy se hiciera tan, pero tan cercanos? No tuvo respuesta, y quizás no las obtendría, pero definitivamente eso no se quedaría así, sacó rápido su celular y capturó el momento, reanudó su paso y cinco cuadras más adelante tocó el timbre de una casa, pasaron unos minutos y la puerta se abrió para que entrara.

* * *

No te importa nada cuando eres feliz, ves la vida de colores; en donde el rosa predomina y el negro difícilmente lo esperas llegar.

El silencio parecía un buen compañero de viaje, cada que podían se veían y volvían a sonreír. Así estuvieron hasta que llegaron al lago donde se confesaran sus sentimientos, bajaron y caminaron hacia donde habían estado la última vez.

Se sentaron; primero Terry y entre sus piernas ella. La abrazó y se deleitó con su presencia, no dijeron nada, entre besos y risitas observaron el atardecer, antes de que el sol se ocultara, Terry tomó una fotografía de ellos dos, capturó el momento.. Se acercó al oído femenino y susurró.

 _-Yo supe en el momento en que te conocí que había algo en ti que necesitaba. Resulta que no era algo, eras tú-_

 _-_ ¡Oh, Terry! Quisiera siempre estar así contigo. Ojalá no tuvieramos que separarnos-

- _Pero es para que no nos escondamos. Las cosas quiero hacerlas bien contigo. Tú te mereces lo mejor Candy-_

 _-_ Pero ya te tengo-

- _Para siempre-_

Siguieron en el lago por media hora más, después de eso él la dejó en su casa con la promesa de volverse a ver en cuanto fuera posible. Ella le deseó suerte, y él la besó.

Cada quien regresó en una burbuja de amor a su casa, en cuanto estuvieron en sus cuartos se mandaron mensajes de texto, Terry le envió la foto que tomara en el lago y Candy la pasó a su computadora, contempló la imagen durante mucho tiempo.

La veía y volvía a suspirar, estaba fascinada, a los dos se les veía relajados y felices, felices como no se sentían hacía mucho, hiso algo que jamás imaginara, besó el monitor y se sonrojó, pero qué importaba, si ella era feliz haciendo eso, pues qué más daba.

Bajó para ayudarle a su madre con la cena, entre anécdotas y risas terminaron de cocinar y pusieron la mesa.

- _Cariño, dile a tu padre que venga a cenar, está en su despacho-_

 _-_ Sip-

Caminó hacia donde su padre y tocó la puerta para después abrirla y asomar la rubia cabellera, lo encontró hablando por teléfono.

-¿Pa?-

Su padre no alzó la mirada, en cambio levantó el dedo índice, aquella seña solo significaba una cosa:

 _Espera un momento_

Entró y se sentó frente a él, lo vio fruncir el ceño y resoplar. Intentó hablarle de nuevo minutos después, pero obtuvo lo mismo. Torció la boca y se levantó, antes de salir, se giró e intentó una última vez.

-Papá-

-¿Qué cosa quieres, Candice?- el tono y la forma en cómo le habló la lastimó, tuvo que morder sus labios para no dejar que el sollozo se escapara, pasó saliva y parpadeó -¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces, ¿qué es?-

-Yo…-

-Espera un momento mi amor, tu hermana me está interrumpiendo- la ternura que usó para contestarle a su hermana, que supo estaba en el teléfono, le lastimó más, porque a ella jamás le había hablado así. Su madre escogió ese momento para entrar, los miró a ambos y luego se dirigió a su marido.

-¿Qué ocurre Rodrigo?

-Estaba hablando con Mía cuando Candice me ha interrumpido-

-¿Le ocurre algo a Mía?- la esposa se acercó a él y lo miró, enseguida se volvió para ver a Candy –Ve a la mesa, ahorita vamos a cenar hija-

Sutilmente la corrieron del despacho, respiró y salió. Se sentó en la solitaria mesa y permitió que las lágrimas escaparan, jamás entendería por qué su padre la trataba de aquella manera.

* * *

Quince minutos después supo que ya no cenarían en "familia", así que calentó su cena y la llevó a su cuarto, se encerró y comió en silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que en cuestión de segundos su felicidad se viera arruinada? Se recostó en la cama e hiso memoria, su padre nunca la había tratado con cariño, jamás le había mostrado interés y mucho menos afecto. Para Rodrigo White sólo existía Mía. Se giró en la cama y abrazó una almohada, escondió su rostro y se permitió llorar, porque sabía que su padre jamás la querría como quería a su hermana, y eso dolía, dolía en el alma. Cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó su celular sonó, a desgana se levantó y lo buscó, se talló los ojos y se miró en el espejo.

-Rayos, no sabía que había llorado mucho-

Tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje, enseguida su tristeza se minimizó al ver que el texto venía de Terry:

" _Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible oscuridad"_

Envolvió su celular como si se tratara de él, había algo en aquellas palabras que se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía qué y entonces lo recordó y le contestó.

"Ni creas que me engañas, es la canción de una caricatura"

" _¡Rayos! Me ha descubierto señorita inteligente, ¿cuál caricatura?_

"Pues la de Dragon Ball GT"

" _¿La veías? Jamás me hubiera imaginado que te gustara_

"La veía de niña pero después a mi madre me la prohibió y ya no la volví a ver"

" _Es una lástima, pequeña pecosa"_

"¿Cuándo dejarás de decirme así?"

Se llevó el celular a la cama y esperó a que contestara, pero ya no lo hiso. Se decepcionó un poco pero trató de no darle demasiada importancia, así que para perder el tiempo fue al baño a ponerse su pijama y lavarse los dientes.

Ya se estaba preparando para dormir cuando una llamada entró a su celular, se emocionó al ver el nombre de Terry en la pantalla.

-Hola-

- _Hola, preciosa-_

 _-_ ¿Cómo estás?-

- _Extrañándote-_

 _-_ Terry, yo también, ojalá pudiera verte-

- _Entonces ábreme la ventana-_

 _-_ ¿Qué?-

- _Estoy afuera-_

-¿Estás loco?-

- _Pero por ti-_ Se asomó por la ventana pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Terry? No te veo-

- _En la otra ventana-_ como rayo Candy caminó hacia la ventana del diván, corrió la cortina y se asomó pero tampoco lo vio.

-Si esto es una broma para traerme como perrito por mi cuarto, entonces ya no quiero jugar-

- _Mira hacia la izquierda, pecosa-_ y así fue, en una de las ramas estaba él, tuvo que morderse muy fuerte la boca para no soltar una carcajada, antes de ayudarlo, se fijó que no anduviera algún chismoso y entonces lo dejó pasar.

No pasaron ni dos segundos y él ya la tenía entre sus brazos. Tú más que nadie debe saber cómo son los abrazos cuando estás con la persona que amas, aspiras su aroma, sientes su cuerpo junto al tuyo y es en ese momento que todo lo malo se borra, es como un reinicio y todo vuelve a estar bien, es llenarte de energía y ver la vida de otra forma, es llenarte de paz y sentirte en casa.

Envueltos en aquel abrazo empezaron a moverse lentamente, como si bailaran pero sin música, se detuvieron y se miraron.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? Me habría puesto algo mejor- los azules ojos la miraron, y sonrió. Pasó su mano por la suave piel de su brazo.

- _No sabía si querías verme, a mí me encanta esa ropa, además, te pongas lo que te pongas siempre te ves hermosa-_

 _-_ Gracias, y por si no lo sabes, yo siempre quiero verte-

- _Qué bueno que me lo dices, así vendré más seguido-_ besó su nariz y la abrazó de nuevo, Candy recargó su cabeza en su hombro y volvieron a bailar.

 _-_ Me alegra que vinieras, aunque no lo creas te echaba de menos-

- _En realidad vine por una chuchería que tienes en tu escondite-_

 _-_ ¿Me estás diciendo tragona?-

- _Claro que no, preciosa. Y hablando de chucherias, te traje algo-_ se separaron un poco y sacó de su pantalón un paquete de gomitas _Life Savers_.

-Terry, son mis favoritas-

- _¿De verdad?-_

-Claro que sí, gracias- se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

Y bueno, un beso llevó a otro y a otro, las gomitas acabaron en el suelo y las manos de Terry se posaron en el derrier de la rubia, que gustosa se acercó más a él y profundizó el beso. La alzó un poco y Candy lo envolvió con sus piernas, los dos gimieron cuando sus partes íntimas se rozaron, el castaño como pudo se sentó al borde de la cama y ella se acomodó perfecto entre sus piernas, inconscientemente comenzaron a frotarse y a besarse con mayor ímpetu, las manos de Terry subieron por la cintura y se aventuraron por debajo de la blusa de tirantes, en una caricia lenta tocó los delicados pechos, Candy gimió en la boca de él y él la besó de nuevo, se movía encima del castaño, y eso a los dos les encantó.

- _Preciosa, no podemos…-_

 _-_ ¡Sh! Terry, sólo un poco-

Terry abandonó los pechos y llevó de nuevo sus manos al derrier para acercarlo más, su boca dejó los hinchados labios y se permitió probar el níveo cuello, pasó su lengua por aquel punto, y de nuevo metió las manos debajo de la blusa, y acarició los pechos, aquello para Candy fue como la cereza del pastel, sintió que explotaba, era tan placentero que dejarse de mover no era una opción.

Él estaba igual que Candy, sentir cómo ella se frotaba y respondía a sus caricias lo estaba llevando al límite, era tan intenso que estaba seguro no duraría mucho, y así pasó, fueron unos cuantos besos, unos roces más y los dos llegaron al punto.

Se recostó en la cama y se la llevó encima, los dos suspiraron y sonrieron. Varios minutos después Candy se quitó y se acostó a su lado. Terry se levantó y la miró un poco preocupado.

- _¿Cómo te sientes?-_ acarició su brazo

-Nunca me había sentido tan… tan bien, me siento muy relajada- se estiró un poco y somnolienta lo miró.

- _Candy, quiero que sepas que esta nunca fue mi intención-_ giró su rostro para evitar la mirada de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿No… no te gustó?-

- _Claro que sí, yo… Dios, me ha encantado, … es sólo que no quiero que pienses que sólo te quiero para eso-_

 _-_ ¿Cómo crees que voy a pensar así?-

- _Yo te provoqué-_

 _-_ Claro que no, solo se dio, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Yo sé que siempre me cuidarás-

- _Tenlo por seguro-_

 _-_ Terry, eso fue, nunca me había pasado algo así, todavía me siento demasiado…-

- _¿Demasiado qué?-_

 _-_ Ya sabes-

- _No. No lo sé-_

 _-_ Pues todavía me siento…- se estaban acercando cuando los golpes detrás de la puerta los hicieron brincar, se miraron asustados.

 **-¿Candy, qué está pasando ahí?-**

-¡Dios! Es mi mamá, escóndete debajo de la cama- se bajaron y nerviosos miraban para todos lados, la mente de la rubia estaba al mil.

-¿ _Qué? ¡No!-_

 _-_ **¡CANDICE!-**

 **-** Espera mamá, estoy hablando por Skype con Eliza… anda, métete- a regañadientes aceptó.

Esperó a que estuviera escondido, se arregló un poco, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta, su madre tenía el ceño fruncido.

- **¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

-Ya te lo dije, hablando con Eliza-

Su madre entró en la habitación y achicó los ojos, a Candy le pareció un martirio que no dijera nada y mirara todo como si lo viera por primera vez.

- **Lo siento cariño, es que se escuchaban ruidos extraños-**

 **-** Mamá por favor, ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando hablo con Eliza, a veces no nos medimos en lo que decimos. Por cierto ¿cómo está Mia?- Puna miró a su hija durante un momento, suavizó la mirada y relajó los hombros.

- **Por fortuna no le ha pasado nada a tu hermana, así que ya todo está bien. Lo siento hija, duerme que mañana tienes escuela-**

 **-** Sí mamá. Qué descanses- le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a cerrar su puerta. Recargó la frente en la puerta y sacó todo el aire contenido. Se giró y se acercó a la cama para agacharse, le hizo una seña a Terry para que no hablara, aunque su madre se hubiera ido, eso no significaba nada, Pauna podía andar con la ojera pegada en cualquier parte de la casa.

- _Estuvimos cerca-_ le dijo en voz baja Terry una vez que ella apagara las luces de su habitación y se sentaran en la cama.

-Lo sé- recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él –No podrás irte en un buen rato, siento que mi madre puede andar por ahí-

- _Pecosa, si quieres que me quede un rato más, sólo dilo, no utilices a tu mamá-_

-Eres un chistosito-

Platicaron en voz baja durante media hora más, Candy sacó la caja de chucherías y Terry agarró las gomitas que habían caído al suelo, entre risas calladas se comieron aquello. Cuando ambos se sintieron seguros de que su mamá ya no andaba mereodeando, se despidieron.

- _Quiero que sepas que esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida-_

 _-_ Y la mía, nunca creí que terminaría teniendo un…-

- _¿Orgasmo?_

-Sí, y sólo nos besamos-

 _-Candy, de verdad que yo no venía con estas intenciones-_

 _-_ Terry no tienes por qué ponerte así, me ha gustado que pasara así, sin planearlo-

- _Tengo que respetarte, Candy-_

 _-_ Pero yo no quiero-

- _Si me sigues diciendo esas cosas no podré irme-_

 _-_ Lo sé-

Se despidieron con muchos besos, los primeros tiernos, los segundos apasionados y los últimos con mucho pero mucho amor.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Qué puede salir mal en esta vida?

Muchas cosas, en realidad, todo.

Bien dicen que cuando empiezas las cosas mal, terminan igual o incluso peor.

* * *

Caminaba de un lado para otro pensado y tratando de encontrar respuesta a sus miles de preguntas, pero sobre todo a una; ¿Qué había pasado para que Terry y Candy se estuvieran besando? Se suponía que ella era novia de Anthony, y Terry tenía por novia a Sandra, o Salma o Sandy.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- una segunda persona se acercó con paso tranquilo y tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos muebles.

-Nada, es sólo que me siento muy… intranquila estando aquí- se giró y apoyó su cuerpo en el escritorio de madera.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? Para empezar no sé qué hacemos en esta casa, desde que llegué no me has dicho de quién es, ni por qué quisiste que nos encontráramos aquí-

-Mía, debes vivir la vida, no tiene importancia de quién sea, lo que en verdad importa es que la tenemos para nosotros dos-

-Está bien, tú ganas, no me preocuparé por eso. Lo que sí me preocupa es que alguien me haya reconocido y le diga a mis padres que me han visto aquí, ellos piensan que estoy en el internado en Chicago, ¿te imaginas cómo se pondrán cuando sepan que les he mentido?-

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa? Nunca lo has hecho-

-Me importa desde que estamos a menos de un kilómetro de mi casa-

-Necesitas tranquilizarte Mía. Nadie se espera que estés aquí, además, con esa peluca nunca te reconocerían-

-Eso me recuerda que no me has dicho cómo me veo- con demasiada coquetería y dejando en el olvido el tema de su hermana y sus padres, se fue acercando para sentarse a horcajadas, se movió y sonrió satisfecha al ver que él cerraba los ojos y pasaba saliva. Subió su mano derecha y acarició el labio inferior de su acompañante, que gustoso colocó sus manos en las caderas de la chica.

-Sabes que todo de ti me vuelve loco- acercó su nariz al femenino cuello y se deleitó con el aroma.

-Entonces subamos a la habitación, quiero que hagamos el amor, Tony-

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Eran sus últimos meses en la ciudad, en poco tiempo estaría volando hacia Chicago para iniciar su vida universitaria. Pensar en aquello la hizo sonreír de placer; el sólo imaginar conocer a miles de chicos de diferentes fraternidades e intimar con ellos, la hacía hervir de emoción.

Pero aquello se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la cantarina risa de su hermana menor. Con fastidio se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a su jardín trasero; su sosa hermana estaba de lo más divertida con su nuevo novio; Anthony Brown.

Se quedó en la ventana y miró como ellos jugaban dentro de la piscina. Le pareció repugnante la devoción con la que él miraba a Candy y rodó los ojos cuando los vio besarse, estaba por girarse y sumergirse en su mundo universitario, cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

Giró sobre sus talones, tomó lo que necesitaba y entró al baño. Cuando salió, lo hizo envuelta en una toalla blanca, caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. La risa de su hermana se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y eso comenzaba a molestarle. Agarró su celular y marcó un número, después de tres timbrazos respondieron.

-Necesito de tu ayuda-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que llames a mi casa, preguntes por mi hermana y le digas que Eliza está teniendo una crisis-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca, Mía?-

-¿Me ayudarás, sí o no, Neal? Aunque no hace falta recalcar que si no me ayudas, puedo decirle a tu padre que su adorado hijo es gay-

-Está bien, te ayudaré, pero no puedo decir que tiene una crisis, Eliza está perfectamente-

-Pues entonces piensa en algo, idiota. Sólo quiero que entretengas a mi hermana por unos diez minutos-

-¿Para qué?-

-Tú has lo que te digo y te cuento después- colgó sin esperar respuesta, caminó un poco hasta estar detrás de la puerta corrediza, se tomó su tiempo para observar a la recién pareja, achicó los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió y salió. Anthony y Candy estaban tan entretenidos que no la habían notado, a lo lejos escuchó el teléfono sonar, pocos minutos después la señora del servicio salía al jardín con el teléfono en mano.

-Señorita Candice, tiene una llamada-

-Gracias Esther- la rubia braceó un poco y con mucha agilidad salió de la piscina, tomó el teléfono y atendió la llamada. Mía vio que su hermana giraba un poco el cuerpo y aprovechó el momento; se puso frente a los camastros, se quitó la toalla y movió ligeramente su larga cabellera rubia, con mucha discreción volteó un poco y lo vio.

Anthony la miraba, o más bien, miraba su trasero enfundado en un provocador bikini en color negro, sonrió, pero más lo hizo cuando notó que su hermana no estaba por ningún lado.

Se sentó en el camastro y agarró el bloqueador solar, con ensayados movimientos torpes, intentó ponerse en la parte de su espalda pero falló. Escuchó que alguien salía del agua y se acercaba a ella; explotó de felicidad cuando sintió otras manos en su cuerpo, aquello estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Espera… yo te ayudo con eso-

-Gracias, eres muy amable- con su mano derecha recogió su cabello y se giró para verlo, en el instante de hacerlo otra idea cruzó por su mente; fijó su mirada en los masculinos labios y se relamió los suyos para después morderse su labio inferior. Notó que Anthony pasaba saliva, y que la presión de sus manos en su espalda aumentaba.

-Anthony… ¿Qué estás…- un espantado rubio se giró como si lo hubieran encontrado robando, Mía estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver la cara de los dos, disimuló una risa y carraspeó.

-Tranquilízate, hermanita. Yo le dije que me ayudara- se puso los lentes de sol y divertida la miró.

-Ya-

-Por Dios Candice, quita esa cara. Ni que fuera a robarte a tu novio, no soy una asaltacunas- la rubia mayor con movimientos gráciles se acostó en el camastro y dio por terminada la conversación, volvió a tomar el bloqueador y terminó de untarlo por sus piernas.

Sus ojos, más oscuros que los de Candy, seguían todos los pasos de la pareja, no se habían hablado y su hermana lucía demasiado molesta, Mía se regocijó con aquello; enfadar a Candy era su deporte favorito.

Y así estuviero largo rato hasta que comenzó a fastidiarse, su hermana y su novio no se despegaban y parecía que Candy había dejado en el olvido su malestar.

-No, Mía. No puedes dejar las cosas así- se dijo a sí misma y con una nueva idea en mente se levantó para entrar a la alberca. Disfrutó de la sensación del agua y después emergió cual sirena provocativa, cuando abrió los ojos, con demasiada satisfacción notó que él la veía, le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a nadar; así estuvo durante unos minutos más.

Salió y al instante se giró, Anthony y Candy estaban al centro abrazados. Se llevó sus manos a su cabello para amarrarlo y al hacerlo se aseguró de sacar su pecho y mostrar sin pudor alguno lo erecto de sus pezones tras el sujetador; que obviamente estaban siendo admirados por Anthony.

-No tarden que papá está por llegar- fue lo único que dijo y se alejó de ahí. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al ser consciente de que la miraban, así que hizo el meneo de sus caderas más evidente.

Y así había empezado todo, con coqueteos discretos, miradas y después roces; en la cocina, en la sala, en los pasillos. Para después avanzar a los besos apasionados detrás de las puertas, en los baños y al final terminar teniendo relaciones en la mesa, en el sótano y hasta en el cuarto de la propia Candy; siendo Mía la que en un inicio empezara todo, para después Anthony tomar su lugar.

Y así había sido durante todo el año y medio que llevaban saliendo su hermana y Anthony.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Estiró su saciado cuerpo y giró su rostro para contemplar las masculinas facciones del rubio que dormía a su lado. Siempre hubo algo que le llamara la atención, pero nunca le pareció correcto al saberlo muy joven para ella. Pero todo pensamiento se desvaneció cuando supo que era el novio de su hermana y que ella era feliz. Y no, no podía permitir que Candy saboreara un poco de felicidad.

Así que había decidido interponerse, pero después lo pensó mejor y supo que la venganza era un platillo que se servía frío, así que disfrutaría todo lo que pudiera para después echarle en cara a su hermana que su vida amorosa era una farsa.

Sonrió pensando en el dolor que eso le causaría a su hermana, pero entonces el recuerdo la golpeó como un rayo; su hermana besando a Terry la hizo reaccionar. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Y no se quedaría con la duda. Se levantó con mucho cuidado y después se vistió para salir de ahí. Sólo había un lugar al que podía ir; con la novia de Terry. Marcó a Neal y le pidió le consiguiera la dirección de la novia del castaño. Y como buen amigo y cómplice, lo hizo.

* * *

Las clases se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había mensajeado desde muy temprano con Terry para desearle suerte y hacerle saber que lo quería y lo estaría esperando.

" _Y yo cuento los minutos para poder estar a tu lado, preciosa"_

Por primera vez se sentía correspondida, leía y releía los mensajes de Terry y volvía a suspirar. A Eliza le parecía de lo más gracioso verla así, y eso sólo le provocaba una cosa: molestarla.

-Candy, por Dios, me matarás de tanto dióxido de carbono-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Te la pasas suspirando. ¿Te trae loca, verdad?- se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, Eliza recargó su espalda en el tronco y Candy prefirió acostarse en la hierba.

-Pues sí-

-Pued, si… No me veas de esa manera, que así te escuchas de cursi-

-Te juro que no me creo que esto sea verdad-

-Pues yo tampoco, pero Cans, no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada pero… ¿Ya hablaste con Anthony?-

-No, quería hacerlo hoy pero Terry quiere que espere un poco. La verdad es que no me siento preparada para terminarlo-

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Te quedarás con Anthony?- La rubia se sentó de golpe y trató de sacar a su amiga del error.

-Claro que no, tonta. Me refiero a que no sé qué debo decirle, no puedo llegar y decir: "Oye, Tony, ¿a qué no adivinas de quién me enamoré? Sí, de Terry. Bueno adiós"-

-No soy tan estúpida, Candy-

-Lo siento, es sólo que me siento tan nerviosa. De sólo pensar en lo que puede pasar cuando…-

-¿Te refieres a que inicien una clase de pelea o algo parecido?-

-Sí, ya sabes el carácter que tiene Anthony, y Terry, bueno, él ni se diga-

-Ambos son salvajes, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien-

-Espero que así sea, por mi bien y por el de los demás-

-¿Entonces qué pasará con lo de mañana?-

-¿Qué hay mañana?-

-No sé qué harías sin mí, dijiste que Susana había sugerido pasar un fin de semana en la propiedad de Terry-

-¡Es verdad! No lo recordaba-

-¿Y?-

-Pues no lo sé, esperaré a que Terry llegue para poder preguntarle-

- **¿Qué es lo que tendrás que preguntarle a Terry?** \- aquella voz las sorprendió, Eliza mordió su boca ahogando con ello una maldición, y Candy internamente rogaba a Dios porque su aún novio no hubiera escuchado toda la plática.

-Hola, Anthony- la rubia lo miró un poco vacilante y trató de sonreírle –No te había visto en todo el día, ¿dónde estabas?-

- **No me has contestado, ¿qué tienes que preguntarle a Terry?-**

-Saben, los dejaré solos. Te veo en la noche para ir a cenar, Cans- La pelirroja se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

-Gracias Eli- se despidieron de un beso y ambos rubios la vieron alejarse.

 **-** ¿Por qué te pones así? Sólo quiero saber si tenemos que llevar algo para pasar la noche en las cabañas- rebatió Candy.

- **¡Oh, es cierto! Lo había olvidado. Lo siento nena, es sólo que ando un poco nervioso-**

-¿Por qué?-

- **¿Quieres ir a caminar?-**

-Claro-

Anthony la ayudó a ponerse de pie, en cuanto la tuvo frente a sí la abrazó. Aquella muestra de afecto en otro tiempo la hubiera vuelto loca de amor, pero ahora sentía que la estaban ahorcando. Con mucha sutileza lo apartó y le sonrió.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

- **A dónde tú quieras, ¿se te antoja un helado?-**

 **-** Mmmm, bueno-

* * *

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde, se sentía exhausto y fastidiado. No se imaginó que hacer estas pruebas llevaría tanto tiempo, y mucho menos adivinaría que el profesor Walters querría tener una breve charla con el rector de la escuela, no podía irse, había llegado con él, así que tendría que esperarlo. Metió su mano al pantalón y sacó el móvil, estaba a punto de marcarle a Candy, cuando la llamada entrante de Susana lo detuvo.

 _-¿Qué pasa Su?-_ se recargó en la puerta del sanitario y cruzó sus piernas.

-Nada babe, ¿cómo estás?-

- _Cansado-_

 _-_ ¡Oh! Estuvo muy pesada la práctica-

- _No, no fui a la práctica. En realidad estoy en Sounder High, vine a una eliminatoria-_

 _-_ ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera ido para apoyarte-

- _No era necesario, además tú estabas fuera-_

 _-_ En realidad no, babe, llegué anoche-

- _Oh-_

-¿Estás molesto?-

- _No, claro que no. Es sólo que estoy muy cansado-_

 _-_ Verás que todo saldrá bien-

- _Gracias-_

-¿Podemos vernos por la noche? Quiero saber qué falta para llevar a la cabaña-

- _¿La cabaña?-_

-Sí, lo olvidaste. No me sorprende, has estado muy ocupado-

 _-Lo lamento. Creí que ya no se haría nada-_

-¿Estás loco? Necesitamos un descanso y qué mejor que estrenar tu cabaña. Además tengo algo que decirte-

-¿ _Es necesario?-_

-Sí babe. ¿Puedes venir cómo a las nueve?-

- _Trataré-_

-Terry-

- _Su, estoy realmente cansado… lo intentaré-_

 _-_ Está bien, nos vemos más tarde-

Aquella corta llamada lo había estresado más. Molesto consigo mismo caminó hacia el estacionamiento. Había estado demasiado entretenido para recordar lo del fin de semana; lo cual le provocaba migrañas al pensar en la "situación" que tenían él y Candy que resolver.

-¿ **Te encuentras bien, Terrence?-** preguntó el profesor Walters cuando lo vio llegar.

 **-** _Sí, sólo que me siento algo estresado-_

 _-_ **¿Es por la prueba? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, fuiste el estudiante con el mayor puntaje-**

 **-** _Gracias, todo es por usted-_

 _-_ **Claro que no. Eres un excelente alumno y estoy seguro de que ganarás la competencia de la siguiente semana-**

Terrence solo sonrió, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. En cuanto su cabeza tocó el respaldo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Abrió los ojos noventa minutos después, justo en el momento que entraban a la ciudad. Se disculpó con el profesor y platicaron un momento.

A pesar de haber dormido en el trayecto, todavía se sentía cansado, así que en cuanto llegó a su casa, con monosílabos intentó explicar cómo le había ido, subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama; se volvió a quedar dormido.

Su celular sonó y sonó. Tres personas le llamaron, pero a ninguna contestó. Anthony, molesto salió de su casa y fue directo a la de su amigo; Karen, la hermana del castaño le abrió la puerta.

-¿Y Terry?-

-Buenas noches, Anthony. Parece que no te enseñaron modales-

-Lo lamento, ¿dónde está tu hermano?-

-Durmiendo arriba, no tiene mucho que llegó-

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?-

-¿Qué no se supone que eres su mejor amigo y debes saber eso?-

-Karen-

-¡Ash! Creo fue a una eliminatoria del concurso de matemáticas-

-Gracias, cuando despierte le dices que vine a buscarlo y necesito hablar con él- y sin más, el chico rubio salió disparado. La morena rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta, subió a la habitación de su hermano y lo encontró en brazos de Morfeo, estaba por cerrar cuando escuchó que el celular de él sonaba, lo buscó y contestó.

-¿Qué?- se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?- la chica tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato, miró a su hermano y negó.

-No grites Susana, soy Karen-

-Lo lamento Kari, es que me alteré un poco-

-Sí, ya lo noté-

-¿Qué haces con el celular de Terry?-

-Se quedó dormido, ¿qué quieres que le diga? Necesito terminar mis deberes-

-Por Dios, es viernes, puedes hacerlo mañana-

-No puedo… mensaje-

-¡Ah, sí! Dile que me escriba qué hace falta llevar, si comida o colchas porque vamos a…-

-Ya, ya, ya, no hace falta que me des detalles. Yo le doy tu mensaje cuando despierte-

-Gracias, Kari-

-Es Karen-

-Si-

Colgó y arrojó el celular de su hermano a la cama. Se levantó y buscó una hoja para anotar los recados, por supuesto que ni de chiste se levantaría temprano para darle los mensajes. Encontró lo que necesitaba y comenzó a escribir, dejó la hoja en el escritorio y salió del cuarto.

La última en llamar fue Candy, pero eso ni Karen ni Terry escucharon.

La rubia, acostada y recién bañada, se preguntaba por qué no le contestaba, estaba comenzando a preocuparse porque no sabía de él; si ya estaba en casa o si se encontraba de camino.

Le dejó demasiados mensajes de WhatsApp y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

* * *

Por obra del Espíritu Santo ya se encontraba despierta, se levantó de la cama, cambió sus ropas por unas más deportivas, tomó sus auriculares y se lavó los dientes.

Bajó a tomar un poco de jugo para no irse con el estómago vacío y salió.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Candice?- la rubia pegó un salto y se giró para encontrar a su padre revisando los neumáticos del coche.

-Voy a correr un poco papá, quedé con Eliza-

-No tardes, que tu madre quiere ir a Wesfield-

Asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para partir, se puso los audífonos y comenzó a trotar; lo hizo durante algunas cuadras, se detuvo en la esquina de la calle del castaño, pausó por un momento la música y marcó su número; buzón.

Comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en tocar o no el timbre de los Grandchester, pero ¿qué díría? ¿Y si su mamá abría la puerta? ¿O su papá? No, moriría de la vergüenza. Estaba tan ensimismada que no notó a la persona que caminaba detrás de ella, le habló pero la rubia estaba en otro mundo, así que tocó su hombro.

- _Vaya. Debes de tener muchos secretos para espantarte así por nada, pecosa-_

-¡Terry!- la emoción en su voz la delató y sin pensarlo se abrazó a él; que gustoso la recibió.

- _Buenos días, preciosa-_ dijo en su oído y la sintió suspirar. Qué bonito es el amor.

-Ya son buenos, nunca me imaginé encontrarte aquí- se separó de él y lo miró, Terry se veía en extremo guapo, aunque él siempre se veía guapo se pusiera lo que se pusiera.

- _¿Por qué? Si aquí vivo-_

 _-_ Chistosito, no es por eso-

- _Ven, vamos a trotar-_

Comenzaron a trotar y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, se pararon en un parque; que por la hora ya estaba siendo frecuentado por los deportistas.

- _Lamento no haberte llamado ayer, pero llegué y me quedé dormido-_

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Y como no llamaste, pues venía a verte-

- _¿Me creerías si te digo que yo iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo?-_

 _._ ¿De verdad?-

 _-Claro que sí, pecas-_ se callaron por unos minutos y se miraron. La rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y mordió su labio.

 _-_ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

 _-Quiero besarte-_

-¿Aquí?-

- _Sí-_ dio un paso hacia ella, sus manos picaban por tocarla, pero se contuvo. No era el momento adecuado.

 _-_ Pero…-

- _Lo sé, hay mucha gente y no quiero que hablen mal de ti-_

 _-_ Podremos besarnos después-

- _Espero que ese después no tarde mucho-_

-Terry, hay algo de lo que debemos de hablar. ¿Qué haremos? Se supone que hoy pasaríamos la noche en una de tus cabañas.

- _Lo sé, desde temprano le he estado dando vueltas al asunto. No quiero que pases una noche con él-_

-Y yo no quiero que tú la pases con Susana-

- _En cuanto pueda iré a su casa y terminaré con ella-_

 _-_ ¿Estás seguro?-

- _Claro que sí. ¿Tú qué harás?-_

-Ayer Anthony me dijo que saldría desde muy temprano y regresaría hasta las ocho, aunque quisiera terminar con él, no podré hacerlo por teléfono, tengo que dar la cara, así que lo esperaré-

Sus manos se rozaron brevemente y ese pequeño acto sirvió para recargar sus almas, conscientes de que había mucha gente a su alrededor se contuvieron y regresaron sobre sus pasos.

Terry la acompañó hasta la esquina de su casa, no se fue hasta que no la vio cruzar la puerta de su hogar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el guapo chico regresó a su casa y ella se preparó para salir con su familia.

* * *

Se bajó de su automóvil, pasó su mano por el cabello y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre y un alto y rubio hombre le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué onda, Terry?-

- _Hola Albert, ¿está Susana?-_

 _-_ Sí, está en la parte de atrás, pásale-

- _Gracias-_

-¿Te sientes bien?-

- _¿Por qué?-_

 _-_ Luces algo… preocupado-

- _La escuela-_

La plática cesó, Albert se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y él caminó hacia el patio. Encontró a la rubia en el palet colgante; estaba leyendo una revista. Estaba nervioso, claro que sí, aquello no sería fácil.

-¡Hola babe!- la chica se bajó y corrió para besarlo, el castaño ligeramente movió la cara para que los femeninos labios cayeran en la mejilla. Si ella notó el gesto, no se lo hizo saber.

- _¿Cómo estás?-_

 _-_ Bien, me quedé esperando tu visita-

- _Estaba muy cansado, pero Karen me dio tu mensaje-_

-Que bueno que viniste, hay muchas cosas que debemos de llevar y…-

- _Susana, no es por eso que vengo-_ la seriedad con la que le habló la dejó helada. Recobró la compostura y pensó rápido, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a las sillas que estaban más apartadas en el jardín, se sentaron y permanecieron callados. Susana trató de controlar el nervio que la estaba poseyendo, pasó saliva y habló.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

- _Yo… no sé por dónde empezar-_

 _-_ Por Dios, Terry, dímelo de una vez-

- _Está bien. Pero primero escúchame y no me interrumpas hasta que haya dicho todo, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _-_ Habla, entonces-

 _-Yo… bueno, tú sabes que siempre me has gustado y que por eso te pedí que fueras mi novia. De verdad que fui muy feliz…-_

 _-_ ¿Qué?-

- _Déjame terminar. Susana, yo te quise y te quiero, pero no como un novio debe querer a su novia. Esta relación ya no va para ningún lado, lo mejor será terminar antes de que nos hagamos daño-_

 _-_ ¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA?-

- _¿Te parece que tengo cara de estar bromeando?-_

-No lo dices de verdad, Terry. Tú y yo somos la mejor pareja, somos la pareja perfecta. No puedes dejarme-

- _Susana, nuestra relación ya no da para más, tú lo sabes-_

 _-_ Pero… pero…Yo te amo-

- _Es que ese es el problema, yo ya no-_

 _-_ ¡No! Esto que dices es una mentira- la rubia se puso de pie y caminó de un lado para otro, Terry solo la veía y por dentro sentía que el peso iba disminuyendo –Esto que me estás diciendo es de muy mal gusto y no te creo-

- _No tengo por qué mentirte, es la verdad-_

 _-_ ¿Es por otra? ¡TE HAS ENAMORADO DE OTRA!-

- _Susana…-_

 _-_ ¡NO! ¡VETE! …. ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- los azules ojos, que en otro tiempo le miraran con amor, ahora lo hacían con odio, las lágrimas eran ácido y caían como tormenta. Terry salió de la casa de Susana, subió a su coche y suspiró, se sentí libre al fin. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Candy

" _Está hecho, soy tuyo"_

* * *

Habían pasado la mayor parte del día y de la tarde en casa de su abuela Poleth, no estaba aburrida pero sentía que ya habían pasado muchas horas con la cariñosa Poly; como Candy solía llamarla.

Agradeció al cielo cuando escuchó a su padre decir que ya regresaban a casa. El mensaje que Terry le enviara horas atrás la tenía en una nube de amor, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran estar juntos.

Por fortuna había pedido permiso para quedarse en "casa de Eliza" y sus padres habían aceptado, de todos modos ellos ni siquiera notaban si estaba en casa o no. Se escribió con la pelirroja para que pasara por ella alrededor de las ocho.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, se duchó y preparó. Agarró la mochila que había dejado lista y bajó para esperar a su amiga; que puntual llegó a la casa White.

En el camino a casa de Grandchester le llamó a Anthony, no podía seguir esperando más; era ahora o nunca.

-Ya estoy en la cabaña con Terry, amor. Aquí te espero- en cuanto escuchó aquello se le formó un hueco en el estómago, sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran como lo tenía planeado.

-Suerte, muñeca. Y cuando termines con ese patán, por favor dale duro contra el muro a Terry-

-Yo también te quiero Eli-

-Cuidate, perra-

Candy sonrió y se giró para caminar hacia dónde estaban los chicos. Cuando llegó se extrañó de escuchar risas; hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a ninguno de los dos reír, movida por la curiosidad, espió por la ventana, se quedó embelesada viendo cómo Terry se reía y sin querer lo imitó.

Obviamente fue descubierta.

-Nena, ¿qué haces ahí afuera?- Anthony le hablaba después de notar unos bucles detrás de la ventana.

-Lo siento, sólo quería ver de qué se reían tanto-

-Terry y sus chistes tontos-

-No sabía que podías contar chistes- se dirigió al chico de sus sueños y levantó la ceja derecha.

- _Bueno, ya sabes. Uno cambia cuando encuentra inspiración-_ respondió Terry y discretamente le guiñó el ojo, Candy se sonrojó pero lo disimuló muy bien, por fortuna Anthony bobeaba por otro lado.

-La cabaña está hermosa, Terry. Tu mamá y tus hermanas han hecho un buen trabajo-

- _Gracias, pero esta de aquí la re modelé yo-_

 _-_ ¿Tú? Estás de broma, no puedes levantar ni un clavo-

- _Ese eres tú-_

-¿Dónde dormiré?- interrumpió la ojiverde al ver que la pelea de testosterona, pero antes de que Terry pudiera contestar, el rubio ya estaba tomando la mano de Candy y prácticamente la arrastraba a una habitación.

El pánico se apoderó ella, pero se controló, quizás esa era una señal para que hablara con él y lo terminara de una vez por todas, así que, alcanzó a girar su rostro para mirar a Terry y tranquilizarlo un poco.

Entró a la habitación y se maravilló todavía más de lo hermosa que se veía, pero eso quedó de lado al ver que su novio se acercaba a ella, le quitaba la mochila y la sentaba en la cama; el corazón de Candy comenzó a acelerarse.

-Anthony, tenemos que hablar-

-¡Shhh! Hablemos después- se acercó más y trató de besarla pero ella se apartó.

-No, esto es importante-

-¿Qué cosa es?-

-Yo…-

-Espera…- el rubio alzó su índice derecho y lo colocó en la boca de ella, Candy se extrañó y comenzó a desesperarse, no podía perder más tiempo.

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que ha llegado alguien… ¿son gritos?- se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿De qué hablas?-la pecosa lo siguió

-Cállate y escucha- con mucho cuidado Anthony abrió la puerta, y salieron un poco para escuchar mejor.

- _Ya te lo dije Susana, hemos terminado-_

-¡NO TERRY! TÚ NO PUEDES DEJARME-

- _Susana no me puedes obligar a estar contigo, ya te dije que yo no …-_

 _-_ Estoy embarazada, Terry. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-

* * *

Buenas noches. Lamento la demora, pero para quienes lo desconozcan, soy maestra y estos días han sido de estrés nivel mil; por la documentación y la ceremonia de clausura.

Disfruten la lectura.


	12. Chapter 12

Fue la semana más pesada para todos, en especial para Terry y Candy. El castaño había tratado por todos los medios hablar con ella, pero la rubia se negaba a escucharlo y si lo veía le cortaba el camino. Las esperanzas de Terry estaban puestas en las tutorías, pero con lo que nunca contó, fue que ella solicitara al profesor Walter un cambio.

-¿ _Qué le dijo Candice?-_

 _-_ En sí nada, pero creo que estás teniendo demasiadas responsabilidades, debes estar concentrado para las finales del concurso-

-¡ _Pero lo estoy! No puede quitarme así como si nada, usted sabe que soy el mejor-_ el profesor lo miró unos instantes y suspiró.

 _-_ Porque lo sé es que lo hago. Para seguir siendo el mejor tienes que concentrarte, y últimamente no estás en tu mejor momento, Terruce. Sé lo que pasó con Susana y…-

- _Profesor, no. No quiero hablar de eso. Sólo quiero que me vuelva a poner como tutor de Candy… digo, de la señorita White-_ exasperado pasó las manos por su cabello y lo alborotó.

 _-_ No cambiaré de opinión señor Grandchester. Alistar Cornwell será el tutor de la alumna White, así que le pido respete mi decisión. Será mejor que usted se ponga al corriente- el maestro dio por terminada la plática, tomó su portafolio y salió del salón dejando a un Terry enfurecido.

* * *

No había querido salir de su habitación, con esta era el tercer día que llevaba debajo de las sábanas. Lloraba, se sentía patética al recordar el dolor que vivió cuando Terry le confesara sus sentimientos y ella lo rechazara, ¡qué estúpida! sabía que eso no era nada comparado con la forma en la que se sentía ahora; no podía ser egoísta, nunca podría quitarle el padre a un hijo y mucho menos destruir una familia.

Se aferró a su almohada y siguió llorando, su mente era un caos; imaginando, soñando, pensando, anhelando que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. Se pellizcó el brazo derecho porque lo más seguro es que fuera eso; pero no, era la vida, era su vida y era cien por ciento real.

Escuchó que su celular sonaba; era Terry de nuevo. Le había estado llamando desde que ella saliera de la cabaña, desde entonces él había tratado de hablarle, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hablar con él. Desvió la llamada y siguió llorando.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, por el tipo de timbre supo que sería un mensaje de voz. Así que hizo lo que venía haciendo desde que él llamara, marcó a su buzón de voz y escuchó el mensaje.

- _Mi amor, tu buzón no está lleno de mensajes, eso significa que los estás escuchando. Seguiré repitiendo lo mismo hasta que te hartes y que tu única opción sea aceptar verme. Candy, podemos solucionarlo, podemos estar juntos. Tú sabes que no la amo, te amo a ti, por favor, acepta verme pecosa, siento que muero cada día sin poder verte o besarte … Candy, no me dejes solo._

Cada mensaje era más intenso que el anterior, pero siempre le provocaban el mismo sentimiento; dolor. Se enojaba con ella misma cuando era consciente de que consideraba la opción de verlo y de no dejarlo, pero luego trataba de imaginar el tipo de vida que el bebé tendría cuando supiera que su padre había dejado a su madre para estar con ella, y no, no podría hacer eso. No podría vivir así.

Ahora Terry tenía un motivo para no dejar a Susana, y ella no sería la causante del dolor a un ser inocente.

-¿ **Candy**?- la voz de Eliza se escuchó detrás de su puerta, en automático Candy tomó su sábana y se tapó, no quería verla, no quería ver a nadie. – **Te traje un poco de chocolate** \- escuchó sus pasos sobre la alfombra y torció la boca.

-Vete Eli-

 **-No, antes te hice caso, pero ahora me quedaré. Tendremos una noche de chicas** \- la pelirroja se sentó en la cama y suspiró, sabía que sería difícil convencer a Candy.

-No quiero nada, sólo que te vayas-

 **-Estás comenzando a fastidiarme, Candy-**

-¿Y cómo… crees que… yo me… siento?- se destapó y la miró, a Eliza le partió el alma ver a su amiga en esas condiciones; destrozada y con las ilusiones por los suelos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar al ver a Candy así. Pestañeó un montón de veces y se acercó.

- **Candy** -

-No Eli, no, no-

 **-Escúchame-**

-¿Por qué?- fue lo último que dijo antes de romper en llanto, Eliza la abrazó, a ella también le dolía todo esto.

 **-No lo sé Cans. Pero saldrás de ésta. Me tienes a m** í- la vio cuando se separaron, usó sus pulgares para quitar las lágrimas que caían de aquellas tristes y apagadas esmeraldas.

-No puedo Eliza, me duele-

- **Candy, hay dos formas de reaccionar ante el dolor; la primera es dejar que te destruya, y la segunda es usarlo como impulso para ser más fuerte. Así que tú decides cuál escoger** \- si alguien tenía que enseñarle a ser fuerte, seria ella, por algo era su mejor amiga. Así que tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo para no dejar que Candy decayera. – **Sabes, mi nana decía que a un hombre solo se le llora tres días, luego de eso se pone en modo perra para triunfar-**

-No puedo-

 **-Me tienes a mí, yo te ayudaré Candy-**

Ambas se abrazaron, Candy le agradeció a Dios por tener a Eliza en su vida. La rubia recargó la cabeza en el cuello de su amiga y lloró por última vez. Cuando se sintió tranquila se levantó.

-¿ **Mejor**?-

-Sí, creo que tomaré una ducha-

 **-Te la prepararé yo, usarás la tina… lo necesitas-**

-No sé qué haría sin ti-

 **-Lo sé, soy fabulosa. Traje una botella de vino, ambas lo necesitamos-** sacó de su bolsa una botella y dos vasos de plástico – **Lamento por no tener copas, pero no podía arriesgarme a que se rompieran-**

-Es lo de menos ¿Dónde conseguiste el vino? Tus papás no toman y tú eres menor de edad para comprar alcohol-

- **Bueno mi pequeño diablillo, ese es un secreto que no te diré** \- sirvió el líquido y lo bebieron de un trago, después de eso Eliza preparó la tina para su amiga, diez minutos después Candy estaba sumergida en un baño de burbujas.

Se asomó por la puerta y vio que la pecosa se tallaba los brazos, regresó al cuarto y sacó su celular.

 **-¿Cómo está, Stear?-**

-Cayéndose de borracho, no deja de preguntar por ella-

 **-¿Estás seguro de que esto funcione?-**

-Por nuestro bien, y por el de ellos, espero que sí, ¿cómo está Candy?-

 **-Nunca la había visto así, ¿crees que tengan una oportunidad?-**

-Lo deseo con todo el corazón-

 **-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? Stear, que Terry se emborrachara no era parte del plan-**

-Lo sé, pero fui por la cena y cuando regresé me encontré con que se había terminado la botella-

 **-¿Y ahora?-**

-¿Esperamos a mañana?-

 **-No sé si lo mejor sea seguir esperando, mientras el tiempo pase y ellos no hablen, será peor-**

-Pero no podemos hacer nada ahora. Terry está demasiado borracho-

 **-Bueno, ¿qué no los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?-**

-¿A qué viene eso, Eliza?-

 **-Pues que así a Candy no le quedará ninguna duda de los sentimientos de Terry-**

-Eli, no creo que ella dude de lo que él siente, sino de lo que representa un hijo-

 **-Mira, tengo que colgar porque Candy está por salir de la ducha, pensaré en algo y te avisaré después-**

-Está bien-

 **-Entonces hablamos luego-**

-Espera-

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

-Te quiero-

 **-Y yo a ti, nerd-**

Colgó sintiéndose como la mayor tonta por haberse enamorado de alguien tan diferente a ella. Guardó el celular y se acercó a la computadora de Candy, abrió Netflix y buscó la película preferida de las dos; ¿ _Qué pasó ayer?_

* * *

Estaba molesta, furiosa, hervía en coraje y quería destruir todo. Nunca había experimentado esa clase de sentimiento; era tan intenso que no tenía idea de cómo controlarlo. Llevaba varios días en el mismo estado, y conforme éstos pasaban la ira iba en aumento.

Gritó de frustración al saberse engañada, aventó todo lo que ocupaba espacio en su tocador. Prácticamente se volvió loca, a su mente volvían las palabras de aquella extraña que la visitara una tarde, después de que Terry terminara con ella.

 **FLASH BACK**

-No me conoces, y no me interesa que lo hagas. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que me gustaría que alguien me avisara si sabe que mi pareja me es infiel-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Porque me caes bien te lo diré. Tu adorado novio te está engañando-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-

-Soy la persona que te ayudará para que una zorra no te quite a tu hombre-

-Vete de mi casa- estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero aquella mujer se le adelantó y la detuvo.

-¿No me crees? Pues entonces mira esto y compruébalo tú misma- le entregó el sobre que sostenía en la mano, Susana algo desconfiada lo agarró y lo abrió. Sintió que el piso se abría y la tragaba al ver el contenido; era una fotografía y había dos personas besándose, ahora las palabras de Terry tenían sentido. Miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente, algo en ella le hacía desconfiar, no sabía si era la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía en la cara, o la forma en la iba vestida; estaba segura de que aquella era una peluca.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Es lo de menos querida, pero de mujer a mujer, sólo te diré que Candice White ha hecho de todo para que él caiga a sus pies, así que ya quedará en ti si dejas que una niña como ella te quite lo que más amas-

-Espera…- Susana le llamó cuando vio que la mujer se giraba y caminaba hacia un coche de alquiler, Mia se volvió y esperó hasta que Susana se animara a preguntar -¿De cuándo es la fotografía?-

-Ayer por la tarde. Arrivederci- le aventó un beso, entró al carro que la esperaba y se perdió entre las calles.

Susana volvió a mirar la fotografía, se fijó en cada detalle; y al hacerlo su corazón volvió a sufrir mientras su mente le recordaba las palabras de Terry al terminarla.

Miró la fotografía.

Era el carro de Terry

Era Terry

Era Terry besando a Candice

¡NO, ERA CANDICE BESÁNDOLO!

Esa maldita bruja no podría salirse con la suya, no esta vez. Primero le había quitado el puesto de capitana del equipo de porristas, y ahora quería quitarle a su novio, pero no, nunca se lo dejaría. Ella tenía Anthony y todavía tenía el descaro de robarle a Terry.

Cerró la puerta y fue directo a su cuarto. Se miró en el espejo y contempló su imagen, llevó sus manos al abdomen y lo acarició; hacer aquello le provocó una mezcla de emociones.

Desde que se enterara que tenía siete semanas de embarazo había caído en una especie de shock, pasó por esto sola porque así lo había decidido, como también había decidido abortarlo, era lo mejor, ella no podría ser madre y mucho menos a esta edad, además sus padres estarían decepcionados y se sentirían avergonzados por el resto de su vida, y Terry, bueno, él seguramente no estaría feliz, así que en un principio agendó una cita para terminar con aquello.

Pero…

Pero…

PERO

Todo cambiaba ahora, buscó su celular y llamó a la clínica.

-Buenas tardes, con la doctora Mullins-

-¿De parte de quién?-

-Susan Marlow-

-La comunico enseguida-

-Susan, buenas tardes ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí doctora, sólo le llamo para cancelar la cita. El padre del bebé y yo nos haremos cargo-

-Me alegra escuchar aquello. Pero no canceles la cita, será mejor que te presentes para hacer tu expediente y hablar sobre tus cuidados-

-Está bien, a la misma hora entonces-

-Sí, estoy muy feliz por la decisión, es lo mejor-

-Claro que es lo mejor doctora-

Después de colgar se sentó frente a su tocador, tomó el peine y lo pasó por su cabello. No se dejaría vencer, no. Terry no podría dejarla de querer de un día para otro, eso sí que no. Estaba segura de que él la quería, y sabía del amor que él tenía por los niños, así que se valdría de eso para tenerlo.

Se perdió tramando los planes que habría de usar, reaccionó justo cuando su madre tocaba la puerta para decirle que bajara a cenar.

Pero no cenaría con ellos, no. Tendría que seguir con el siguiente paso de su plan.

-Lo siento madre, iré a cenar a casa de Terry-

-Pensé que habían discutido-

-¿Cuándo dejarás de meter las narices, mamá? Lo cierto es que iré a pedirle disculpas, todo fue por culpa mía-

-No me gusta que seas tú la que tenga que dar el primer paso-

-Pues lo es cuando sabes que te has equivocado, no hay nada de malo en aceptar los errores-

-Le diré a tu hermano que te lleve-

Su madre la dejó de nuevo sola y se concentró en su arreglo, tenía todas las herramientas para que volvieran, y haría uso de cada una de ellas, en especial del regalito que tenía en su vientre.

Ahora que tenía la mente despejada se permitió pensar más; podría utilizar a Anthony una vez más, estaba seguro de que él no tenía ni idea de la traición de Candy y si jugaba muy bien las cartas a su favor, la vida de Candice terminaría siendo una miseria, aunque si lo analizaba bien, ella no tenía derecho de hacer nada, no cuando también le había pagado a Terry con la misma moneda.

Pero eso no importaba, las cosas eran diferentes. Él no la podía dejar.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Así que eso hizo, utilizó a su bebé para retenerlo, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como las tenía planeadas.

Para empezar Terry alegaba que era imposible que estuviera embarazada porque siempre se habían cuidado, pero era mentira, no siempre tenían un condón a la mano y aunque él eyaculara afuera, siempre había riesgo de un embarazo.

Esas fueron las palabras de la doctora Mullins, pero a Terry le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro.

-Terry tenemos que hablar- la rubia lo alcanzó cuando él abandonó la clínica.

 _-Ahora no es momento Susana-_

-¿Entonces cuándo?-

 _-¡NO LO SÉ!-_ explotó, se sentía cansado, acorralado, sí, esa era la palabra. Se sentía acorralado con todo el asunto del embarazo y de la insistencia de Susana en seguir siendo novios. Estaba harto de decirle de mil formas diferentes que ya no la amaba, pero ella hacía oídos sordos.

-No hay necesidad de que grites, Terry. Todo el mundo puede darse cuenta de que odias estar conmigo-

 _-¿Entonces por qué me obligas?-_ la miró con la derrotada pintada en sus ojos, Susana lo vio, pero lo ignoró, no dejaría que la convenciera para estar separados.

-¡PORQUE ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO! ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDES HACER-

 _-No tenemos por qué estar juntos para eso. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo económico-_

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No soy la única que lo hizo. Tú también pusiste de tu parte. Sabes que la parte del dinero no me importa. Lo que yo quiero es que me ames-

 _-Pides demasiado Susana, es algo que no puedo darte-_

La chica tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que era porque amaba a la estúpida de White, porque sabía que si cometía ese pequeño error, todo estaría perdido. Así que en su lugar se puso a llorar, creyó que con eso podría ablandar a Terry, pero fue todo lo contrario.

- _Deja de llorar, sólo estás empeorando las cosas Susana-_

 _-_ Es que yo te amo-

- _Sube, te llevaré a tu casa-_

En silencio hicieron el trayecto hasta la casa Marlow, intentó besarlo pero en un movimiento brusco Terry se apartó. Quiso llorar, pero tuvo que controlarse porque estaba segura de que él perdería los estribos; lo conocía y sabía que la vena que saltaba en su cuello era la muestra de que estaba a nada de perder la poca paciencia, se bajó y en cuanto cerró la puerta del coche, él arrancó y la dejó afuera de su casa.

Se giró y se enfrentó a otro problema; sus padres. Pensar en que les diría que estaba embarazada le ponía los nervios de punta. Respiró y entró, por fortuna no había nadie, así que se permitió un momento de tranquilidad, aunque eso era lo último que tenía.

* * *

 **SÁBADO POR LA NOCHE (CABAÑA DE TERRY)**

De todas las cosas que esperaba oír; que estaba embarazada no era una de ellas. Sintió que algo frío bajaba desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, por un momento perdió el sentido de la orientación y sintió que se desmayaba.

¿Susana estaba embarazada?

Eso no podía ser, no. Ella no tenía por qué estar embarazada.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar, vio su vida pasar en un segundo y se sintió perdido.

"Estoy embarazada"

Cerró los ojos deseando que con eso borrara lo que acababa de oír. Él siempre había sido cuidadoso cuando tenía relaciones con ella, procuraba tener condones en su billetera y en el coche, siempre cargaba uno ¿cierto?

Pero era mentira, y lo supo en el instante en el que escuchó que Susana decía que estaba embarazada, en automático recordó la noche en la que Archie hiciera una fiesta de despedida porque se iría de intercambio a Londres; eso tenía cuando mucho mes y medio. Sudó frío y estuvo a punto de llorar.

 **FLASHBACK**

La fiesta había sido un caso, bebidas y drogas por toda la casa, así eran las fiestas del menor de los Cornwell.

Y no quería echarle la culpa a esas sustancias, pero era un cobarde y los cobardes siempre tenían excusas para justificar sus actos, y eso era lo que él estaba haciendo.

Caminó por la casa buscando a su amigo pero no lo encontró, a la persona que sí encontró fue a Susana; bailaba al centro de la pista, era como si ella le llamara, así que se acercó y bailaron, bailó hasta que a todo el mundo se le antojó unirse a la improvisada pista, fue entonces que terminaron pegando sus cuerpos y disfrutando de la cercanía.

El alcohol en sus sistemas, la música, sentir que se tocaban fue como si presionaran un botón, y ahí, apretándose unos con otros fue que se besaron, las manos iban y venían por sus cuerpos.

-Vamos a otro lado- alguien dijo, no supo si él o ella. Pero cuando se dio cuenta estaban entrando al baño y cerrándolo con seguro.

Tuvieron sexo, sexo salvaje y le encantó. Ni siquiera con Mía había experimentado esa clase de sexo; rápido y alocado, y eso que ella era mucho más experimentada y siempre tenía maneras de volverlo loco, pero con Susana había sido diferente.

Quizás se debía a que tenía los sentidos alterados, o podría ser porque estaba cansado de las largas y baratas excusas de Candy para negarse a tener relaciones; siempre poniendo excusas para no dar aquel paso, y aunque se quitaban la ropa y ella decía que se encontraba lista, cuando era el momento siempre decía que no, y eso le estaba hartando.

Así que sabiéndose sin novia en aquella fiesta, buscó cualquier cosa para desahogarse, y lo encontró.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**


	13. Chapter 13

Era una metida de pata, no había otra forma para llamar aquello. Se terminó la tercera cerveza, tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa, tenía que salir de dudas a como diera lugar. Marcó su número pero la llamada fue transferida a buzón.

-¡Maldita sea!- azotó la puerta de su coche y arrancó. Deambuló durante media hora hasta por fin detenerse afuera de la casa de Terruce. Esperó unos minutos para darse valor y después bajar, tocar el timbre y entrar.

Encontró al castaño acostado en su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo. Algo en él se removió, ¿culpa? No lo sabía, pero igual fue molesto sentirse raro al ver a su amigo así, frustrado se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de ser el padre del niño que Susana esperaba.

-¿Cómo estás?-

 _-He tenido días mejores_ **-** el castaño se enderezó y lo invitó a pasar -¿ _Qué haces aquí?-_

-Bueno… soy tu mejor amigo, me preocupo por ti. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Susana?-

 _\- No tengo ganas de hablar de ella-_

-¿Por?-

- _Anthony, de verdad no. No puedo creer que mi madre te dejara pasar con eso_ **-** comentó mientras miraba como el rubio destapaba unas cervezas y luego le entregaba una.

-Fue tu hermana la que me dejó entrar, así que fue fácil. Necesitas esto tanto como yo-

- _Me siento perdido_ **-** miró la botella antes de darle un trago largo.

 **-** Pues yo me siento igual- al escuchar aquello, Terry se puso alerta, ¿sería posible que Candy lo hubiera terminado ya? O en el peor de los escenarios, que ocurriera algo que le alejara más de la rubia que tanto amaba… como otro embarazo. Pensar en algo así le revolvió el estómago. Se giró para quedar frente a Anthony.

 _-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Candy? ¿Terminaron?-_

-¿Terminar? ¿Por qué dices eso?- el rubio lo miró desconcertado, Terry evitó responder, así que se tomó su tiempo para terminar la cerveza y pensar en algo. Cuando se sintió más seguro, habló.

- _Bueno, estás diciendo que te sientes igual que yo, lo único que se me viene a la mente es eso. Porque no creo que hayas embarazado a Candy_ **-** con el corazón en el cielo esperó la respuesta de Anthony. Al ver que no contestaba, Terry comenzó a pensar en lo peor.- **¿** _Anthony? ¡DIME QUE NO EMBARAZASTE A CANDY!_ **-** la ira lo cegó y se abalanzó hacia él para golpearlo, pero Brown reaccionó y alcanzó a esquivarlo.

-¡NO! ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, TERRY?-

El castaño se paseó por su cuarto tratando de controlarse, puso sus manos en el escritorio y se recargó. Qué estúpido era. Ahora Anthony comenzaría con el interrogatorio.

-Nunca te había visto así, parecía como si…-

 _-Lo lamento, pero el asunto de Susana me tiene al borde de los nervios. Sólo quisiera que nada fuera verdad-_

-Wey, enloqueciste-

 _-Ya te dije que…-_

 **-** ¿Por qué has nombrado a mi novia?

 _-¡ANTHONY! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA? MI NOVIA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA, NO LA AMO. TENER UN HIJO ES UNA RESPONSABILIDAD MUY GRANDE. NUESTROS PADRES QUERRÁN QUE NOS CASEMOS… ADEMÁS SABES DEL APRECIO QUE LE TENGO A WHITE_ **-** mientras hablaba se iba calmando, aunque por dentro sentía que se partía en mil pedazos. Escuchar que Candy no estaba embarazada ya era una ganancia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera cuando sabía de sobra que ella nunca había tenido relaciones con Anthony. Lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en una silla. Miró a su amigo; que tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

-Tienes razón. Lamento que estés pasando por algo así. No quisiera estar en tus zapatos-

 _-Ni yo-_

-¿Ya le dijiste a tus papás?-

 _-No-_

 **-** ¿Y qué esperas para decirles?-

 _-Eres peor que un reportero, ¿lo sabías?-_

 **-** Sabes que puedo ser demasiado molesto-

 _-Lo sé_ **-** el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar, con fastidio tomó el teléfono, miró la pantalla y lo arrojó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

 _-Es Susana, lleva todo el día intentando hablar conmigo-_

 **-** ¿Y por qué no le devuelves la llamada?-

 _-No tengo nada que decirle, ya sabe lo que pienso pero está de necia que quiere seguir conmigo-_

 **-** Bueno, ustedes se veían bien juntos-

 _-Pues ya ves-_

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación. El rubio se despidió y Terry volvió a quedarse solo; tiempo que aprovechó para llamarle a Candy.

Pero así como él ignoraba a Susana, así Candy lo ignoraba a él.

* * *

Llevaba en la tina más de veinte minutos, su mano derecha hacía círculos en el agua y eso la mantenía ocupada; había notado que hacer aquello provocaba que su mente se quedara en blanco, y eso le gustaba, dejarse llevar y olvidar lo que le partía el corazón.

Su teléfono tenía más de una hora de haber dejado de sonar. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa; que Terry se había dado por vencido. Aquello no le molestaba, era normal, hasta pudiera ser que lo comprendía. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio dejaría de intentarlo al no ver resultados. Tarde o temprano Terry se cansaría, y al parecer había llegado el día.

Con mucha pereza dejó la tina, tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse. Entró a su cuarto; oscuro y solitario, como su corazón. Volvió a suspirar y cerró la puerta del baño con el pie. Se sentó frente a su tocador y se debatió entre ponerse el pijama o dormirse desnuda, al fin y al cabo nadie entraba a su habitación, así que se quedó como estaba.

Escuchó que entraba a una llamada a su celular pero no le prestó atención, así que optó por tomar su peine; desenredar su melena le llevaría algo de tiempo y qué mejor que invertirlo en su cabello. Pasaron unos segundos más y de nuevo el teléfono sonaba, volvió a ignorarlo.

En la tercera llamada tuvo que levantarse para agarrar su celular y apagarlo, pero al hacerlo el nombre de Terry apareció en la pantalla. Su corazón gritó de felicidad, y sin pensarlo habló.

-Entonces no se dio por vencido-

- _Claro que no pecas-_

-¿Terry?- su mano derecha se aferró más a la toalla, corrió a encender la luz y lo encontró sentado en una esquina de su habitación. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

- _No quieres verme, no contestas mis llamadas, me evades en la escuela. Y por si fuera poco, le pediste al profesor Walter que te cambiara de tutor. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-_

 _-_ Al parecer no eres muy listo, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz-

- _Necesitamos hablar, pecosa-_

 _-_ No y lo mejor será que te vayas, de lo contrario gritaré y mis papás te encontrarán aquí-

- _Ellos no están, tiene más de quince minutos que salieron-_

 _-¿_ Me estabas espiando? ¡Eres un descarado!-

- _Situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas-_

Los dos se veían, ella sentía un revoltijo de emociones; desde felicidad, sorpresa, enojo, tristeza, incluso esperanza. Si Terry estaba ahí era por algo, y por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con su amiga; ellos necesitaban hablar, así que eso harían.

Él la miraba y sabía que nunca podría mirar de la misma forma a otra persona que no fuera Candy. Estaba decidido a todo porque ella aceptara estar a su lado, tenía un plan en su mente y estaba deseando con toda su alma que resultara a su favor. Si tendría que hincarse para pedirle que volviera, lo haría. Porque de algo estaba seguro, a la única persona que quería en su vida era a la pecosa.

Terry carraspeó y se levantó, Candy retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo chocó con la puerta del baño, pasó saliva y trató de controlar el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella cuando fue consciente de la manera en la que estaba vestida.

- _No te pongas así, no te haré nada-_

-Necesito cambiarme-

 _-Claro-_

La rubia agarró lo primero que pudo y se encerró en el baño, se tomó su tiempo y cuando se sintió lista, salió. Terry estaba recargado en la venta por la suponía él había entrado. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó.

-Te escucho-

- _Te amo-_

-Terry-

- _Es la verdad, Candy. Antes que nada quiero que lo sepas, te amo con locura, te amo como no pensé lo haría. Eres la única persona que necesito en mi vida-_

 _-_ Estás esperando un hijo, ¿cómo puedes decir que soy lo único que necesitas? Además, no comprendo que me digas que me amas cuando te acostabas con ella-

- _¡No, no, mi amor! Te juro por lo más sagrado, que a Susana no la he tocada desde hace mucho tiempo-_

 _-_ ¿Entonces se embarazó por obra del espíritu Santo?- se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, el castaño la siguió y se colocó frente a ella; sus manos sujetaban los femeninos hombros y buscaban su mirada.

- _Por favor, créeme, la última vez que estuve con ella fue mucho antes de que algo surgiera entre nosotros-_

-Pudo haber quedado embarazada desde entonces-

- _Lo sé, y no puedo cambiar las cosas, si en mis manos estuviera haría todo distinto para que no sufrieras-_ se atrevió a abrazarla, sintió que el peso de sus problemas disminuyó cuando ella no se apartó de él, al contrario, se aferraba.

 _-_ Tengo miedo, Terry-

- _Yo también, pecosa. Pero juntos podremos superarlo-_ la guío a la cama y ambos se sentaron. Tomó sus manos y las besó, Candy estuvo a punto de llorar, así que clavó la mirada en el suelo.

 _-_ ¿Has hablado con tus papás?-

- _No, yo… no sé si estoy esperando un milagro o algo, pero no he querido decirles-_

 _-_ ¿Y ella? Terry, no creo que Susana esté dispuesta a separarse de ti-

- _Tendrá que estarlo cuando vea que somos novios-_

 _-_ Perdón, pero lo dudo mucho.

 _-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

 _-_ Porque yo haría lo mismo, me aferraría a todo con tal de que no me dejaran sola y menos con un hijo-

- _Pero tú no estás embarazada-_

 _-_ Pues no, pero de algo estoy segura, no podría estar con alguien que es capaz de dejar a una madre desamparada y a su hijo-

- _No estarán solos. Les daré mi apoyo, la acompañaré a las consultas. Estaré al pendiente, cuando necesite algo estaré ahí. Nada les faltará-_

 _-_ Tu amor _sí-_

 _-Pero a ella no la amo. ¿Cómo te lo hago entender?-_

 _-_ Pero al bebé no le puedes negar eso-

- _¡Estaré ahí cuando nazca!-_

 _-_ ¿Has pensando en el día que los dos te necesitemos al mismo tiempo? ¿Cuándo crezca y necesite más de ti?-

- _Para eso falta mucho, pecosa-_

 _-_ No lo sé, Terry. Esta situación no es nada fácil-

-¿ _Crees que para mí lo es? La mujer que amo no quiere estar conmigo. No me está apoyando-_

 _-_ No es que no quiera estar contigo, es que es imposible, Terry. Además no sabes que te van a decir tus padre, ¿ya pensaste en lo que harás si ellos quieren que ustedes se cansen?-

- _No pueden hacerlo, yo no la amo-_

 _-_ Pero te pueden obligar, todavía eres un menor de edad-

-¿ _Por qué buscas muchas excusas? Si no quieres estar conmigo, solo dilo-_

 _-_ No son excusas, Terry-

- _¿Entonces qué son?-_ pero la rubia no contestó, aquel gesto fue una afirmación para Terry. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. - _¿Piensas sacrificar nuestro amor?-_

 _-_ ¿Piensas sacrificar a tu bebé para estar conmigo?-

- _Si es para estar a tu lado, sí-_

-No puedes hacerle eso a un ser inocente. Él no tiene la culpa de nada-

- _Tienes razón, él no tiene la culpa de mis errores, ni de que quiera hacer todo para que tú estés conmigo. Pero de qué sirve que sólo yo intente que esto que puede haber entre nosotros funcione, si tú pones cualquier tipo de excusa para deshacerte de mí. Y ni me digas que es por el bebé, porque muchos que son padres viven SEPARADOS, con otras parejas, sin amor no hay familia-_

 _-_ Tú no entiendes que no puedo poner mi felicidad encima de otros-

-Pero e _ncima de la mía, sí-_ y con esas últimas palabras salió por la ventana.

R&C

Se había citado con Stear en la cafetería del centro, su novio tenía varios, más bien, muchos minutos de retraso. Le era imposible entender cómo es que Stear seguía haciéndola esperar; ¿pues qué crees? Nadie deja a Eliza Leagan esperando. Así que salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia Avery Park

Deambuló hasta llegar a una de las zonas más apartadas del parque. Estaba caminando cuando su zapato se atoró en una grieta, intentó zafarse, pero lo único que se zafó fue el tacón; rodó los ojos y fastidiada se acercó a un árbol, recargó una parte de su cuerpo y luego se agachó para quitarse el calzado; estaba tan entretenida viendo la manera de arreglar aquello, que no notó a la pareja que llegaba y se ponían de espalda al árbol en dónde se encontraba.

Ocurre algo con nosotros cuando estamos en una tarea, de repente una especie de señal se activa en nuestro cerebro; es como si se diera cuenta de que hay más cosas alrededor y es cuando somos conscientes de lo que nos rodea; eso mismo le pasó a Eliza.

-Necesitamos hablar- algo en aquella voz llamó la atención de la pelirroja, dejó su zapato y se concentró. Ese era de Anthony, estaba a punto de asomarse pero alguien más habló y se detuvo.

 **-¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar?** \- por más que trataba de hacer memoria, no lograba identificar a quien le pertenecía aquella voz. Sabía que la había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba dónde.

-Porque necesitamos hablar, ya te lo dije-

 **-¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo?-**

-Pero yo sí-

 **-Eres un fastidio Anthony-**

-Susana, sólo quiero saber de quién es- escuchar aquel nombre fue como sentir agua caliente vertiéndose en el cuerpo, de inmediato se puso alerta. Miles de preguntas se acumularon en su mente, pero la que más tenía peso era, ¿Por qué Anthony se veía con Susana?

 **-¿De quién es qué? ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?-**

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

 **-¡SUELTAME! ¡ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO, BRUTO!-** quería asomarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía la verían y estaba segura de que eso no sería nada agradable. Así que se quedó calladita y muy quieta.

-Lo lamento, pero es que no he podido dormir. Sólo quiero saber si el hijo que esperas es mío-

¿Qué? ¿De él? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Eliza ahogó un gritó, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse y sintió que la respiración le fallaba. No era posible que Anthony hubiera dicho aquello. ¿Él y Susana? ¡No! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿El mundo estaba volviéndose loco? Quería llorar, pero no sabía si era de emoción, frustración, enojo o de qué; ella simplemente quería llorar.

Si por su mente pasó la mínima posibilidad de que Candy y Terry fueran felices, ésta se esfumó cuando la rubia volvió a hablar.

 **-No Anthony, este bebé es de Terry-**

-¿Estás segura?-

 **-Claro que sí, no diría eso si no supiera de quién es-**

-Susana, espera-

Y la conversación terminó, dio por sentado que aquella mujercita había salido huyendo. Se incorporó y se asomó; en efecto, aquellos dos ya no estaban por ningún lado. Suspiró y recargó su cuerpo en el tronco. La cabeza la estaba doliendo y sentía las sienes latir. Se llevó la mano al pecho para tratar de calmar a su corazón.

Aquello era de locos, Anthony y Susana habían engañado a Terry y a Candy. Definitivamente no podía creer eso, esos cuatro se habían estado usando. Hasta ella que era tan liberal, aquello le pareció de película.

Como balde de agua fría reaccionó. Había una posibilidad de que el supuesto hijo, porque de algo estaba segura Eliza; de que ese "bebé" sólo era producto de la imaginación de Susana. Así que si ella se había metido con Anthony y con Terry, había una pequeña probabilidad de que el hijo fuera del rubio, y si era así, entonces su amiga y el guapo chico de los zafiros podrían ser felices.

Pero, también estaba la posibilidad de que el hijo fuera de Terry. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Podía ilusionar a Candy y después verla desmoronarse si el hijo resultaba del castaño? Era una encrucijada.

-Bueno, Eliza. Creo que tendrás que sacar tus dotes detectivescas- se dijo a sí misma mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba el número de Stear.

-Yo creo que no- una segunda voz la asustó.


	14. Chapter 14

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el de su hermano, Neal. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al pecho, se sintió tranquila por un momento, y luego lo miró.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** \- la tomó del brazo y casi a rastras la sacó del parque. La pelirroja comenzó a asustarse al ver la actitud de su hermano. Intentaba zafarse pero por más que lo deseaba, simplemente no podía.

-¡Neal, me estás lastimando! ¡Suéltame!-

- **Es la última vez que te lo pregunto, ¿Qué haces aquí?** \- habían llegado al coche de él y la soltaba. Eliza se aterrorizó por la forma en la que su hermano la veía, con la mano derecha se masajeaba la zona lastimada. Neal jamás se comportaba de aquella manera, y mucho menos con ella. – **Estoy esperando, Eliza** \- respingó cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo.

-Estaba esperando a Stear-

 **-No soy estúpido, Eli. Así que me dirás realmente lo que estabas haciendo y por qué quieres ser Sherlock Holmes-**

-¿Me estabas espiando?- intentó alejarse pero su hermano la sujetó de nuevo y ella de inmediato se soltó.

- **Eliza** -

-Creo que Stear me está engañando- Neal achicó los ojos y la miró largamente. Si no se controlaba podría echarlo todo a perder y él sabría que le estaba mintiendo. Así que alzó la barbilla y desafiante lo miró. -¿Estás contento? No puedo creer que me hayas hecho decírtelo, ni siquiera Candy lo sabe. Te estás comportando como un completo idiota-

 **-No te creo y no me importa lo que pienses-**

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu hora de salida es hasta las cinco-

 **-Tenía asuntos que atender-**

-¿Cuáles?-

 **-¿Eres policía o algo?-**

-No, pero sabes que siempre, siempre me entero de todo-

* * *

Bien dicen que la venganza es el peor de los sentimientos; porque es más fácil y cómodo planear la manera en la que nos queremos desquitar de aquella persona, en lugar de pasar página y olvidar que nos ha hecho daño.

Pero era aquello lo que no podía dejar pasar; olvidar. La sed de venganza y los malos pensamientos comenzaban a dominarla y era cuestión de tiempo para que controlaran su comportamiento.

Mía estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Paseaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación del hotel; era un huracán que destruía todo a su paso. Detuvo su andar y se fijó en el único espejo de aquel cuarto, el reflejo de su rostro era el de una persona desconocida para ella.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito. Pero te juro, te juro que me las pagarás Anthony Brower. Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie se burla de Mía- lágrimas caían sin piedad de su rostro; con furia las limpió y talló su rostro, aventó la peluca y gritó de furia.

El frío piso recibió el menudo cuerpo y ella se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

FLASH BACK

Lo cierto es que la vida de Mía era una mentira, los señores White podían presumir que su hija mayor estaba estudiando la universidad en Chicago, pero la verdad era que aquella jovencita estaba en un internado tratando de recuperar el año perdido a causa de sus problemas con ciertas sustancias.

Salir del internado era fácil para ella, siempre encontraba la forma legal o ilegal de hacerlo. Así que no era un problema que Mía regresara a casa cuando quisiera y que faltara los días que se le antojara. Como tampoco era un problema tener encuentros sexuales con Anthony.

Y bueno, para estos momentos Mía tenía varios días viviendo en aquel hotel, con su sinfín de pelucas salía y se daba la vida que creía merecer. Aquella tarde tenía la misma pinta del anterior:

-Ir a comer

-Pasar al centro comercial y comprar todo lo que quisiera

-Acostarse con Anthony

-Reunirse con Neal

-Regodearse por la miseria de su hermana

Pero todo había fallado en el momento que había escuchado la conversación entre Anthony y Susana.

Soy fiel creyente de que el destino ya tiene tu vida trazada, y te coloca en los lugares, en situaciones y te presenta personas en los momentos adecuados.

Mía odiaba los parques; pero por alguna razón se citó con Neal ahí. Así que cuando llegó la hora acordada ya se encontraba en el lugar. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo cuando reconoció la figura de Anthony; su corazón dio un revuelo cuando miró que se acercaba a ella, pero se paralizó cuando fue consciente de que él no iba solo; Susana Marlow lo acompañaba, enseguida algo se activó dentro de ella.

Por fortuna ninguno de los dos reparó en ella, y nadie de aquel lugar lo haría; una corta peluca negra y lentes oscuros la harían una más con el proletariado.

Así que los siguió hasta esconderse detrás de un arbusto, se sentía totalmente estúpida pero la urgencia y necesidad de saber lo que hacían ellos dos ahí le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

-Lo lamento, pero es que no he podido dormir. Sólo quiero saber si el hijo que esperas es mío-

Mil dagas se enterraron en su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Anthony. No tuvo el valor para seguir escuchando aquella conversación, así que se fue.

"Sólo quiero saber si el hijo que esperas es mío" era la única parte que su mente repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

Terry se había ido, la sensación de soledad era incluso mayor ahora que antes. Se asomó por la ventana pero no había rastro de él, alzó la mirada al cielo, se perdió entre las miles de estrellas y lanzó un desea a una de ellas; un deseo que sabía nunca se cumpliría por más que lo deseara.

Todo fue en cuestión de segundos, tomó sus zapatillas deportivas, su celular y un poco de dinero. Volvió a fijarse para ver si el coche de sus padres estaba estacionado; no. Eso era perfecto, juntó un poco de ropa y lo puso en su cama, la tapó y luego salió de su casa.

Por fortuna el domicilio de Terry no estaba muy lejos, comenzó a caminar y a pensar en lo que le diría cuando lo viera, se detuvo después de una cuadra. Él podría no querer verla después de haberle rechazado, ¿por qué era tan difícil aquello?

-¿Candy?- saltó del susto cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la menor de los Grandchester.

-¡Karen, me has dado un susto enorme!- la castaña se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió a la ojiverde; que le regresó el gesto.

-Así debes tener la mente, ¡eh!-

-Qué cosas dices-

-No sabía que te gustara trotar por la noche-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! Solo… estoy caminado-

-¿Ibas a alguna parte en especial?- hubo algo en la forma en la Karen la miraba que la hizo sonrojarse, sacudió sus pensamientos y se serenó.

-Pues no-

-¿Podrías acompañarme a casa? Quisiera alguien con quien platicar- la chica se colgó del brazo de Candy y la instó a caminar.

-¿Y tus hermanas?-

-Todas tienen sus problemas, y el único que me escuchaba era Terry. Pero ¿sabes algo? Últimamente está muy raro- Karen la sintió tensarse y luego detener su paso -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, creo que lo mejor será regresar a mi casa-

-No seas así Candy, vamos a mi casa un rato y luego te traigo-

-No lo sé, Terry podría enojarse, creo que no soy de su agrado-

-Por supuesto que no, él está loco por ti-

-¿Qué?- aquello fue totalmente inesperado. Karen se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pero ya estaba dicho y no podía retroceder el tiempo, así que se armó de valor. Se puso frente a Candy y la miró.

-Sé lo que ocurre o lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, bueno, más bien es algo así como intuición. Mi hermano nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida; hasta que comenzó con tus tutorías. En una cena platicó el trabajo que estaba haciendo contigo, yo sé que intentó decirlo como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero si hubieras visto la manera en la que su cara de iluminó cuando habló de ti… lo supe Candy, supe que mi hermano estaba enamorado de ti. Y a partir de ahí se veía radiante, se veía feliz, muy feliz-

-Yo…-

-Sé que los dos tienen parejas y no se me hace justo que estén con alguien a quien no quieren. O quizás quieres a Anthony, pero no me negarás que lo que sientes por mi hermano es mucho más fuerte-

-Karen, hay cosas que…-

-Habla con él, no sé qué ha ocurrido, Candy. Pero Terry ya no es el mismo de antes. Me duele verlo así. Los dos se ven… miserables-

-Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes. Esto que… lo que había entre nosotros no puede ser-

-¿Por qué? Ustedes se aman, se nota a kilómetros. ¿Tienes miedo?-

-¿De qué?-

-Del fracaso, de que la gente los juzgue. No lo sé-

-No… no es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-No me corresponde decírtelo-

-¿Ibas a verle?-

-Sí-

-¿Para decirle qué? Porque no quieres estar con él, y si no ibas a decirle que estuvieran juntos, realmente no sé a qué ibas-

-Fue un impulso, no razoné lo que estaba haciendo- se dio media vuelta lista para regresar sobre sus pasos, pero las palabras de Karen hicieron mella en su mente.

-Es una pena. Ojalá nunca te arrepientas de esto, de tus malas decisiones- y la dejó ahí, sumida en un mar de dudas.

Candy sacó todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba a una cuadra de su destino.

Mordió su labio nuevamente indecisa, sabía que solo tenía dos opciones; avanzar o retroceder, y ambas implicaban muchos, pero muchos sacrificios.

Dio un paso hacia el frente pero enseguida regresó a su posición inicial y dudó. Karen, que había decidido dar otra vuelta, la vio. Y si Candy seguía ahí, era porque había una posibilidad de que su hermano y ella arreglaran sus diferencias, así que se apresuró a llegar a su casa.

Entró como un tornado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró sin avisar al cuarto de Terry; que para variar no estaba. Lanzó una maldición y de nuevo bajó. Eleanor estaba en el primer escalón.

 **-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Creí que alguien te venía persiguiendo, Karen-**

-¿Y Terry?-

 **-¿Karen?-**

-Lo siento mamá, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Terry?-

 **-No lo sé, salió desde hace rato. Me imagino está con esta niña, con su novia, ¿cuál es su nombre?**

-Susana. Bueno, daré otras vueltas. Nos vemos mamá- y salió disparada de nuevo. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, porque Candy seguía en el mismo lugar, se escondió para que no la viera y sacó su celular.

Terry respondió enseguida.

- _¿Qué ocurre?-_

 _-_ ¿Dónde estás, hermano?-

- _Voy para la casa-_

 _-_ Está bien, ¿por dónde vienes?

- _Estoy por el campo de tiro-_

 _-¿_ Podrías pasar a la farmacia y comprarme una venda?

- _¿Qué?-_

 _-_ Sí, y una pomada para los golpes, por favor-

- _De acuerdo-_

-Chao-

Guardó el celular y se asomó. Rodó los ojos; Candy era verdadera y molestamente una indecisa. Se acercó a ella.

-Creí que te habías ido-

-Estaba por irme, pero tienes razón. Me arrepentiré en unos años si no trato de arreglar las cosas-

-Esas han sido las palabras más hermosas que he escuchado. Vamos, te ayudaré-

-¿Con qué?-

-¿Quieres o no quieres estar con mi hermano?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Las dos ingresaron a la residencia Granchester, Candy era muy poco conocida, pero cuando Karen la presentó, la esposa de Richard comprendió al instante quién era esa muchacha y lo que significaba para su preciado hijo; al fin y al cabo, la madre es la madre y siempre sabe todo.

 **-Karen, querida. ¿Qué te parece si llevas a Candy a la habitación?-**

-¿Habitación? ¡No! Señora Eleanor, no creo que…-

- **Cariño, puedes llamarme Eleanor, todo estará bien-**

-Anda, Candy, ya escuchaste a mi madre-

Y como no queriendo, la rubia siguió a Karen. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, sabía que Terry no estaba, pero era imposible no ponerse nerviosa. Granchester abrió la puerta y enseguida el olor característico de Terry llegó a Candy; suspiró sin poder evitarlo. La castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír ante aquella actitud de la ojiverde.

-Este es el cuarto de Terry, no tardará en llegar. Por nosotros no te preocupes, mi madre ni yo subiremos. Les dejaremos el tiempo necesario para que hablen-

-¿Tu mamá sabe?-

-Ay Candy, mi madre sabe todo. No sé cómo pero siempre termina descubriendo las cosas-

-Karen yo…-

-No, no. Tranquila que todo saldrá bien. Estás aquí por algo, porque lo quieres y quieres intentarlo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-Eso es todo lo que necesito… ¡Rayos! Ya está aquí- la morena se asomó por la ventana para ver que el carro del chico estaba siendo estacionado- Tranquila, ¡Oh por Dios! Me siento como en una película. Siéntate, él no tardará en subir- se abrazaron y luego Candy se quedó sola.

No se sentó como le dijo Karen, al contrario, se puso a mirar la habitación de Terry. Los tonos verdes y grises predominaban. No le sorprendió encontrar todo ordenado y pulcramente limpio.

Se quedó como piedra cuando escuchó que giraban el pomo. Se relamió los labios y se preparó para todo.

Cuando abrió la puerta nunca se esperó encontrar a Candy en medio de su habitación. Y menos después de la fallida visita a su cuarto.

Se quedó estático; mirándola y pensando que aquello era producto de los muchos sueños que tenía con ella.

-Terry-

Sería mentira si dijera que él no ansiaba verla, abrazarla o besarla. Se veía hermosa que dolía verla así, su cabello era una maraña pero a él eso no le importaba. Las mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y ¡Dios! Cuánto le gustaba eso de ella. Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero para él era la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

Llegó en dos pasos, la miró y luego la besó.

El beso sabía a gloria, a victoria. Pero no sabía lo que le esperaba, no sabía que encontraría oro y que tocaría el cielo cuando ella se separara y le dijera:

-Quiero intentarlo, Terry. Salgamos juntos de esto- se alzó sobre sus puntillas y ella lo besó, las manos de Candy viajaron a la nuca de él y lo acercaron. La rubia fue cubierta de su cintura por aquellas manos. Disfrutaron el beso, disfrutaron de las breves caricias.

Aquello era el paraíso. Aquello era magia. Aquello eran solo ellos dos. Aquello era amor.

- _No sabes lo que ansiaba oír eso, pecosa-_

* * *

Gracias por esperar y ser pacientes.

Tengo una mala noticia y deseo de todo corazón que puedan comprenderme, pero sobre todo apoyarme.

La historia quedará suspendida hasta el mes de diciembre.

'¿La razón? Bueno, son varias, o más bien dos.

1.- Como saben soy profesora, y en el centro de trabajo la dirección es rotativa, así que este año me ha tocado. En esta semana y las dos siguientes estaré ocupada impartiendo cursos de actualización sobre el nuevo modelo educativo a mis compañeros y me será imposible subir los capitulos que corresponden.

2.- Esta es la que más peso tiene, pero bueno, en México desde hace unos años se aplica una evaluación (que desafortunadamente en cuestiones curriculares que tengo que estudiar y que me molestan son ya obsoletas) el proceso de esta evaluación es de tres tiempos y finaliza en los últimos días del mes de noviembre. Así que, aunque yo quiera, mi mente está en otro lado, el saber que tengo que estudiar cuestiones de años anteriores que ya no son aplicables a estos periodos, más la implementación de las cuestiones del nuevo modelo y sus cambios; me tiene al borde de los nervios.

Por ello les pido sean pacientes, la historia no quedará inconclusa, claro que no. Pero hasta el mes de diciembre es cuando volveré con los capítulos.

Gracias por leerme, las aprecio y me eleva el ánimo leer todos sus comentarios.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todas:

Una sincera disculpa a todas esas lectoras que desde diciembre están esperando la continuación de la historia, en esos meses de ausencia hubo situaciones caóticas. Pero todo ha quedado en el pasado; a partir de hoy habrá capítulos nuevos cada semana.

Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que votaron por mis dos historias; desconozco el resultado pero a mí me basta con saber que todo lo que sale de mi imaginación es de su agrado y que a pesar de todo siguen leyendome; eso me hace una ganadora.

Gracias infinitas; disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había pasado; con lentitud se sentó en el piso y recargó su cuerpo en la cama.

Dejó pasar varios minutos para después levantarse y hacer una llamada.

- **Neal, necesito que vengas lo más pronto al hotel-** colgó y se dirigió al baño, tomar una ducha refrescaría su mente y con ello, la manera en cómo se desquitaría de Anthony y de su pequeña nueva zorra.

Media hora después el castaño estaba tocando la puerta del cuarto. Mía abrió y lo dejó entrar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

- **Ese maldito bastardo me traicionó-**

 **-** ¿De quién hablas? ¿Y por qué tienes el cuarto hecho un desastre?-

- **Lo odio-**

-¿A quién?-

- **PUES A ANTHONY, ¿A QUIÉN MÁS ODIARÍA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA?-**

 **-** Relájate querida-

- **¿CÓMO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO, NEAL?-** gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, el moreno se estremeció un poco. Durante todos los años que llevaba de conocerla, nunca la había visto así. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- tuvieron que separarse un poco para que la chica pudiera hablar.

 **Se estuvo burlando de mí durante todo este tiempo, tenía quien le mantuviera la cama caliente, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? ¡La embarazó!-**

 **-** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A quién?-

- **Lo descubrí mientras estaba esperándote en el parque. Lo vi acompañado de una mujer y lo seguí. Él muy bastardo la embarazó-**

 **-** ¿A quién?-

- **A la novia de Grandchester, esa zorra manipuladora se le metió por los ojos; no hay otra explicación, Neal. Esos dos malditos me la van a pagar-**

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- **Tienes que conseguir un arma-**

-¿Estás jugando?

 **-Dime... ¿tengo cara de que estoy bromeando?-**

 **-** No, pero Mía... creo que lo mejor será que eso que estás pensando lo dejes por la paz-

 **-Ni de chiste, Neal, nadie se burla de Mía White. Ahora entiendo que lo que sentía por mi hermana no era odio, el odio de verdad lo estoy experimentando con Anthony y esa gata rubia.**

* * *

Tranquilidad era lo que Anthony sentía luego de que Susana la confirmara que el bebé que esperaba era de Terry, se sentía fatal por su amigo porque sabía que lo estaba pasando fatal; pero por fortuna eso ya no le incumbía.

¿Qué hubieras hecho si el bebé fuera tuyo?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana.

-Pero no lo es-

¿Y si lo fuera?

-Ella me dijo que no es mío, es de Terry y ahora es problema de él, mío ya no-

Pero pudo haber sido tuyo, tenían relaciones muchas veces

-No es mío-

¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Pero no es mío- contestó al aire, soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y recargó la cabeza en la ventana.

- **Pero pudo haberlo sido** _-_ dio un brinco y se volteó rápidamente, aquella ya no era una voz en su cabeza; era una real. Sintió que la sangre la bajaba por todo el cuerpo cuando vio que Eliza estaba ahí.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar?-

 **-Creo que esa no debería de ser la pregunta correcta. Pero para despejar tus dudas; tu mamá es una persona muy amable.**

 _-_ ¿Qué quieres?-

 **-Quiero muchas cosas, pero la principal es saber por qué estabas con Susana discutiendo sobre la paternidad del bebé-**

-No sé de qué hablas- volvió a voltearse y apretó las manos.

 **-Claro que lo sabes Anthony, Candy nunca te perdonará esto-** Eliza se acercó a él

 _-_ ¿Qué cosa, según tú?- la encaró y por un momento percibió el miedo en aquellos ojos cafés.

 **-Que seas el padre del hijo que Susana está esperando-**

 _-_ Son tonterías, no sé qué mierda tienes en la cabeza. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, así que te pido te vayas de mi cuarto y de mi casa, que no eras bien recibida-

 **-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya-**

 _-_ Pero ya me salí, ¿acaso crees que Candy le va a creer a la tipa más fácil de la escuela? ¿Crees que Candy será tan tonta como para siquiera considerar las estupideces que estás hablando? Te doy un consejo, Eliza, deja de meter las narices donde no te llaman-

 **-Ella no te ama-**

 _-_ Candy siempre me amará-

 **-Pues no estés tan seguro** _-_ y sin agregar nada más, la castaña salió de aquel lugar.

Aquellas palabras por alguna razón hicieron que el rubio se pusiera nervioso; tenía que reconocer que su novia actuaba muy raro últimamente.

* * *

En aquella habitación todo era risas y besos. Las manos del castaño no podían alejarse de ella, y Candy difícilmente podía separar sus labios para hablar, Terry la interrumpía con besos cada vez que intentaba hablar.

Pasaron varios minutos más y por fin mantuvieron un poco, solo un poco de distancia. Terry se acercó al respaldo de la cama y se sentó con Candy en medio de sus piernas.

 _-Cuando entré a la habitación y te vi… pensé que estaba soñando-_

 _-_ No quería asustarte-

- _No me asustaste, pecosa. Es solo que siempre te imaginé aquí conmigo, pensé que no volvería a tenerte conmigo-_

 _-_ Lamento todo lo que dije Terry, tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros-

- _¿Te estás arrepintiendo?_

 _-_ ¡No, claro que no! Te dije que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y así es, pero eso no deja que me sienta nerviosa por todo lo que está por venir-

- _No tienes nada qué temer, sabremos superar esto. Sabes que te amo-_

 _-_ Y yo te amo, Terry-

Con delicadeza se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, Candy suspiró y se abrazó del cuello del castaño.

- _De verdad te amo, Candy. Prométeme que estarás conmigo. Sé que soy egoísta al pedirte eso, pero no podría superarlo sin ti-_

 _-_ Te lo prometo-

Estaban a punto de besarse, pero tuvieron que parar al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. La señora Grandchester se asomó por la puerta y sonrió al ver a su hijo feliz y como la chica trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

- **Buenas noches, chicos, lamento tener que ser una aburrida, pero ya es tarde. Estoy segura de que los padres de Candy estarán preocupados-**

 **-** ¿ _Qué hora es, mamá?-_ preguntó Terry mientras sentía como Candy se tensaba

- **Cerca de la una-**

 **-** ¡Dios Mío! Se nos fue el tiempo, mis padres me van a matar-

- **Terry, deberías de llevar a Candy a su casa-**

 **-** _Claro que sí, no la voy a dejar sola-_

 _-_ **Fue un gusto conocerte Candy, espero que puedas venir más seguido, estoy segura de que Terry estará encantado-** ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Eleanor aprovechó para avergonzar más a su hijo – **Terry, mi amor, no sabía que aun te sonrojabas-**

 **-** _¡Mamá!_

 _-_ **Estoy encantada contigo, cariño. Ven cuando quieras-** la rubia mayos ignoró a su hijo y enfocó toda su atención en la oji verde. Se acercó y la abrazó.- **Anda hijo, llévala a casa-**

 **-** Muchas gracias señora Grandchester, fue un gusto conocerla. Que pase buena noche-

 **-Gracias querida-** la dama salió de la habitación para concederles unos minutos más. En cuanto cerró la puerta suspiró al recordar cuando su esposo y ella se habían hecho novios.

-Tú mamá es muy dulce-

- _No lo es cuando está molesta-_

 _-_ No digas eso, me gustaría siquiera que mi madre fuera como la tuya- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y sentía las manos de él rodear su cintura.

- _No quisiera separarme, amor. Pero no quiero que tus padres se den cuenta de que no estás en casa-_

 _-_ Está bien- se separaron para besarse, tomarse de las manos y bajar.

Salieron de la casa Grandchester con la esperanza de que aquella relación funcionara y superara los obstáculos que estuvieran por pasar.

Siguieron caminando pero cada cinco pasos se detenían para besarse y abrazarse.

- _Así nunca vamos a llegar, pecas-_

 _-_ ¿Ya te quieres deshacer de mí?-

- _Claro que no, si por mi fuera me quedaba contigo pegado-_

 _-_ Te aburrirías-

- _Con esas pecas no lo creo-_

 _-_ Eres un mocoso, ¿cómo me puedes decir así?

- _Me encanta verte enojada, se te notan más las pecas-_

 _-_ Pues a ti… a ti…-

- _Soy tan perfecto que…-_

 _-_ ¡ARG! Eres un arrogante, Terry-

 _-Pero aun así me amas-_

 _-_ Desafortunadamente sí-

EL castaño ya no contestó, se aferró más a la mano de Candy y la arrastró a un lugar más privado, se acercó a ella y la besó con ferocidad, la rubia sintió el cambio del beso y respondió con la misma intensidad.

No lo pensó dos veces, se impulsó y abrazó con sus piernas la cadera de Terry, el castaño llevó sus manos al derrier de la rubia y la sujetó, bajó su boca para saborear el blanco cuello mientras ella tocaba el suave cabello del ojiazul, así estuvieron algunos minutos, besándose y sintiendo la frescura de la noche.

- _Necesitamos… parar-_

 _-_ No, un poco más-

- _Candy-_

A regañadientes la bajó y bajaron la intensidad de sus besos, cuando estuvieron cinco milímetros separados, se miraron y sonrieron.

- _Soy un bruto, no mereces que te haga eso, te estoy exponiendo-_

 _-_ Terry, tranquilízate. Todo está bien-

- _Haces que pierda la cabeza, pecosas-_

 _-_ Tú también me provocas eso- la besó y retomaron su camino. Cinco minutos después llegaban a la casa de Candy; quien sintió alivio al ver que sus padres todavía no habían llegado, se mordió el labio un poco dudosa y miró a Terry, que no apartaba la mirada de ella.

-Terry…-

- _Candy…-_ sonrieron al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro – _Tú primero-_

 _-_ Emmm, ¿tienes sueño?-

- _¿Qué? No, todavía no-_

 _-_ Que bueno… yo tampoco tengo sueño-

- _Entonces…-_

-Nada, ya nada…- dijo algo cabizbaja por no darse valor y pedir lo que quería

- _Candy, sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, dilo-_

 _-_ Me… me gustaría que te quedaras- algo en la petición lo puso nervioso, quería aceptar en el instante que la escuchó, pero no quería verse tan desesperado.

- _¿Estás segura? Tus padres…-_

 _-_ Solo hasta que ellos lleguen-

Las esmeraldas que lo miraban lo desarmaban por completo, se acercó a ella, tomó su cara y bajó su boca hasta llegar a la de ella, antes de besarla le dijo que sí.

- _Hasta que tus padres lleguen, no queremos problemas todavía-_

 _-_ Gracias Terry- y se volvieron a besar.

Entraron por la puerta principal, Candy la volvió a cerrar y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se detuvo en cuanto Terry le pidió usar su teléfono para hablar a su madre.

- _Dejé mi celular en casa-_

 _-_ Claro, iré al baño mientras hablas-

El castaño se quedó en la sala y la rubia subió a su habitación en una nube de felicidad, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz; la sonrisa se le borró cuando vio que Anthony estaba sentado en su cama.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Necesitas explicarme por qué vienes llegando a esta hora, pero sobre todo por qué te estabas besando con Terry.


	16. Chapter 16

Sentí que el piso se abría bajo mis pies, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mi respiración comenzó a fallarme.

Esto debía de ser un sueño, no estaba pasando esto. No ahora.

Su voz me trajo de vuelta.

-Candy, estoy esperando una respuesta, ¿Qué hacías besándote con Terry?- la mente la tenía en blanco, lo que fuera que había ensayado para decirle a Anthony y terminar con él, no llegaba a mi cerebro.

-¡Anthony!- lejanamente escuché la voz de Terry, no sabía en qué momento había llegado y puesto delante mí.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!- todo pasó en cámara lenta, vi como Tony se levantaba y corría para golpear a Terry, que con gran agilidad lo esquivó y me llevó con él para apartarme del rubio.

Anthony tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, sus puños se veían blancos y la vena del cuello estaba segura estallaría en cualquier momento. Alguien gritó y en un segundo los dos estaban a puño limpio golpeándose.

-¡Anthony, déjalo! ¡NO, Terry! ¡Se van a matar! Por favor- intentó separarlos pero no pudo, sacó su celular del pantalón, se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Eliza, pero aquello podía esperar, así que le marcó a Stear.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, no lograba entender cómo Anthony había elegido ese día para meterse a su habitación, era algo que él no hacía, así que ¿qué rayos así él ahí?

Aquellos seguían comportándose como salvajes, en todos esos años de amistad solo se habían molestado en contadas ocasiones, pero jamás, jamás habían llegado a los golpes. Candy se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un crujir; eso solo significaban huesos rotos, gritó e imploró que pararan, pero ninguno le prestó atención, el otro temor de la rubia era que sus padres llegaran o que los vecinos llamaran a la policía o que … tuvo que detener sus pensamientos cuando oyó el timbre de su casa, bajó corriendo y le abrió la puerta al chico de lentes.

- **¡Jesucristo! Terry lo vas a matar-** Stear subió, con mucha dificultad logró quitar a Anthony, Candy por su parte corrió hacia Terry, aquello fue el colmo para el rubio.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta- le recriminó Anthony a Terry –¿Y tú? ¡Cómo puedes estar con él cuando ha embarazado a otra! No eres más que una…- no alcanzó a terminar porque el puño de Terry lo noqueó y lo mandó al suelo junto con Stear.

- **¿Qué rayos te ocurre, Terry?-**

-¿Estás loco? ¿Lo quieres matar?- Candy corrió a auxiliar al rubio que inconsciente comenzaba a sangrar de un lado de la boca, el castaño desvió la mirada y apretó los puños.

- _No voy a permitir que te ofenda-_

-¡Anthony! ¡Dios, reacciona!- Candy le golpeó en la cara y enseguida escuchó los quejidos del rubio, suspiró y se levantó para ir por alcohol, en su viaje al baño vio que Terry se miraba la herida en su espejo, se dio prisa y se debatió entre a quien atender primero.

-Déjame ayudarte- se acercó al castaño y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar la sangre que le brotaba cerca del ojo

 _-Tienes otro paciente más importante que atender que yo-_

 _-_ ¿De verdad te vas a comportar así? ¡Eres un tonto!-

- _Candy…-_

 _-_ Ahora no, Terry, tengo un paciente- se dirigió con Anthony, que se removía en el suelo.

- **Yo lo haré, Candy-**

 **-** Stear…-

-No necesito nada de nadie, malditos traidores- el rubio con mucha dificultad se puso de pie y miró a los demás, algo en la mirada de él rompió el corazón de Candy –Tú… tú eras mi mejor amigo, te confié muchas cosas, te abrí las puertas de mi casa, estuve ahí para ti, y así es como me pagas… acostándote con mi novia-

- _Anthony…-_

 _-_ Ni siquiera quiero escucharte, ¿cómo te atreviste a poner los ojos en ella?- señaló a una triste y llorosa rubia que miraba el suelo.

- _Yo no planeé enamorarme de Candy. La amo-_ se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos hasta que Anthony parpadeó y habló.

 _-_ ¿La amas? No tienes vergüenza para decir que la amas cuando tienes una novia embarazada. ¿Cómo siquiera puedes vivir con eso? ¿Qué le dijiste para que cayera en tu sucia trampa? ¡ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO!-

 _-Lo lamento Tony, yo no busqué esto, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ella, pero sucedió. La amo-_

-La dices amar pero te acostabas con Susana, ¿qué clase de amor es ese? EXPLICAMELO PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDO. Siempre lo supe, siempre supe que la mirabas diferente, pensabas que no me daba cuenta, pero muy iluso creí que te quedarías callado porque sabía que jamás, JAMÁS te atreverías a quitármela porque ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO y eso te bastaba.

Las palabras del rubio calaron el corazón de Candy y estalló en llanto, cubrió su boca con la mano.

- _Anthony, lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento. No quería que te enteraras de esta manera-_ el rubio esquivó la mirada zafiro y se enfocó en Candy.

-¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? ¡No te piensas defender!-

- **Anthony, necesitas calmarte un poco-** Stear se acercó pero se detuvo en seco

 **-** NO. TE. METAS. STEAR-

-Lo siento mucho Anthony, de verdad lo siento-

-¿Es que los dos no saben decir otra cosa que no sea lo siento?-

-Yo…-

- _Si quieres desquitarte con alguien, debe ser conmigo. Ella no…-_

 _-_ Tú, tú, tú, siempre tú, Terry- con dificultad se levantó y se plantó frente a Candy. –Dime, ¿con qué cara verás a tus padres para decirle que le has quitado el padre a un inocente?- la rubia se volvió a llevar las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. -¿Cómo te vas a sentir cuando veas el odio en los ojos de las personas cuando se enteren de la clase de…-

- _¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!-_ las manos de Terry rodearon el cuello del rubio y lo apretaron.

- **TERRY, TE VOLVISTE LOCO, SUÉLTALO-**

 **-** ¡NO! LO VAS A MATAR, SUELTALO- gritó la rubia, aquella voz pareció hacer efecto en Terry porque de inmediato lo soltó.

- _¿Cómo lo puedes defender después de todo lo que te dijo?-_ Candy y Terry se miraron, dejaron de hacerlo cuando Anthony habló de nuevo.

-¿Lo amas?-

Candy suspiró y cerró los ojos, sabía que lo que diría estaba por cambiarlo todo, así que sería valiente y asumiría las consecuencias de lo que pasara.

- **Anthony, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Deben dejar que las cosas se calmen.**

-No, y recuerdo haberte pedido que te mantuvieras al margen, Stear-

-Lo amo- dijo quedamente Candy. Terry cerró los ojos y Stear se preparó por si el rubio optaba por volver a los golpes.

-Lo amas- repitió Anthony con la cara desencajada y la mirada perdida.

-Sí, creo que lo he amado desde que lo conocí- los tres hombres centraron su atención en ella, Candy respiró y siguió hablando –Lo he amado desde siempre pero no quería aceptarlo… lo…. Discúlpame-

El rubio parpadeó, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se detuvo y giró un poco el cuerpo –Deseo con todo el corazón que jamás puedan ser felices- y salió de la habitación.

Candy se desmoronó pero Terry fue más rápido y la sostuvo.

- _Necesito que veas que se ha ido por completo de la casa, y si puedes que lo acompañes a la suya._

 _-_ **No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame-** salió y cerró la puerta.

 _-Candy, mi amor, despierta. ¡Candy! ¡Pecosa!-_ con mucho cuidado la acostó y la acomodó, estaba tapándola cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor. – _Maldita sea, sus papás-_ se escabulló al baño y lo cerró, estaba seguro de que la mamá de la rubia no entraría. Escuchó como abrían la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Candy, cariño?- era la mama de Candy, escuchó pasos más cerca y luego como crujía la cama -¿Cielo?-

-Mmmmmmm, ¡mamá! ¿mamá? ¿qué haces?- trató de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió.

-Vine porque dejaste la luz encendida, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Yo….- con la mirada buscó a Terry, no supo si todo se había tratado de un sueño –Si… creo que tuve una pesadilla-

-Descansa hija- por raro que pareciera, su madre le besó la frente y salió. En la oscuridad de su habitación se permitió llorar, abrazó una almohada y siguió llorando, no escuchó cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Levantó el rostro de la almohada cuando percibió un aroma.

-¿Terry?-

- _¡Shhhh! Tus padres pueden oírnos-_ se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sentirlo cerca le devolvió el alma al cuerpo por un momento.

-¿No lo soñé, verdad?-

- _No preciosa-_

 _-_ Yo no quería que se enterara así, se lo quería decir de otra manera-

- _Lo sé mi amor, pero debemos de afrontar los hechos-_

 _-_ ¿Te lastimó?-

- _Yo lo lastimé a él-_

-Ni así dejas de ser un arrogante-

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos más hasta que él se despidió, prometiéndose ver al otro día para hablar con Susana.

* * *

Su mente era una total confusión, se sentía traicionado, herido, pero sobre todo molesto. Sabía que él le había sido infiel con Susana y lo peor, con su hermana, y lo que Candy había hecho era lo menos que él se merecía, sabía que merecía más, pero ver con sus propios ojos como llegaban de la mano, se abrazaban y besaban había sido el peor castigo de todos, nunca imaginó que la ojiverde le pagara con la misma moneda.

-Candy era diferente-

Sabía que ella nunca hubiera puesto sus ojos en él, todo esto era culpa de Terry, él había sido el culpable, la había atrapado, la había… unas imágenes de ellos dos en la cama se formó en la mente de Anthony

-¡Maldito!- estuvo a punto de regresar, pero Stear lo detuvo. -¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

- **Solo quiero ver que llegues con bien a casa-**

 **-** ¿Y eso a ti que más te da?-

- **Anthony, eres mi amigo-**

 **-** ¡Ja! Para amigo que eres, sabias lo que estaba pasando y me lo ocultaste-

- **No era mi intención, pero…-**

-Pero entre Terry y yo, siempre lo escogerías a él-

- **Tony…-**

 **-** ¿Sabes qué, Stear? Déjalo así y te pido que no me sigas- el rubio reanudó su camino. El castaño bufó y regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con Terry.

-¿ **Qué ocurrió?-**

 **-** _Llegaron sus papás-_

 _-_ **¿Cómo está Candy? ¿Qué va a ocurrir?-**

 **-** _Se quedó dormida, yo… yo no lo sé, primero tengo que contarle a mis padres y después…-_ se pasó las manos por su cabello y cerró los ojos - _¿Por qué las cosas son tan complicadas?_

 **-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?**

 **-** _Ya hiciste mucho Stear, gracias-_

* * *

Llegó a casa y se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, era demasiado tarde para que sus padres estuvieran despiertos; entró y se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, la familia Grandchester lo esperaba.

-Terry-

- _Lamento la demora papá, pero…-_ Richard Grandchester levantó la mano en señal de protesta, así que tuvo que callarse, frunció el cejo y miró a su madre; algo no estaba bien. - _¿Qué ocurre?-_

 _-_ Terry, nunca hemos tenido queja de ti, ni como estudiante y mucho menos como hijo. Así que te daré una oportunidad para que me digas qué es lo que está pasando-

- _¿Qué está pasando? Fui a dejar a Candy a su casa, avisé a mamá que llegaría un poco tarde porque los padres de ella…-_

 _-_ ¿Candy? ¿Quién es Candy?-

-Cariño…- trató de intervenir la señora Grandchester pero se contuvo

-¿Candy es tu novia?-

- _Sí-_

-Entonces tienes dos novias-

- _¿Qué? ¡No!-_

 _-_ Si no tienes dos novias, y fuiste a dejar a Cindy a su casa, podrás explicarme entonces ¿quién es Susana y por qué dice que espera un hijo tuyo?-

- _No puede ser-_

 _-_ ¿Terry qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esa muchacha?- Eleanor se posición frente a su hijo al ver que su esposo estaba hirviendo de coraje y mostraba intención de golpearlo.

- _Mamá, papá… yo puedo explicarles-_

 _-_ ¡TE ESTÁS TARDANDO, JOVENCITO!- gritó su padre

- _Yo… Susana era mi novia… ella dice que espera un hijo mío, pero nosotros no hemos tenido relaciones en mucho tiempo-_

 _-_ ¿Pero te acostabas con ella?-

-Richard, ese lenguaje-

-Ahora no, Eleanor. Estoy esperando una respuesta Terruce-

- _Sí-_

-¿Y te cuidabas?-

- _Yo…-_

 _-_ ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¿Qué te dijimos siempre, Terruce? ¡Ahora mira las consecuencias de tu irresponsabilidad!-

- _Siempre nos cuidábamos papá-_

 _-_ Pues algo debió de ocurrir para que la señorita esté esperando un hijo tuyo-

- _Papá…-_

 _-_ ¡No! Mira, entiendo que seas joven y quieras experimentar, Terry. Pero debes ser consciente de que hay responsabilidades que deben de asumirse-

- _¿Qué quieres decir?-_ el corazón de Terry se empezó a acelerar, temía que las palabras que dijera su padre, fueran las que estaban cruzando por su mente.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que está embarazada?-

- _Algunas semanas-_ Eleanor ahogó un grito con la mano, tuvo que sentarse un momento.

 _-_ ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada hijo?-

- _Tenía miedo mamá, no sabía qué hacer-_

 _-_ ¿Y por eso terminaste con ella?- su padre lo miró.

- _No, yo no sabía, fui a verla a su casa, terminamos pero en ningún momento me dijo que estaba embarazada, por la noche vino a verme a la cabaña y me lo dijo… pero nosotros ya no éramos nada-_

 _-_ Pero lo fueron y tenían relaciones Terry. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-

- _No lo sé papá. Yo no la amo-_

 _-_ Terry…-

- _¡Papá, yo no la amo! No puedo estar con alguien a quien no amo-_

 _-_ Está esperando un hijo tuyo. Es sangre de tu sangre-

- _No la quiero-_

 _-_ No te hemos enseñado a ser cobarde, Terry. Debes de afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos así quieras o no-

- _No puedes obligarme a que me case con ella-_

 _-_ Eres menor de edad, Terry. Podemos hacerlo-

- _¡Mamá!-_

 _-_ Lo siento, mi amor. Pero tu padre tiene razón-

- _Puedo buscar un trabajo y darle dinero, acompañarla en las consultas, ayudarle a cuidar al bebé, muchas parejas hacen eso. No me desatenderé, lo juro, siempre estaré para ella y el niño-_

Los señores Grandchester tardaron varios minutos en responder. La esperanza surgió en Terry.

 _-_ ¿Richard?-

-No, Ely. Terry debe hacerse responsable como tal, fue tu novia y me imagino significó algo en tu vida, la querías, te acostabas con ella, así como fuiste valiente para tenerla en tu cama, así debes de ser valiente para hacerte responsable-

- _¡PERO NO LA AMO!-_ tuvo que parpadear rápido para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran.

 _-_ ¿Crees que eso importa ahora? El amor es irrelevante, embarazaste a una joven, sus padres le han echado de su casa, no tiene a nadie; más que al padre de su hijo, así que no la puedes dejar sola-

- _¿Sus papás la corrieron? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

 _-_ Ella vino, Terry. Después de que te fueras con Candy, pidió verte-

El castaño se desplomó en el sillón y se talló la cara. Richard y Eleanor se vieron a los ojos, con el corazón partido se acercaron a su hijo, la rubia lo abrazó y él permitió liberar su llanto en brazos de su madre.

- _No me quiero casar, mamá-_

-Lo sé mi amor, pero sabes que es lo correcto-

-Terry…- al oír la voz de su esposo, levantó el rostro y con la mirada le pidió que no agregara más dolor. –Yo también lo siento hijo, me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera-

- _Candy y yo…-_

 _-_ Ella entenderá hijo, deberá hacerlo-

- **¿Má?-**

Eleanor levantó la mirada y encontró a su hija Karen a mitad de las escaleras. Parpadeó un poco y trató de sonreír

-¿Qué ocurre, mi vida?-

- **Susana ya despertó-**

* * *

Muchas gracias por la lectura.

Tengan excelente semana.


	17. Chapter 17

Terminó la tercera maleta y con su mano derecha limpió sus lágrimas. Cerró un momento los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama.

Hablar con sus padres nunca había sido tan difícil. Todavía recordaba los gritos de su padre y las bofetadas de su madre, la mejilla izquierda seguía ardiéndole.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta de su habitación. Su hermano Albert se asomaba.

-Papá quiere saber si ya tienes tus cosas listas-

-Albert…-

-No Susana, yo no puedo ayudarte-

-¡Por favor! Habla con papá, dile que no pueden hacerme esto- la rubia se acercó y estuvo a punto de arrodillarse, pero su hermano la sujeto de los codos y la puso de pie.

-No, si ese patán se atrevió a tocarte, debe atreverse a mantenerte-la soltó y salió de nuevo del cuarto.

Más lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, nunca imaginó que sus padres le dieran la espalda. Tomó lo que había empacado, dio un último vistazo al cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró a sus padres en la sala; los dos veían la televisión junto con Albert. Llegó al final y dejó sus cosas en el suelo, se aclaró la garganta para hablarles.

-Papi, mami-

-Si ya tienes tus cosas, puedes irte-

-Papá, ¿de verdad me vas a correr?-

-No puedes esperar que permita que te quedes aquí cuando eres una ramera-

-¡Mamá!-

-Vete de una buena vez, Susana-

-Pero es muy noche, algo me puede pasar-

-Ya te ha pasado algo, sabes dónde está la puerta-

Enfocaron de nuevo su atención en la televisión, el hermano de la rubia la miró por una última vez y después se giró. A Susana no le quedó más que tomar sus pertenencias y salir.

La noche refrescó su rostro pero no su alma, mientras caminaba dejaba salir las lágrimas. Se había debatido entre decirle a sus papás sobre el embarazo y durante un pequeño instante se permitió creer que la apoyarían, pero todo había resultado en una catástrofe.

Suspiró una vez más y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parada del autobús. Sacó su celular para llamarle a Terry y decirle que fuera por ella, pero estaba segura de que para empezar, él no contestaría el teléfono y obviamente no iría por ella.

Solicitó un taxi y dio la dirección de Terry. Estas cosas se harían por la mala.

Iba tan entretenida en sus pensamientos que el conductor se pasó varias cuadras, la rubia reaccionó y le pidió la bajara ahí mismo, colocó sus pertenencias en el suelo, pagó el servició y comenzó a caminar, por fortuna ya faltaba poco.

Su mente seguía trabajando en lo que diría cuando llegara a casa del castaño, pero unas risitas interrumpieron su caos mental.

Alzó la mirada y se topó con que Candy y Terry salían de la casa de él. PERO SALÍAN DE LA MANO.

Unos pasos más y se detuvieron para besarse, luego siguieron caminando sin percatarse de ella.

Algo se removió en su estómago y devolvió una, dos y tres veces más.

Tuvo la intención de seguirlos pero las ganas de devolver fueron más fuertes, así que se quedó dónde estaba y los miró perderse.

Quería llorar, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr y golpearlos.

¡Pero sí tú también le fuiste infiel con Anthony! No tienes por qué estar así. Tu engaño es mucho más evidente.

Ignoró sus propios pensamientos, tomó sus maletas y caminó directo a la casa de los Grandchester.

Estaba nerviosa, claro que sí. Solo había visto a la señora Eleanor como tres veces y casi siempre se limitaba a mirarla y medio sonreírle.

Suspiró por quinta vez y tocó el timbre.

* * *

No había sido capaz de ir a su habitación y estar con ella. Señor de los cielos, la aborrecía.

La vida se burlaba de él, no había otra forma para decirlo. Sus padres no entendían razones, se había cansado en hacerles ver que la solución no era casarse, y ellos lo habían ignorado una vez más.

El deber, esa era la palabra que había reinado en la mayor parte de la conversación con los señores Grandchester, el maldito deber.

Muy dentro de sí sabía que tenían un poco de razón. Ellos tenían relaciones, se cuidaban, aunque no siempre.

Él era el responsable de lo que estaba pasando. Debía de asumir las consecuencias de los actos cometidos.

- _Eres un tarado, Terry-_ se talló la cara y dejó salir el aire.

Sonrió al recordar las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Y si huyes, hermano?-

- _No Karen, huir no hará que las cosas mejoren-_

 _-_ Estar con ella tampoco-

Quizás su hermana tenía razón.

Pero no podía hacerlo, eran muy jóvenes, y no podría sacrificar a Candy a una vida de carencias y limitaciones.

- _No, ella se merece lo mejor-_ con ese pensamiento recargó la cabeza en el sofá y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

La pesadez que sentía en los ojos no le permitía abrirlos por completo. Se incorporó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto?- se preguntó a sí misma. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos deseó no haberlo hecho. El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación.

Miró para todos lados.

No, nada de eso le era familiar. Se miró y comprobó que tenía la ropa y el cuerpo intacto. Se levantó de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, caminó por la habitación tratando de que el miedo no se apoderara de ella, pero era casi imposible.

Se asomó por la ventana solo para darse cuenta de que estaba muy, pero muy lejos del suelo. Su alma se partió en pedazos cuando giró el pomo de la puerta y ésta no cedió.

-¿Qué está pasando?- con la mirada buscó su celular y su bolsa, pero tampoco los encontró. La desesperación se apoderó de ella al no encontrar algo que la ayudara a salir de aquel lugar.

Se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar.

¿QUÉ ESTABA OCURRIENDO?

-De seguro me estoy volviendo loca, esto debe ser un sueño- se enjuagó las lágrimas, cerró los ojos y cogió un poco de piel entre sus dedos, sí, eso funcionaria para despertar.

Pero no fue así.

Caminó en círculos por la habitación, trató de hacer memoria. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era que iba para la casa de alguien, pero no lograba recordar quien.

Presa del pánico se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla. Necesitaba salir a toda costa de aquel lugar, su vista se nubló por las lágrimas.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Despertó cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. Desorientada se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en la cama, estuvo a punto de vomitar con el solo pensar que alguien la había tocado.

Giró el rostro y notó que había una mesita de noche, encima de ella un vaso con agua y una nota.

" _Todo estará bien, no te asustes"_

Aquella nota en lugar de traerle paz, le trajo más angustia.

* * *

Neal no tenía ni idea de cómo controlarla, Mía había perdido la razón y necesitaba hacer algo ya.

Lo supo desde que la escuchó hablando con un matón. El corazón del moreno saltó y estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Mía estaba llevando todo al extremo.

 **-Estás loca-**

-No, no lo estoy, Neal. Tú no lo entiendes-

 **-Claro que lo hago-**

-¿De verdad? Entiendes cómo me siento al saber que he sido usada, humillada y mangoneada por un mequetrefe que…-

 **-Mía, Anthony no es la única persona con la que te acuestas. No sé por qué te afecta tanto-**

-Pues no, no lo es, pero eso no le quita que el muy bastardo…-

 **-No puede ser, te enamoraste de él** \- Neal la miró, confirmó sus sospechas cuando ella no le pudo sostener la mirada. **–Mía, ya no te importa vengarte de Candy, nunca te importó-**

-Yo…- esto era increíble, por primera vez se quedaba sin palabras.

 **-No lo puedo creer, Mía-**

-No sé cómo pasó… yo sólo quería divertirme, me gustaba saber que podía quitarle lo que quisiera a Candy, pero-

- **Pero te enamoraste-**

-Pero eso no importa ya. No voy a dejar que se burle de mí, te lo juro Neal que me la va a pagar, él y esa zorrita me la van a pagar muy caro-

Neal prefirió quedarse callado, en lugar de eso se acercó a la jarra de agua que tenía en la habitación y sirvió unos vasos, giró el rostro para ver que Mía estuviera distraída y así poder vaciar unas gotas de tranquilizante.

- **Toma, necesitas beber algo-**

 **-** ¿Agua? Necesito algo más fuerte-

- **Mía, tómatelo y luego bajamos por algo más-**

 **-** Está bien- el castaño observó cómo a desgana se bebía el líquido. No le gustaba tener que hacer esto pero sabía que era por el bien de Mía. Tuvo que correr a tomarla en brazos para que no impactara en el suelo, la depositó en la cama y la miró.

Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Ahora tenía que buscar a Eliza.

* * *

Soñó que huían y eso lo despertó.

Estaba sudado y a nada de caerse del sillón. Se sentó y buscó el reloj de pared.

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, faltaba mucho para que Candy despertara. Se recostó de nuevo, su cabeza le daba la vuelta a la idea de Karen.

Podían huir, muchas parejas hacían eso.

Pero tenía una responsabilidad.

Pero lo querían casar con alguien a quien no quería.

Pero tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos.

Pero sería infeliz.

Pero no era un cobarde.

O quizás sí.

Le pensó tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Una hora mucho más prudente, sabía que a esa hora los papás de Candy se iban a correr.

Se esperó unos minutos más y salió. Cuando llegó a su destino se sorprendió de ver la luz del cuarto de la rubia encendida, decidió esperar un poco más para subir. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando escuchó que hablaban; eran los señores White.

Los vio alejarse y caminó hacia la puerta.

Candy bajaba varios minutos después.

Era tan adorable verla así, recién levantada y con el pijama. Fue en ese momento que supo que la amaría toda la vida, pasara lo que pasara siempre sería ella la dueña de su corazón, de su vida, de su alma, de su todo.

La amaría por sobre todas las cosas, la protegería y veneraría.

Sí, hacer esto era lo correcto.

Ella lo amaba.

Él la amaba.

Y bien decían que amar a alguien era una cosa, ser amado es otra. Pero que te ame la misma persona que amas lo es todo.

Y tenían razón, aquello valía la pena.

La primera reacción de ambos fue abrazarse y besarse.

-No me he lavado los dientes-

- _Eso no me importa pecas-_

 _-_ ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Entra-

- _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_


	18. Chapter 18

- _¿Qué dices, Candy? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-_

 _-_ ¡Sí! Claro que sí- la rubia no esperó más para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Recargaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

- _No tengo un anillo conmigo, pero te doy esto-_ se separó un poco de ella, llevó sus manos a su cuello para quitarse una cadena de oro y dársela a la rubia – _Fue un regalo de mi abuela. Quiero que lo conserves-_

-No Terry, no tienes por qué-

- _Claro que sí, pecas. Vamos, te lo voy a poner-_ la rubia se dio la vuelta y segundos después sentía el frío tocar su cuello.

-Esto es una locura- con sus dedos rozó el dije con la inicial de Terry y después sonrió.

- _¿Te estás arrepintiendo?-_ las esmeraldas se clavaron en los zafiros y negó con la cabeza.

 _-_ Claro que no, pero somos menores de edad-

- _Podemos ir al condado de Ocklan-_

 _-_ ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres que nos casemos ahora?-

- _Para qué esperar-_

-Pero…-

- _Candy, no quiero que me separen de ti-_

 _-_ No lo harán, Terry. Pero ¿por qué me dices eso?-

- _Yo… -_ el castaño se debatió en contarle lo que había ocurrido por la madrugada. – _Te lo voy a contar, pero prométeme que escuches lo que escuches, mantendrás la calma y no te dejarás llevar-_

 _-_ Terry me estás asustando-

- _Promételo, Candy-_

-Lo prometo-

* * *

Mía despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba haber tomado como para amanecer así, lo último que se le venía a la mente es que estaba hablando con Neal y de repente todo se había vuelto negro.

Frunció el cejo y se incorporó de la cama ignorando sus propios pensamientos. Revisó la hora y soltó una maldición, si quería que su nueva venganza siguieran su curso debía de asegurarse de hacerlo ya.

Marcó el número de Axel, su contacto para emergencias; como el desaparecer a alguien.

-¿Qué encontraste de la chica?- mientras hablaba caminaba por la habitación buscando qué ponerse para pasar desapercibida. -¿Estás seguro de que sus padres la han corrido? ¿Y a dónde se supone que… ¡Claro, con los Grandchester! ¿Qué más?-

Unas palabras más y colgó. Sopesó su siguiente movimiento, debía de ser cuidadosa ahora que Susana Marlow estaba en la casa de los Grandchester. Tomó asiento y miró hacia la puerta tratando de darle forma a su plan.

Tomó su celular de nuevo y le marcó al rubio. Tuvo que insistir varias veces para que le atendiera la llamada, y cuando así fue le molesto saber que se encontraba borracho. Bueno, en parte eso hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Veinte minutos después salía del hotel y tomaba un taxi para llegar a la casa de Anthony. Ni falta que hacia abrirle la puerta, Mía le había robado un juego de llaves, así que fue fácil entrar y más cuando sabía que sus padres no se encontraban. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, era Mia White, siempre, siempre se enteraba de las cosas.

Se adentró en la casa hasta llegar al cuarto de su presa, tuvo que contener las ganas de devolver al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el aposento de Anthony.

-Anthony, luces como al mierda-

-No… no podría…decir… de ti-

-No, yo nunca me veré como tú, querido- se acercó a él y pensó mejor en no besarlo. Discretamente miró la habitación hasta localizar lo que necesitaba. -¿No te apetece tomar una ducha?-

-No… yo…-

-Vamos, necesitas estar un poco cuerdo-

-Mis… padres… ellos….-

-No están-

Como pudo lo llevó al baño, abrió la regadera y lo dejó ahí para que se avivara un poco. Regresó a la habitación y comenzó a poner las cámaras de video en varias partes. Estaba revisando el ángulo de una, cuando el teléfono de Anthony empezó a sonar.

Giró el rostro buscando el origen de la llamada, se escuchaba cerca pero no lo encontraba. Alzó la cobija y por fin.

-Maldita perra- dijo al ver que la llamada era de "Susy". Ignoró la llamada y rápidamente revisó el celular. Estuvo a nada de vomitar al ver los mensajes que se mandaban, si pensaba que ya había visto todo, se equivocó, las fotografías sugerentes de la rubia hicieron que Mía hirviera de coraje.

-Eres un cerdo, Anthony-

Furiosa empezó a mandarle un WhatsApp a Susana

"Te espero en mi casa, mi amor. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, la puerta está abierta" lo envió y enseguida se reenvió las fotografías de la rubia. Aventó el celular en la cama y regresó al baño. Anthony estaba sentado en el piso.

-Me las vas a pagar- cerró la regadera y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él la miró e intentó besarla pero lo esquivó.

-¿No… quieres?-

-Hueles a alcohol- le dijo cuando Anthony se sentó en la cama

-Terry…- recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y cerró los ojos –Él tiene la culpa-

-Ya te enteraste que anda con Candy- escuchar eso fue como si de repente la borrachera se le bajara, abrió los ojos y se puso recto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Los vi- contestó como si nada mientras saca algunas prendas de ropa de él

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡SABÍAS QUE ERA MI NOVIA!- Mía tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar y decirle que ella sabía de su pequeño y sucio secreto con Susana. Apretó la playera que había escogido y se giró a verlo, le tomó una eternidad lograr un sonrisa.

-Bebé, tú la engañas conmigo, creo que es lo más justo- le aventó la prenda y suspiró, si no se lograba controlar aquello terminaría antes de que Susana llegara.

-Pero eso no…-

-Anthony, será mejor que te calmes y te tomes esto, es para la resaca- de algún lugar había sacado una botella de agua y unas pastillas, se las entregó y vio como las tomaba.

No lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a quitarse la ropa ante la mirada de Anthony, lo miró sonreír y supo que las cosas andaban por buen camino. Fue directo a la cama y se acomodó arriba de él.

Empezaron a besarse y a despojarse de la ropa interior. Pasaron varios minutos y se fijó en las pupilas del rubio, la droga estaba en su punto.

-Vamos, quiero hacerlo ya- escuchó la voz de él. Anthony se acomodó y se introdujo en ella, ambos gimieron y empezaron a moverse.

* * *

El malestar no se iba, y eso hacía imposible el dormir, así que se giró en la cama y se concentró en las cosas que había en la habitación de Terry. Tomó la almohada y la olió, estuvo a punto de llorar de no ser por los calambres que sintió en el abdomen. Frotó sus manos y cuando estuvieron calientes las colocó en el bajo vientre; aquello aminoró un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Se puso de pie y caminó por el cuarto, no sabía si eran las hormonas del embarazo o qué, pero de repente se sintió desdichada, perdida y destruida. Sabía que los padres de Terry la apoyarían, había escuchado la mayor parte de la plática que habían tenido con él en la madrugada, y aunque él no reaccionara de la mejor manera, sabía que no la dejaría sola.

Pero eso no la consolaba, como tampoco le consolaba saber que estaba enamorado de Candy. Fue un segundo pero el dolor fue tan agudo que la dobló, evitó gritar porque no quería despertar a nadie, no estaba segura de la hora que era.

Cuando el dolor cesó, se arregló un poco y decidió salir para buscar a Terry y hablar con él. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se encontró con Karen.

-Hola Kary-

-Es Karen-

-¿No has visto a Terry?-

-Emmm, nop. Adiós, me tengo que bañar-

La miró entrar al sanitario y cerrar la puerta, negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Una muy malhumorada señora Grandchester la recibió con el desayuno.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, señora- Eleanor alzó la mirada, sintió un poco de pena por la chica, sabía que aquello no debería ser fácil y mucho menos para alguien tan joven y desprotegida. Suspiró y cambió de actitud.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. Me gustaría hablar con Terry-

-Primero debes desayunar, querida-

-Yo…-

-Desayuna, luego lo buscas- a pesar de que Eleanor quería no desquitarse, no pudo evitar controlar la amargura de su voz. Susana supo en ese instante, que la vida en esa casa sería un infierno.

Después de un silencioso desayuno, la rubia subió a la habitación y buscó un cambio de ropa, quizás un baño le ayudaría a refrescar sus pensamientos. Antes de asearse le llamó a Terry, pero jamás contestó, le dejó correos de voz y mensajes de WhatsApp, pero de igual manera no hubo respuesta.

Caminó por la habitación y tomó una fotografía de él y de su familia; se veían contentos. Recordaba que le había platicado sobre aquella salida. Ahora se le hacía lejano las veces que Terry y ella hablaban, que se confesaban cosas, que reían y se querían.

¿Había culpables? Sí, ellos eran los culpables.

-Pero yo lo amo.

-No Susana, si lo amaras jamás te habrías metido con Anthony.

-Necesitaba sentirme deseada, amada, cortejada por alguien más. Terry parecía olvidarse de mi…

-Excusas Susana, son puras excusas.

Recordaba la cara de los papás de Terry cuando les dijo que estaba embarazada, vio furia y tristeza, vio coraje e impotencia, vio desilusión y odio.

Y a pesar de eso se aguantó, se mantuvo firma aun sabiendo que el hijo que esperaba no era de él. Sabía que solo hacia eso porque no quería verlo feliz con Candy.

¿Pero qué tenía Candy que lo había embrujado? ¿Por qué todos la querían? ¿Por qué Anthony y Terry siempre la preferían?

Empezó a llorar, se descargó y dejó que el dolor y la emoción de las hormonas se apoderaran de ella.

¿Pero valía la pena sacrificarse para que Candy no fuera feliz? ¿Era Candy tan importante en su vida como para poner su destino en las manos de una familia que sabía no la quería? ¿Cómo sería su vida si ella y Terry se casaban?

-Me odiaré a mí misma. No podría, no lo amo. Ya no más- se abrazó a sí misma y sin pensarlo se quedó dormida.

Fueron alrededor de treinta minutos en los que se dejó envolver por Morfeo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados e hinchados y era con toda la razón, había llorado un mar. Entró al baño para darse la ducha que pospusiera por la pequeña siesta.

Escuchó su celular sonar justo cuando salí del cuarto de baño. Se cambió, cepilló su cabello y después revisó su teléfono.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio que el mensaje venia de Anthony. Decidió no contestarlo, se esmeró en su arregló y salió de la casa Grandchester, por fortuna no se había topado con ningún integrante.

Solicitó un servicio de taxi y en menos de veinte minutos llegó a la casa del rubio. Siguió las instrucciones y abrió la puerta, al momento de hacerlo volvió a sentir un tirón en el abdomen, ignoró la sensación y siguió su camino.

Subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, el dolor iba en aumento. Se detuvo unos instantes y se concentró en la respiración, al hacerlo escuchó unas voces. Se percató que la puerta del cuarto de Anthony estaba entreabierta, dio unos cuantos pasos y se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Él estaba con alguien, ignoró a la mujer y se concentró en él.

-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!- ni siquiera fue consciente de que había gritado, y mucho menos de haberse acercado al lecho.

-¿Susana? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿PARA ESO ME HICISTE VENIR? ¡ERES UN MALDITO!-

Anthony como pudo se quitó a Mía, intentó cubrirse pero fue imposible, la mayor de las White empezó a sonreír, se apartó de la pareja y se encerró en el baño. Tuvo que concentrarse para no echarse a reír como desquiciada.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO. ERES UN MALDITO- Susana lo golpeaba mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Susana, cálmate… yo te puedo…-

-¿EXPLICAR? ¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR? TE ODIO, TE ODIO Y ODIO A ESTE HIJO TUYO-

-¿Qué?-

-TE MENTÍ, ESTE HIJO QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO ES TUYO, NO ES DE TERRY… YO CREÍ QUE TÚ…-

-Susana, yo te pregunté…-

-¡YA SÉ LO QUE PREGUNTASTE! YO TE AMABA, DE VERDAD QUE LO HACIA, YO ¡ARGGG!-

-¿Qué te pasa?- la tomó de los brazos pero ella lo empujó.

-QUÍTAME LA MANOS DE ENCIMA, SUCIO ANIMAL-

La rubia salió del cuarto de Anthony, él atinó a tomar un pantalón deportivo y la siguió. Mía emergió del baño, ellos seguían discutiendo en el pasillo, estaba cambiándose cuando escuchó un grito y luego un golpe seco

* * *

Iban en el coche de Stear, no llevaban ni la mitad del camino cuando el celular de Terry comenzó a sonar.

-¿No vas a contestar?-

- _No_ -

-Terry-

- _Candy-_

 _-_ ¿Y si es importante?

- _Nada es más importante que tú-_ ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego desviaron las miradas.

-Pero…-

- _Candy, de verdad. No hay nadie con quien quiera hablar más que contigo, y por fortuna te tengo aquí-_

-¿Ni siquiera vas a ver quién es? Podría ser tu madre-

- _No-_

La conversación murió y se enfocaron en el camino. Habían tardado mucho en decidir si iban a Ocklan, fue después de que Terry le contara que tenía una tía que les podía ayudar a casarse; una hora después estaban en casa de Stear pidiendo ayuda.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ahora fue el turno de Candy. Lo sacó del bolso, se extrañó de ver el número de Stear.

-Es Stear-

 _-Quizás quiere saber si ya llegamos-_

 _-_ Hola, Stear-

- **Gracias a Dios contestas, le he estado marcando a Terry. Candy, necesitan volver-**

 **-** ¿Por qué?-

- **Eliza no aparece-**

 **-** ¿Cómo?-

- **Sí, no sé nada de ella desde ayer por la tarde, su hermano ha venido a buscarme a la casa, ni siquiera sé cómo averiguó donde vivo-**

 **-** ¡Oh Dios Mio!-

- _¿Qué ocurre?-_

 _-_ Eliza no aparece-

- **Y ha ocurrido otra cosa, Susana tuvo un accidente, está hospitalizada-**

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Tengan una excelente semana.

Esta historia está llegando a su final. (:


	19. Chapter 19

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, las manos comenzaron a sudarme en cuanto entramos al hospital Saint James, mi mirada recorrió los pasillos buscando alguna cara conocida. Sentía el estómago en mi boca y el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

En todo el trayecto me había mantenido callada, notaba a Terry sumamente tenso y nervioso, y no era para menos, la mamá de su hijo estaba hospitalizada, y solo Dios sabía lo que había pasado.

 **-¡Terry! ¡Candy!-** giramos nuestros rostros hacia la voz de Stear.

- _¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo está?-_

 _ **-**_ **Grave, sus papás no quieren hacerse responsable-**

 **-** _Iré a verla… Candy…-_

 _-_ Estaré bien, tienes que ir con ella-

 _-_ **Terry, tus papás están en la sala de espera-** el castaño ya no contestó, en cambio se acercó a una enfermera para decir que era el novio de Susana, el corazón se me encogió pero me hice la fuerte. Miré a mi amigo, mientras mi novio seguía la joven enfermera hacia el elevador.

-Stear, ¿Y Eliza? ¿Saben algo de ella? -

 **-Está en la estación de policías-** con sutileza me guío a unos asientos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué está hablando?-

 **-Al parecer… ¡Diablos!-**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Stear? Me estás asustando-

 **-Anthony la tenía prácticamente secuestrada en una de las habitaciones de su casa-**

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Debe ser una broma!-

- **No lo es, no tengo idea de por qué la encerraría** – lo vi pasarse la mano por el cabello y alborotarlo **–Me corrieron de la estación de policías, dijeron que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas-**

-¿Ella está bien?-

 **-Sí, sus papás y un abogado se quedaron con ella, lo poco que pude hablar me dejó saber que estaba bien, algo contrariada por la situación. Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, pero fue cuando los bastardos decidieron sacarme-**

La rubia tomó su celular, estaba a punto de llamarle a la mamá de su amiga, pero unos pasos hicieron que alzara la mirada, era Terry que caminaba cabizbajo, se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

- _El… bebé… no-_ Candy se abrazó más a él. Estuvieron algunos minutos más, y después se separaron, con sutileza limpió el rastro de lágrimas.

 **-Lo siento mucho Terry-**

- _Lo sé, hermano-_

-¿Ella cómo está?-

- _No ha podido despertar. Dicen los doctores que el golpe en la cabeza provocó que una vena se inflamara y… no recuerdo mucho, dejé de prestar atención cuando la vi conectada a tantos aparatos-_

 _-_ Se pondrá bien Terry-

- _No puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-_

 _ **-**_ **Ella estaba en casa de Anthony-** ambos, Candy y Terry voltearon a ver a Stear – **No sé qué estaba haciendo ahí, quizás fue a buscarte. Una llamada al 911 alertó del accidente y…-**

 **-** ¡Jesucristo, Terrence! Al fin apareces-

- _Mamá…-_

 _-_ ¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido? Te estuvimos llamando y buscando, jovencito-

- _Eso no tiene importancia papá, ahora ya estoy aquí-_

-¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?- Richard Grandchester dejó salir la frustración, se paseó de un lado al otro despotricando en contra de todos. Eleanor reparó en la ojiverde, tuvo que parpadear por las inmensas ganas de llorar, sintió pena por ella y por su hijo; pero más por su nieto. Se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

-Candy, tus padres te han estado buscando-

-Lo lamento señora Grandchester-

-Llámalos hija- Candy pasó saliva y se giró para mirar a Terry, sin decir palabra alguna los dos asintieron, la rubia menor se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco.

- _¿Podrías llevarla a su casa, Stear?-_

- **Claro que sí, hermano. Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame-**

- _Gracias-_ el mayo de los Cornwell salió detrás de la rubia y la alcanzó en la entrada del Hospital.

 _-_ ¿Tan siquiera entraste a ver a tu novia?-

- _Te dije que ella no era mi novia, papá. Mi novia es Candy, y para tu tranquilidad ya la vi-_

 _-_ No puedo creer que sus padres no quieran venir a verla _, ¡_ Es su hija!-

- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- ambos zafiros; madre e hijo se miraron. Eleanor agachó la mirada y tomó asiento a un lado de su vástago. Le acarició el cabello y dejó escapar un suspiro._

 _-_ Los médicos creen que trastrabilló con un escalón, se torció el pie y no pudo controlar el equilibrio y cayó, al hacerlo se pegó en la parte baja de la nuca. Karen fue a buscarte a casa de Anthony cuando vio que la sacaban en una camilla y nos llamó, ¿Qué hacía ahí?-

- _No lo sé, mamá-_ se talló la cara, tuvo que parpadear demasiado para no dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, no podía verse tan frágil delante de sus padres, y menos de Richard, que estaba como león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro; y como si de invocarlo se tratara, su padre se giró a mirarlo.

-En este mismo instante me vas a decir en dónde estabas y qué era lo que pretendías hacer con esa muchachita-

- _Íbamos para Ocklan-_ le sostuvo la mirada, escuchó a su madre proferir un leve gemido y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te volviste loco, Terrence? ¿Acaso iban a vivir en el amasiato? No te educamos para que fueras esa clase de persona-

- _Me querían casar con Susana, les dije que no la amo y no me escucharon-_

-Nada de esto…-

-¡Richard! No digas una palabra más. Lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos volver las cosas atrás. Si las cosas se dieron de este modo, es porque así debían ser. Lo único que nos queda, es esperar a que Sandra despierte-

- _Susan, mamá. Así se llama-_

* * *

Estaba asqueada y necesitaba salir urgentemente de aquel lugar, la cabeza me daba vueltas al escuchar nuevamente a los policías interrogarme, rodé los ojos y me tomé el rostro con las manos.

-Ya le dije que pateé la puerta infinidad de veces hasta que la cerradura cedió, claro que me costó lograrlo, ni siquiera tengo idea de cuánto tiempo lo estuve intentando, cuando por fin salí escuché que gritaban, en su momento no supe reconocer las voces, pero cuando me asomé al pasillo vi que la estaba sujetando del brazo y luego ella caía por las escaleras-

-¿Lo vio empujarla?-

-Pues…-

-Sí o no-

-¡NO LO SÉ! YA LE DIJE QUE VI QUE LA TENÍA DEL BRAZO Y LUEGO ELLA CAÍA-

-¿Por qué decidió salir? ¿No creyó que iban a por usted?-

-¡No lo sé! Yo solo quería salir de ahí, ¿no quisiera hacer lo mismo usted?-

-¡Eliza!-

-Lo siento, mamá. Pero es verdad lo que digo, me quedé pegada a la pared y vi que Anthony bajaba y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero ella seguía como dormida, fue entonces que vi a Mía salir de una habitación y llamar al 911-

-¿Mía Whitte?- el policía/detective/loquefuera siguió haciendo anotaciones en una libreta, después me miró con la intensión de que siguiera mi relato., y así hice.

-Sí, Mía White, la vi bajar las escaleras y quedarse al lado de Anthony, no alcancé a escuchar que más dijo, después salió de la casa-

-¿Después qué ocurrió?-

-Ammm… Anthony dijo algo de un hijo y que la perdonara porque no quería hacerlo-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-No lo sé, no le pregunté-

-¡ELIZA!- mi madre me dio un apretón en la pierna por debajo de la mesa, me mordí la lengua para no decir una barbarie, respiré y me contuve. Después unos segundos de relajación continué.

-No se escuchaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder decirle a qué se refería cuando Anthony dijo que no quería hacerlo-

-¿Qué relación lleva con el supuesto agresor?-

-Era el novio de mi amiga Candice White-

-¿White? ¿Cómo, Mía White?-

-Es su hermana- lo miré escribir de nuevo y un sentimiento de rareza se apoderó de mi. ¿Serían capaces de citar a mi amiga? Dios, Candy, esto se estaba volviendo una locura. ¿Era esto un nuevo drama de la adolescente americana o algo parecido? Porque de ser así no me estaba gustando para nada.

-¿Algo más que quiera agregar, Señorita Leagan?-

-Es todo Licenciado Martin- miré a mi abogado y él asintió. El policía o teniente o detective o no sé qué, siguió escribiendo, después de cinco minutos me miró y trató de sonreír. Él pensaba que yo era cómplice, lo sé, sus ojos lo delataban. Quise darle un puñetazo, pero estaba segura de que eso solo provocaría que me encerraran.

-Muchas gracias por su información señorita Leagan. Se le enviará un citatorio para la corte, no puede abandonar el…-

-Ni que fuera a huir- prometo que esto lo dije sin pensar, mordí de nuevo mi lengua y evité la mirada de mi madre, lo cuál fue inevitable porque sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi brazo, forcé una sonrisa y pedí una disculpa.

-Como decía, no puede abandonar el país ni comentar con nadie lo sucedido. Cualquier información que salga de estas cuatro paredes puede perjudicarla-

-¿En qué?-

-Suficiente niña, Detective Wordston, una disculpa-

-No se preocupe Señora Leagan, mantenga los ojos en su… hija-

* * *

No quería llegar a mi casa, le pedí a Stear que parara unas ocho veces, tenía varios motivos por los cuales retrasaba mi llegada; mi amiga y la preocupación por saber qué ocurriría entre nosotros, y la última y menos importante, no quería llegar para ver cómo mis padres ni siquiera habían notado mi ausencia.

- **Todo saldrá bien, Candy. Tienes que confiar en que así será-**

 **-** Tienes razón, todo estará bien, ¿crees que podamos pasar a la comisaria?-

- **Estoy vetado, pero podemos pasarnos por la casa Leagan, aunque lo correcto sería que te quedaras en casa, tus papás deben estar preocupados-**

 **-** No lo creo, para ellos no existo-

- **No digas eso. Mira, hagamos esto, te dejo en tu casa y esperaré por unos minutos, si todo está bien ahí, te llevaré a casa de Eli, pero si hay problemas te quedarás a enfrentarlos-**

 **-** Eres peor que Terry-

- **¿Qué dices?-**

 **-** Bien, trato hecho-

Arrancó su coche y veinte minutos después llegábamos a mi casa, fruncí el cejo cuando vi varios carros estacionados en la acera, Stear y yo nos miramos, descendimos del coche y recorrió mi cuerpo al ver patrullas también.

- **Te acompaño hasta la puerta-**

 **-** No, será mejor que lo haga sola, pero puedes ver desde la distancia. No me gustaría que mis padres fueran groseros contigo-

- **No estoy muy de acuerdo, pero haré lo que pides. Esperaré un tiempo, si veo que no sales me iré. Pero si necesitas algo me llamas enseguida-**

 **-** Gracias, Stear-

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta, giré el pomo y entré. Al hacerlo me entró un escalofrío, parecía como si alguien hubiera bajado la temperatura de la casa, miré para todos lados buscando a mis padres.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- no había respuesta de ninguno, estaba por llamarle a Stear cuando unos murmullos me alertaron. Venían del despacho de mi padre, caminé en esa dirección pero salté en cuanto escuché que gritaban, caminé más rápido y entré sin llamar.

Varias cabezas se giraron en mi dirección, algo desesperada busqué los rostros de mis padres. Papá estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con el teléfono pegado a su oreja pero su mirada directamente me enfocaba, mi madre yacía recostada en el mueble mientras una señora le ponía algodón debajo de la nariz.

Lo que me asustó fue ver a los policías casi rodear el escritorio de mi padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando uno de los policías se me acercó. Estuve a nada de orinarme en los pantalones, aquel hombre parecía de todo menos un policía.

- **No se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima a mi hija. Ella es Candice White-** desvié mi mirada del hombro que se me acercaba y me concentré en mi padre, que colgaba el teléfono y venía a mi encuentro.

-Solo queremos confirmar, señora White-

- **Enséñale tu carnet. Hija-** con mano temblorosa saqué mi identificación y la mostré. Mi padre me tendió la mano y prácticamente corrí hacia él.

-¿Qué está pasando, papá? ¿Qué tiene mamá?-

- **Candy, tienes que ser muy sincera conmigo-**

 **-** Emmm. Sí-

-¿ **Has tenido contacto con tu hermana?**

-Pues no, ¿por qué? ¿le ocurrió algo?- sus ojos iguales a los míos me recorrieron el rostro y luego me abrazó, aquello hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Mi padre jamás, pero jamás se portaba de aquella manera conmigo, si hacia esto era por algo. De pronto lo peor comenzó a formarse en mi mente – Está… ¿ella está muerta?-

- **¿Qué? ¡No, hija! Pero no sabemos dónde está-**

 **-** Lamento interrumpirlo, señor White, pero necesitamos que nos proporcione toda la información que pueda sobre la señorita Mía White-

* * *

Las fuertes pisadas se escuchan en aquel lúgubre lugar, la corriente del viento enfriaba cada vez más, y era una incógnita aquello debido a que no había ni una sola ventana.

Miró el grisáceo techo y dejó salir un suspiro desde lo más profundo del alma. Cerró los ojos esperando que con ello se esfumara la pesadilla en la que se encontraba; porque no había otra forma de llamar aquello.

Giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados y se dejó caer en la fría cama de cemento. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se obligó a no llorar.

 **-Susan está esperando un hijo mío-**

Los tristes ojos azules se fijaron en los barrotes que lo rodeaban; ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que había ocurrido para que estuviera ahí encerrado. Lo último que recordaba es que iba bajando las escaleras, la alcanzaba y le tocaba el brazo para que se parara a hablar con él, pero algo había salido mal porque después Susan se encontraba en el suelo.

Se talló los ojos, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; pero ni así pudo evitar llorar. Sintió que el aire le faltaba, que aquella celda se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña. Los olores se concentraron e inundaron su sentido del olfato, estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Un característico aroma a limón llenó el lugar, alzó la mirada algo esperanzado y sonrió al verla ahí.

 **-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?-**

-Necesitaba verte-

 **-¿Cómo entraste? Ni siquiera he podido ver a mi abogado-**

-Sabes que no hay cosa que yo no pueda hacer-

- **Mía, tú sabes que yo no lo hice-**

-Tienes razón, yo sé que no lo hiciste. Pero nadie te va a creer-

- **Soy inocente-**

 **-** ¿Estás seguro Tony? Que yo recuerde estabas un poco intoxicado-

- **Eso no es…-**

 **-** ¿No habías tomado una noche antes?-

- **Pues sí, pero mi sistema…-**

 **-** Tu sistema nada, estabas intoxicado y eso es lo que saldrá en los resultados clínicos-

- **Yo no lo hice-**

 **-** Y si no lo hiciste tú, ¿quién fue? Yo no-

- **Mía, necesitas ayudarme, decirles que estabas conmigo cuando eso pasó-**

 **-** ¿Sabes qué? Creo que sí podría hacer que te saquen de aquí-

- **Gracias, mi amor. Sabía que podía confiar en ti-**

 **-** Podría hacerlo, pero no lo haré-

- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-**

 **-** ¿Tienes idea de lo que odio que la gente me traicione? No, ¿no te imaginas lo que siento cuando alguien me traiciona? Bueno, pues te lo diré. A Mía White, nadie, pero nadie la traiciona, nadie le ve la cara de estúpida, así me tome días, semanas, meses o años; siempre, siempre me entero de todo y los hago pagar, y tú lo hiciste-

- **¿Pero de qué hablas? Yo no hice nada, no te he traicionado-**

 **-** Ya sé que el hijo que espera esa zorra es tuyo-

- **¡NO ES VERDAD!-**

 **-** No seas cínico, yo escuché cuando ella te lo dijo, y por si lo olvidas, tengo esto- sacó una pequeña cámara y le enseñó el video.

-¿ **PUSISTE CÁMARAS EN MI CUARTO?-**

 **-** ¿Te das cuenta de lo fácil que puede ser para mí mandar a editar este video y que se vea que la única persona que sale del cuarto es ella? Así tu tendrías una coartada y te sacarían de aquí-

- **Mía, te juro que yo te…-**

 **-** No te atrevas a decirme que amas, porque de hacerlo no te hubieras acostado con Susana, ni la hubieras embarazado. Yo, yo te quería Anthony-

- **Tú no sabes lo que es querer-**

 **-** Cuida tus palabras, sucio animal-

- **Mía, mi amor, nos estamos exaltando. Necesitamos arreglar esto, tengo que salir de aquí para ser feliz contigo-**

 **-¿** Acaso crees que te voy a perdonar que mientras estabas conmigo te follabas a otra?-

- **Eso no…-**

 **-** ¡LA DEJASTE EMBARAZADA!-

- **Te puedo explicar…-**

 **-** No necesito de tus explicaciones. Solo venía para ver la clase de cuchitril en la que vas a pasar tus días, porque de una cosa estoy segura. De aquí no vas a salir-

- **Necesitas ayudarme, debes de hacerlo-**

 **-** Por mí te puedes pudrir en el infierno-

- **Mía, ¿qué estás haciendo?-**

La chica aventó la cámara y comenzó a pisotearla, el rubio empezó a gritar como desquiciado al ver que la posible prueba de algo, estaba siendo destrozada, pateó los pedazos que quedaban.

-Me prometí que te haría pagar por tu traición, espero que pases una larga vida encerrado en cuatro paredes-

- **Tú no me puedes dejar aquí. Tú estabas conmigo. DEBES DE AYUDARME-**

 **-** Recuerda esto, el que le hace, me la paga. Y tú la vas a pagar muy caro por haberme traicionado-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras escuchaba al rubio llamarla, afirmó su paso y se apresuró para llegar a la puerta de seguridad, sacó más dinero y se lo dio al guardia, le lanzó un beso y salió del lugar.

Si Mía se hubiera quedado cinco minutos más, habría visto llegar al Detective Wordston e ir directamente a la celda del rubio.

-Anthony Brown, es penoso para mí informarle que la señorita Susan Marlow ha fallecido-

- **¿Qué… qué? ¡NO!-**

 **-** ¿Sabes usted lo que eso significa?-

- **Yo…-**

 **-** Está acusado de homicidio-


	20. Chapter 20

Fruncí el cejo, con mi índice derecho me rasqué un poco la ceja. Torcí la boca y traté de concentrarme, cuando ya no pude más lancé un suspiro, dejé el lápiz en la mesa y alcé la vista. Un movimiento a mi derecha me llamó la atención; sonreí cuando vi a Terry haciéndome señas con los pulgares arriba a través del vidrio de la puerta.

El profesor Walter me miró y sonrió.

 _-¿Todo bien, señorita White?-_ regresé mi vista hacia el maestro y asentí con la cabeza.

-Espero que sí, profesor- me levanté y tomé mi examen, con paso sigiloso me acerqué a él para extenderle mi prueba. Lo miré revisarla brevemente y después guardarlo en su portafolio. –No… ¿no lo va a revisar aquí?-

- _Tengo una junta en cinco minutos con el comité para el concurso de matemáticas. No quiero hacerlo fugazmente, necesito revisar cada respuesta con mucho cuidado. Aunque con el tutor que tienes, creo que no debes de preocuparte por nada-_

-Yo espero lo mismo-

Levantó todas sus cosas y abrió la puerta para salir. El profesor Walter palmeó el hombro de Terruce.

- _Nos vemos la siguiente semana, chico.-_

 _-_ **Sí profesor-** y el catedrático siguió su camino. El castaño se acercó a la rubia para tomar sus pertenencias y abrazarla.

- **¿Cómo te fue, amor?-** se separaron para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Sonrió de lado cuando escuchó a Candy lanzar otro suspiro.

-Pues… creo que bien. Aunque hubo algunos problemas que me hicieron dudar. La verdad estoy muy nerviosa, ni siquiera me dijo cuándo me dará los resultados-

- **No te preocupes, verás que pasarás la prueba. Estuviste estudiando mucho después de…-**

 **-** Lo sé, me hubiera gustado que nada de eso pasara, pero las cosas son como son-

Se detuvieron frente al coche de Terry y permanecieron callados durante varios minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor?- la frágil mano se posó en su antebrazo y giraron para mirarse. Lo vio pasar saliva y parpadear.

- **Siento que todo esto fue parte de una pesadilla. Como algún capítulo de alguna serie de adolescente. Nunca me imaginé que Susana me hiciera responsable de un hijo que no era mío-**

 **-** ¡Y vaya que nos puso a sufrir! Sigo sin creer todo lo que ellos pasaron. Ahora entiendo muchas actitudes de Anthony, él…- la rubia calló al darse cuenta de que estaba por hablar temas que Terry no tenía por qué enterarse –olvídalo mejor, amor-

 **-Lo único que me tiene tranquilo, es que tú estás conmigo-**

-Para siempre-

- **Para siempre-** Estaban acercándose para darse un beso cuando una voz algo chillona la llamó.- **Hay días en que los que simplemente la odio-**

 **-** No seas así, Terry. Es mi amiga-

- **Pero es muy molesta, siempre llega cuando quiero besarte-**

 **-** Lo siento- pegaron sus frentes y suspiraron. Al instante una sonriente Eliza llegaba para unírseles.

- _¿Qué no se cansan de andarse tocando?-_ la bomba de mascar que tronó resonó por el estacionamiento. Candy escondió el rostro en el pecho de Terry y lo abrazó.

- **Eso mismo deberías de preguntarte cuando estás con Stear-**

- _Patrañas, Stear es sólo mi amigo-_

-¡Pues vaya amigo que te cargas eh! Ayer parecía que te lo ibas a devorar-

- _Pequeña e inocente Candy. Eso no era devorar, devorar es cuando te metes…-_

 _-_ ¡ELIZA!- la rubia corrió a taparle la boca a su amiga, el castaño solo negó y Eliza se alzó de hombros.

- _No seas tan mojigata Cans, ¿apoco Terry y tú…-_

 _-_ **¿Y Stear?-**

- _Muy buena táctico mi querido Terruce-_

 _-_ **Eres demasiado impertinente-**

 **-** Una cualidad que nadie quiere. Sin ofender, Eli-

Los tres siguieron hablando hasta que el chico de lentes se les unió, cuando estuvieron todos, sacaron sus maletas del coche de Terruce y fueron directo al campo de entrenamiento.

- **Te voy a extrañar-** Candy y Terry se habían apartado un poco de sus amigos y estaban abrazados. El castaño pasaba lentamente sus manos por la espalda de ella. Eliza al verlos rodó los ojos, se metió otra goma de mascar a la boca y siguió observándolos.

 _-¡Ay por Dios, hombre! La vas a tener a 5 metros lejos de ti-_

La pareja la ignoró y siguieron ensimismados en su mundo. Terry con delicadeza tocó la mejilla de la rubia y se acercó a besarla.

Stear que conocía a su novia, la sujetó antes de que los fuera a interrumpir, y bueno, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Terry hacía con Candy.

-Te amo- contestaron todos entre suspiros.

* * *

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada de él, de su novio, de Terry. Estaba agradecida porque a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, de las mentiras y de los problemas, habían superado cada uno de ellos para estar juntos y eso la hacía feliz, inmensamente feliz. Suspiró de nuevo y sonrió.

- _Cans, hay algo que se llama obsesión, ¿sabías eso?-_

-Sí, es cuando te la pasas molestando a tu amiga con su novio- la rubia miró a Eliza y algo coqueta le sonrió, la morena achicó los ojos y le sacó el dedo de en medio.

- _Pequeña y sucia Candy, eres una perra-_

 _-_ Lo aprendí de ti, querida-

- _¿Por qué siento que he creado un monstruo?-_ se dieron la vuelta para seguir calentando con las chicas del grupo de porristas.

-Estás loca, Eli. Pero aun así te quiero-

- _Y yo a ti zorra-_

-Tan linda como siempre-

- _Cans, hay algo que ronda mi cabeza-_

-¿Qué cosa?

- _Mía-_

 _-_ Mía, sí que es un tema peligroso… ella, yo espero que se recupere-

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

Caminé hasta llegar a la puerta, giré el pomo y entré. Al hacerlo me entró un escalofrío, parecía como si alguien hubiera bajado la temperatura de la casa, miré para todos lados buscando a mis padres.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- no había respuesta de ninguno, estaba por llamarle a Stear cuando unos murmullos me alertaron. Venían del despacho de mi padre, caminé en esa dirección pero salté en cuanto escuché que gritaban, caminé más rápido y entré sin llamar.

Varias cabezas se giraron en mi dirección, algo desesperada busqué los rostros de mis padres. Papá estaba sentado frente a su escritorio con el teléfono pegado a su oreja pero su mirada directamente me enfocaba, mi madre yacía recostada en el mueble mientras una señora le ponía algodón debajo de la nariz.

Lo que me asustó fue ver a los policías casi rodear el escritorio de mi padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando uno de los policías se me acercó. Estuve a nada de orinarme en los pantalones, aquel hombre parecía de todo menos un policía.

- **No se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima a mi hija. Ella es Candice White-** desvié mi mirada del hombre que se me acercaba y me concentré en mi padre que colgaba el teléfono y venía a mi encuentro.

-Solo queremos confirmar, señora White-

- **Enséñale tu carnet, hija-** con mano temblorosa saqué mi identificación y la mostré. Mi padre me tendió la mano y prácticamente corrí hacia él.

-¿Qué está pasando, papá? ¿Qué tiene mamá?-

- **Candy, tienes que ser muy sincera conmigo-**

 **-** Sí-

-¿ **Has tenido contacto con tu hermana?**

-Pues no, ¿por qué? ¿le ocurrió algo?- sus ojos iguales a los míos me recorrieron el rostro y luego me abrazó, aquello hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Mi padre jamás, pero jamás se portaba de aquella manera conmigo, si hacia esto era por algo. De pronto lo peor comenzó a formarse en mi mente – Está… ¿ella está muerta?-

- **¿Qué? ¡No, hija! Pero no sabemos dónde está-**

 **-** Lamento interrumpirlo, señor White, pero necesitamos que nos proporcione toda la información que pueda sobre la señorita Míanhae White-

Observé como mi padre regresaba a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones sacaba un folder amarillo, lo sostuvo durante unos minutos en sus manos y luego lo entregó a la policía.

- **Ahí está toda la información sobre ella-** tomaron el sobre y cerraron la puerta cuando salieron de la oficina de mi padre.

-Papá ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué están buscando a Mía?-

- **Creen que ha hecho algo malo y no sabemos en dónde está, ya llamamos al Centro de Rehabilitación en Chicago, tiene días que abandonó las instalaciones-**

-¿En un centro de rehabilitación? No papá, Mía estaba en la Universidad de Chicago-

- **No mi amor, tu hermana estaba internada en un Centro de Rehabilitación-**

 **-** ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?-

- **No queríamos que sintieras lástima-**

 **-** ¡Yo jamás tendría ese sentimiento con ella! ¡Es mi hermana!-

- _No, no lo es-_

 _ **-**_ **¡Pauna!-** los dos nos giramos para ver que mi madre se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia nosotros, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá?-

- **Pauna, no creo que sea el mejor momento…-**

- _Desde hace tiempo debió de haber sido momento. Cariño, Mía es hija de tu tío Jhosep, tuvimos que hacernos cargo de ella cuando él ingresó al psiquiátrico-_

 _-_ No, él murió en un accidente automovilístico-

- _No, mi amor. Tu tío era demasiado joven cuando se quedó viudo, el dolor de perder a Lucy y sus problemas con las drogas lo volvieron loco-_

 _-_ **¡Pauna, ten cuidado con lo que dices!-**

 **-** _Es la verdad, tu hermano se volvió loco y lo sabes, tú mismo viste cómo se hacía daño, como se comportaba, no podía hacerse cargo ni de él mismo-_ mi madre se me acercó y me tocó el rostro, ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentí que limpiaba mis mejillas _–Tu padre y yo llevábamos varios meses intentando tener un bebé pero simplemente no lo lográbamos. Cuando Lucy murió, Mía tenía cinco meses, tu tío entró en un cuadro de depresión tan grave que intentó suicidarse, cuando supimos esto entendimos que no podíamos dejar a la niña con él y que Jhosep necesitaba ayuda, ella nos necesitaba y nosotros también, fue por eso que decidimos adoptarla-_

 _-_ ¿Entonces yo tampoco soy su hija?- mi voz sonó tan diferente que creí que alguien más la había dicho.

- **Claro que lo eres. Durante varios años seguimos intentándolo, ya nos habíamos dado por vencidos cuando tu madre una tarde me dijo que tenía dos meses de embarazo-**

-¿Cómo pudieron?-

- **No lo sé, creo que dejamos de obsesionarnos con tener un hijo de nuestra sangre…-**

 **-** ¡No! ¡Yo no me refiero a eso!-

- _No te entiendo Candy, ¿qué quieres decir?-_

 _ **-**_ Ustedes siempre me hicieron menos, menospreciaron mi amor. Jamás les importó lo que yo sentía, y sabiendo que yo sí era su hija, preferían el amor de alguien ajeno-

- **Ella no es ajena, es tu prima, es de la familia, ella es tu hermana, Candy-**

 **-** ¡NO LO ES! ELLA SIEMPRE FUE LA PREFERIDA DE USTEDES, LA CONSENTIDA. HASTA UN CIEGO PODÍA VER CÓMO SE DESVIVIAN POR ELLA, COMO LA ATENDIAN Y LE HABLABAN, ¿Y YO? A MI ME TRATABAN COMO UNA PERSONA COMÚN, NUNCA LES IMPORTÉ Y JAMÁS LES IMPORTARÉ-

- _¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Eres nuestra hija y por eso te amamos. No tenemos preferencia por ninguna de las dos-_

 _-_ ¡Ay mamá! No quieras venir a darte baños de pureza ahora, cuando toda la vida te has encargado en marcar la diferencia entre Mía y yo, a mí nunca me invitabas a salir como lo hacías con ella, a mí nunca me llevaste a ningún lado, jamás fuiste a mis eventos escolares y mucho menos a los partidos. Pero no fuera algo que hiciera Mía porque dejabas todos tus pendientes para correr a verla-

- **Hija…-**

 **-** Tú tampoco has sido el mejor padre, a ella la miras con amor, la miras como si fuera la mejor hija del mundo, ella es tu hija perfecta, y no lo vayas a negar. Solo date cuenta de la cantidad de fotos y trofeos de ella que adornan tu oficina, ¡MÍRALOS PAPÁ! ¿Existe en este cuarto algún trofeo mío? Y no se te ocurra decirme que no tengo ninguno, porque sería mentir. ¡DIME PAPÁ! ¿TIENES FOTOS MÍAS AQUÍ? ¡DIMELO!-

Estaba fuera de mí, me sentía traicionada, burlada, ofendida. Me sentí de lo peor, no entendía cómo mis propios padres pudieran ofrecer amor a alguien más que no fuera yo; su propia hija, sangre de su sangre. Podía escuchar claramente como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Los veía a los dos a los ojos y esquivaban mi mirada; se sentían culpables, por una fracción de minuto me deleité con su sentir, me alegraba de que mis palabras tocaran sus corazones, era una lástima que el dolor les hiciera abrir los ojos.

- **Candy…-**

 **-** Sigues sin contestarme, papá. ¿Hay algo mío aquí?- más lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y sentía el calor subir por mi cuerpo, el dolor de mis uñas enterrándose en mi mano era el menor de mis problemas. -¿Ahora queda claro cuál es la hija preferida? USTEDES ME HAN HECHO MENOS, ME HAN HUMILLADO, MIS PROPIOS PADRES ME HAN TRATADO COMO SI YO NO FUERA SU HIJA, COMO SI YO FUERA LA ADOPTADA, SE HAN EQUIVOCADO DE HIJA-

- _Cariño, perdónanos por favor-_

 _-_ ¿Y SI ESTUVIERA MUERTA? DIME, MAMÁ, ¿SERVIRÍA DE ALGO QUE ME PIDIERAS PERDÓN CUANDO LOS GUSANOS SE COMIERAN MI CUERPO?-

- **¡BASTA YA, CANDICE! LE ESTÁS FALTANDO EL RESPETO A TU MADRE-**

-Y ustedes me lo han faltado a mí durante todo este tiempo, papá. Así que estamos a mano-

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escuchamos los aplausos de alguien más, giramos nuestras cabezas para encontrarnos con una miserable Mía. En algún punto de mi mente creí que mis padres estaban aceptando sus culpas y posiblemente ideando la manera en resolver y reparar mis sentimientos, pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando los vi corres y abrazarla.

Mi corazón que ya estaba roto, volvió a sufrir y a quebrarse. Los vi abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Verlos me dio asco, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el escritorio de mi papá, recargué mis manos en el mueble y lancé un suspiro.

- **Estábamos tan preocupados. Nos tenías con los nervios de punta-**

 **-** _Lo importante es que ya estás en casa, querida-_

-Esto es increíble, ¿No le van a preguntar dónde ha estado? O mejor ¿Cómo fue que se salió de su centro de rehabilitación?- mi voz sonó tan ácida y golpeada que pensé me había convertido en otra persona.

- **Mía-**

-Tío-

- _¿Lo sabes?-_ mi madre se llevó la mano a la boca y vi a mi padre cerrar los ojos y pasarse las manos por su cabello.

-Claro que lo sé, no soy tan estúpida… tía-

- **¿Desde cuándo?-**

 **-** Desde antes de que me mandaran a Chicago-

- _¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?-_

 _-_ ¿Para qué? No hacía falta, los tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano, ustedes hacían lo que yo quería sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y hacerles saber que conocía la verdad solo haría las cosas… incómodas, además me gustaba ver cómo menospreciaban a Candy-

- **Mía ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-**

 **-** _ **¿**_ _Qué te ha ocurrido?-_

 _-_ ¿A mí? Nada, siempre he sido así, pero el amor que me tienen no les deja ver cómo soy en realidad. Siempre queriendo darme todo para que no pensara que era una recogida, una carga…-

- **Nunca has sido eso, eres nuestra hija-**

 **-** No lo soy, y deberías de aceptarlo de una vez por todas- Mía dejó de mirar a mis padres y me enfocó, mi estómago sintió un vuelco a ver sus ojos; inyectados en sangre y en odio, ahora que reparaba mejor en ella me daba cuenta de que se encontraba desaliñada, y esto era algo inquietante y perturbador. Ella no estaba bien. –Candy, Candy, siempre la dulce, la buena niña. ¿Qué se siente que a pesar de eso tu novio prefiera estar con otra?-

Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué planeaba con decirme aquello? La vi achicar los ojos y mirarme de arriba para abajo y apretar la mandíbula.

-No entiendo qué fue lo que Anthony vio en ti, eres tan corriente, tan insulsa. ¡Por Dios, mírate! Tu cabello parece araña, y esa cara llena de pecas; estás horrible-

 **-Mía, mucho cuidado con lo que dices-**

 **-** Es la verdad, papá… digo, tío. Mírala, es fea, gorda y tonta-

-Tus comentarios no me importan en absoluto-

-Pequeña Candy, ni siquiera puedes defenderte-

-¿Qué pretendes con todo eso, Mia? ¿Qué llore?-

-Solo quiero que sepas lo patética que me pareces. Es una fortuna que Anthony me tuviera-

- _¿De qué estás hablando, Mía?-_

 _-_ **¡Mía, responde!-**

 **-** Bueno, a petición del público- se tomó su tiempo para continuar, se paseó por la habitación y río; escuchar aquello me provocó escalofríos, fue como si una bruja estuviera en la habitación -¿Sabías que Anthony es un increíble amante?-

- _¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Estuviste con el novio de tu hermana?-_

-Sí, y no una vez, estuve con él durante varios, varios años-

Sentí que el piso se abría bajo mis pies y unas ganas de vomitar llegaban a mí como un vendaval, mis padres la miraban atónitos, y ella sonreía como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor. Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para mantenerme firme y serena.

-Eso no es verdad. Estás mintiendo, Mía-

-¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte, hermana? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Todo lo que tú no querías darle, yo se lo daba, si vieras lo bien que nos la pasábamos en tu cuarto...-

- **YA ESCUCHÉ SUFICIENTE, CÁLLATE MÍA-**

 **-** No, ustedes querían escucharme y lo harán. Fui la amante de tu novio, me hizo suya, me visitaba en Chicago, yo lo visitaba todos los fines de semana, hicimos el…- el impacto de la cachetada le volteó el rostro, mi madre, que nunca utilizaba la violencia, estaba frente a ella con la cara hirviendo en coraje, su pecho subía y bajaba, los orificios nasales se abrían cada vez más, Pauna White se veía realmente molesta.

Mía llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla y la tocó, el rojo comenzó a marcarla, alzó la mirada y la fijó en la guapa rubia que la miraba con asco. Sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, la menor apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de regresarle el golpe, de no ser por el señor White aquello hubiera terminado fatal.

- **No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a la mano que te dio de comer-**

-Ella me pegó primero-

- _ESA NO ES EXCUSA PARA COMPORTARTE COMO UNA ZORRA. ES EL NOVIO DE TU HERMANA-_

 _-_ No lo es, Pauna. No es nada, Anthony es mío, siempre lo ha sido. ÉL nunca te ha querido, solo eras un juguete para él, su distracción mientras yo volvía. Anthony siempre regresa a mí, no importa cuántas mujeres haya, él siempre me busca, he sido su mujer y el mi hombre. Me ha poseído como nadie lo ha hecho-

- **¡SUFICIENTE! DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA RAMERA-**

 **-** No te permito que…-

- **NO, ÉL QUE NO TE PERMITE SOY YO. ESTA ES MI CASA Y TÚ NO TIENES NADA QUÉ HACER AQUÍ-**

 **-** Soy tu hija-

- _Ya no más-_

 _-_ **No voy a permitir que sigas ofendiendo a mi esposa, a mi hija y a mi casa. Así como llegaste te irás-**

-Esta es mi casa-

-No, no lo es. Ya escuchaste a mi padre, te vas a ir ahora mismo y jamás regresarás-

-Ustedes no pueden hacerme eso-

- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te metiste con el novio de Candy, nos has utilizado para vivir una vida sin problemas, con lujos y sin preocuparte por nada, ¿y cómo nos pagas? Lastimando a las personas que te han cuidado cuando más lo necesitabas-_

-Soy una carga para ustedes y lo quieren disfrazar-

-Deja de hacer la víctima, ese papel no te queda, Mía-

-Estás dolida porque Anthony te dejó, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? No vales nada-

-La que no vale nada eres tú. Necesitas meterte en las relaciones de las personas para que te tomen en cuenta, necesitas vender tu cuerpo para que te amen. Y eso es lo que nos diferencia a las dos. Si quieres quedarte con él, hazlo. A mí no me interesa-

-Eres una sucia zorra, la hipocresía está pintada en tu rostro; hablas de no valer nada cuando te metes en las relaciones. Dime, ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que empezaste con Terry cuando él salía con Susana?-

Parpadeé, ¿Cómo era posible que Mía supiera eso? Escuchar de sus labios aquello fue como mil dagas enterrarse en mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente y preparé con cuidado mis palabras. Mía sonreía al ver la cara de mis padres, y ellos me miraban sorprendidos.

- _Candy ¿estás saliendo con el hijo de Eleonor y Richard Grandchester?-_

 _-_ **¿Y Anthony?-**

 **-** Ella lo engañó-

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-

-Admítelo, Candy. Eres igual que yo-

-Jamás, nunca seré como tú-

-¿Entonces cómo le llamas al quitarle el novio a Susana?-

- **Candy, estamos esperando una respuesta-**

 **-** Ya habíamos terminado Anthony y yo-

- _No me has contestado, hija. ¿Es Terruce tu novio?-_

 _-_ Sí, pero yo ya había terminado con Anthony- no supe descifrar la mirada de mis padres, y no era momento para pensar en eso. La miré y vi que sonreía de nuevo, verla hacer eso solo me provocaba náuseas. -¿Ya estás contenta?-

-Sólo hasta que Anthony sea completamente mío-

-Ya te dije que te quedes con él, a mí no me interesa. Búscalo y cásate con él-

Fue solo una fracción de segundos, pero la vi flaquear y querer llorar. Se recompuso al instante y desvió la mirada para dirigirla al ventanal, apretó los puños y caminó hacia donde tenía su vista.

-No, necesito que primero se deshaga de su pequeño bastardo-

-¿Cuál bastardo? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No lo sabes? ¡De verdad no lo sabes! El muy cretino tuvo el descaro de acostarse con Susana y dejarla embarazada…-

Dejé de escuchar lo que siguió diciendo, en mi cabeza solo resonaban sus palabras. Ante las protestas de mis padres abandoné la casa justo en el momento que la policía llamaba a la puerta.

-Mía está adentro-

Fue lo único que dije y le llamé a Stear para que me llevara de nuevo al hospital. Tenía que decírselo a Terry.

* * *

Al morir Susana, Anthony había pasado a ser el asesino y Mía, su cómplice. El rubio por ser menor de edad fue recluido en un reformatorio y ella, por su condición mental fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

 **PRESENTE**

El entrenamiento de los chicos no terminaba, así que Candy y Eliza decidieron irse a sus casas.

Desde que Mía fue internada, la vida de la rubia cambió; sus padres le volvieron a pedir disculpas y comenzaron a construir una verdadera familia.

Candy subió a su habitación y se enfrascó en sus deberes, los cuales tuvo que interrumpir una hora más tarde gracias a la llamada del profesor Walter.

-¿Aló?-

- **¿Es la señorita Candice White?**

 **-** Sí, soy yo-

- **Soy el profesor Walter, Candy. Ya tengo tus resultados-**

 **-** ¡Oh Dios Mío!-

- **Recuerda que esto es algo informal, la dirección no lo sabe, así que no tendrías porqué ir a la escuela por los resultados, y como quiero que disfrutes tu fin de semana, haré una excepción al comunicártelo por teléfono-**

 **-** Sí, pero antes de que me lo diga, le quiero agradecer, sea cual sea el resultado lo aceptaré-

- **Me alegra escuchar eso, porque tendrás que aceptar que sí pasaste el examen-**

 **-** ¿De verdad?-

- **Sí, hay unos errores pero es comprensible, en general los resultados son muy satisfactorios. Candy muchas felicitaciones-**

 **-** Muchas gracias profesor, le prometo que el siguiente semestre le pondré todo mi esfuerzo-

- **Lo sé, señorita White. Me despido, que tenga excelente fin de semana-**

La ojiverde se debatió entre decirle a Terry mediante un mensaje o esperarlo hasta que se vieran por la noche. Lo pensó mejor y se decidió por lo segundo.

Las horas transcurrieron en una tarde tranquila para todos, lo que había pasado les había servido para afianzar los lazos de la amistad y del amor. Sabían que los obstáculos seguirían, pero estaban convencidos de que juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa.

Salió del baño y se cambió, le quedaban treinta minutos para que Terry pasara por ella, y hacerlo esperar era algo que no haría, bueno, de vez en cuando, aunque fuera para molestarlo.

Cepilló su cabello y maquilló un poco su rostro. Tomó su cartera y bajó las escaleras.

- _¿A dónde vas?-_

 _-_ Iré con Terry al cine-

- _Cuidate mucho, hija-_

 _-_ Sí mamá-

El timbre sonó y corrió a abrir la puerta; sonrió al verlo tan apuesto. Se acercaron para saludarse y se despidieron de la señora White; que desde la ventana los miraba.

 **-Sé que dije que iríamos al cine, pero primero quiero llevarte a una parte-**

 **-** Está bien. Además tengo una sorpresa-

- **¿Sí? ¿Qué es?-**

 **-** Si te digo ya no será sorpresa-

- **Bien jugado, pecas-**

 **-** ¡Terry!-

El camino fue tranquilo, entre risas y pequeñas caricias llegaron al lago al que Terry llevara para confesarle sus sentimientos, se bajaron y buscaron un lugar en el que pudieran sentarse. El atardecer pintaba el lago, y le daba un toque romántico, la brisa del lugar acompañaba a los enamorados mientras se sentaban en el pasto.

La espalda de Candy quedó en el pecho de Terry, que pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella, recargó su barbilla en el hombro femenino y aspiró su aroma, la chica giró un poco su rostro y sus labios se encontraron.

-El profesor Walter me llamó-

- **¿Y qué te dijo?-**

 **-** Que gracias a mi tutor pude pasar mi examen-

- **¡Te lo dije, pecosa! Te dije que lo pasarías-**

 **-** ¡Ay, Terry! Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas pecosa-

- **Pero me encanta. ¿Entonces gracias al tutor pasaste? Debe de ser un genio-**

 **-** Es un engreído-

- **Pero lo amas-**

 **-** Quizás-

- **¿Quizás?-**

 **-** Quizás siempre lo haga-

- **Siempre-**

-Para siempre-

- **Aunque si muero, creo que será de amor por ti-**

 **-** Te amo-

- **Y yo te amo a ti-**

 **FIN**

* * *

Esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Me llena de mucha emoción y orgullo que fue de su agrado, que esperaron el tiempo necesario para cada capítulo. Gracias infinitas a cada una de ustedes que con sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Lamento que tuvieran que esperar muchas semanas por los capítulos, pero el trabajo y la vida personal tambien demanda tiempo.

De verdad que gracias infinitas a cada una de ustedes, a las que dejan mensajes, y a las que no. A todas ustedes muchas gracias.

Dios me las bendiga hoy, mañana y siempre.

GRACIAS TOTALES.


End file.
